Alighieri
by Alitolexlto
Summary: (3 story crossover/rewritten) Sam and Dean have been called to Mahora Academy in Japan on the request to solve a murder by an unknown demon. The Winchesters must help Negi and his partners to find and destroy this threat to save the school from meeting a grizzly demise. But will things become restless with John Constantine on the scene as well? Find out inside.
1. The Brothers, The Mage, and The Con-man

**Hey Guys. I've decided to rewrite and tweak this three story crossover considering how much I was neglecting it. So here's the lineup;**

**Mahou Sensei Negima! (Beginning of chapter 63)**

**Supernatural (during season 8. Sometime after Cas returned from Purgatory)**

**HellBlazer/Constantine (Mostly using NBC's John Constantine as a physical reference but the history from where the last issue of Hellblazer left off)**

**I had been a fan of the Hellblazer series and thought I'd sew a small crossover together with my other two favorite series. For the length, I decided this will only go up to the point where they defeat the demon that destroyed Negi's village within the manga, so this will possibly be a short one; Maybe four or five chapters.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

The full Moon…

In its pale gaze shines the illumination of macabre amongst the Earth's surface. The true beasts of the night rise forth and take their stand upon the soil and claim what is rightfully theirs. Such cruel fate for those who have had the cursed luck of being out late on such nights as a full moon's night. And it just so happened that a certain night walker was indeed enjoying her time out on this full moon's night.

The entire campus of Mahora academy stood in dead silence with the breeze that blew the trees in a swaying manner. The only other sound that echoed down a lane of trees were the footsteps of a girl jogging late at night. The poor-fated brunette had decided to go running in a pink track suit while holding weights in her hands.

"Alright! I should be able to finish this run off soon." She panted, "Geez, why's it so freakin' cold though? I mean…hm?"

The high school girl stood at a halt at the sudden appearance of something standing straight ahead of her. It was too dark to tell what it truly was even with the street lanterns that paved the Sakura lane.

"Huh? W-Who is that?" She muttered to herself. "Is he some kind of creep…? H-Hey you!" She called out to.

No response was met.

"H-Hey!"

Once again, no response. With every moment of silence, she began to regret calling out to him in the first place. The brown haired girl assumed that maybe the person standing in the darkness was either deaf, or listening to music. Then again, it was the dead of night and any student out of bed at this time of night would be considered suspicious even though she herself was out at such a time. And this person looked too tall to be a student.

Still…who was this strange figure?

The brown haired girl was nervous and opted to not stick around. "F-Fine then…" She turned on the heel and instead decided to walk quickly away from whatever stood there.

Suddenly…she heard footsteps…footsteps coming from behind her.

She eyed behind her, but was too scared to turn completely around. Her spine chilled to the bone and every hair on the back of her neck stood with Goosebumps. She could hear her own breathing from her pale lips. The footsteps were a distance away—keeping a pace with her feet. Still, she tried her best not to let it fully consume her with fear.

She ran quicker than originally…the footsteps also picked up speed.

Her walking quickly turned to jogging…the footsteps grew quicker.

Finally she couldn't hold in anymore of her resolve and began to pick up the pace in running. She almost panicked at the sound of those harsh feet clapping the ground almost rapidly from behind her and even getting closer. She let go of any restraint and full on sprinted off down the lane.

Yet no matter how fast she sprinted…she felt as if she wasn't getting to the end of the lane at all. In fact, there didn't even seem to be an end to the lane. It just went on for what felt like hours on end.

And yet those feet felt they were becoming louder and louder from behind her.

She breathed harshly and tears formed in her eyes as she ran with everything she had. Her legs pumped harder than she ever thought they would in her frantic running.

But fate is a cruel mistress for some.

Her feet finally tripped over one another and down her body fell onto the concrete ground, head first, as blood broke free of its skin shell on her forehead.

Though down, she was still able to retain consciousness as she felt the agonizing pain of her forehead. But that was completely ignored by the approaching sound of those damned feet from behind her getting louder!

Finally she turned to her attack, eyes closed and arms sprung out as she screamed hard.

Suddenly, just as the footsteps were about to approach her…nothing.

Silence.

She didn't open her eyes nor did she want to. But there was no sound. No sound but the light breeze in the wind.

Did the person go away?

Was it all in her head?

There was only one way to know for sure…

She opened her eyes slowly…

But…something was off…she saw no one but…why was the world sideways. And she saw the sky now on the side while the ground was on the other side. Apparently she was lying on the ground. But she swore she was sitting up.

As she looked more to the side, she saw someone lying on the ground. Someone right next to her who, oddly enough, wore the same suit as she did.

She read the tag on the left breast; Hirayama Yukio.

Wait…

She then realized it…

That was _her _name.

Upon further inspection she looked towards the neck…there was nothing to be seen after it.

She was shocked so brutally that she couldn't even scream. She couldn't feel. She couldn't even hear…her vision becoming dark.

But before it truly did…she saw it. The person who killed her…a man in a black coat…and a devilish toothy grin.

_**-THREE DAYS LATER-**_

Down the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan, where the sun shinned its brightest over the ambitious city so early in the morning, riding down the street along with the other Japanese manufactured cars was an all-classic '67 Chevy black impala was slowly driving through, making sure not to hit anyone. Playing on the radio was a cassette of Kansas's hit song; "_Slow Ride_" on mid volume.

"Wizards? Seriously? Like Harry Potter type stuff or somethin'?" said a young in the driver's seat of the impala with a burger in hand. He had green eyes and dark blond undercut cropped hair. He was dressed in a T-shirt over a collared cargo shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and boots. The oldest of the Winchester brothers, Dean, was waiting to hear more on this strange offer.

"Yep. Wizards. Apparently they work for some magic government called Lunus Magorum, or something like that." said the second Winchester brother, Sam. Sam had shaggy brown hair that touched his neck with his bangs parted. He was dressed in a plaid short sleeved shirt over a cargo jacket, jeans, and combat shoes. He was researching on his laptop for more info on the strange names, but couldn't seem to find anything useful. "Doesn't look like I can find anything on it. Either this Lunus Magorum stuff is beyond normal cult searches, paranormal research, or like you said; Harry Potter crap."

"Well its name already sounds like somethin' out of creepy fanfiction." Dean joked before taking a bite of his burgers, then looking at it with disappoints before putting it down, "And speaking of crap, these burgers taste like something out of some cheap Japanese McDonalds corner store."

"That's your fault for not getting rice balls like I did instead." Sam said as he continued his research his computer, "Anyway, I've come up with three theories. Wanna hear them?"

"No."

"Theory one;" Sam began, to Dean's chagrin. "Assuming this whole thing has anything to do with witchcraft or something of the occult, I'd assume this Ludus Magorum is some sort of higher wizard-like government. Kind of like our government."

"A bunch of douche bags in big chairs?" Dean joked.

"No…well okay, yeah, but listen." Sam continued, "My second theory is that it's some secret group that's existed for a few months, years maybe."

"And three?" Dean asked.

"A made up group who happens to know us, and is leading us into a trap via a request." Sam shrugged, closing his laptop. "Point is, we really have no clue what's gonna happen once we get there. The message itself was just as vague."

And vague it was. The message came in from a blast of light that shinned from their hotel's closet. The closet then opened and from that light shot out a single envelope. Within it, was a request from some man by the name of Konoe Konoemon and two plane tickets to Japan. The plane was definitely first class as it was even able to strap down Dean's impala as well.

"Well whatever's callin' us all the way out here to Japan sure must be friggin' loaded since they paid for our tickets and even got my baby sent with us." Dean pointed out, referring to his car. "I say we pop on in, see what's goin' on at least. I mean they used a damn _Poltergeist _door to throw us a bone here so it must be somethin'."

"Yeah, but it still seems odd." Sam said, looking towards his older brother with concern, "I mean, why would anyone need us in Japan? Like, are we even known to demons in Japan? I doubt our rep goes that wide."

"Hey, with all the blood n' guts we got the pleasure of seeing, I wouldn't be too shocked at us being on the front page of _Demon's Digest_." Dean said. "Come on, Sammy. Look at our lives. Look at everything we've done over the years; we've opened Lucifer's cage, fought that bastard, been to Hell and back, I went to Purgatory—Which I'm still not psyched about you not lookin' for me." Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh. "We've seen it all Sammy. The whole nine yard. The way I see it, why wouldn't we be famous around the world?"

"What happen to covering our tacks everywhere we go?" Sam snorted.

"Hey, somethin's bound to slip through the cracks." Dean shrugged.

"Well I still got a bad feeling." Sam worried, "Did you also notice we didn't even get any hotel reservations either? And the guy who wrote this couldn't even meet us at the airport." Sam pulled the paper with the request from his pocket once more. "Just this paper that's asking us to come here and then go to a place called _Mahora Academy_."

"What the hell is a "Mahora" anyaway?"

"From what I looked up online, it's a boarding school that's got a big reputation for its grand scale, its beauty, traditions, and, get this, its own aura of magic about it."

"So does Disneyland, Sammy. Guess we'll follow this address, see what's there, and if it gets frisky…" Dean then pulled out his signature COLT 1911 handgun and waved it around playfully. "…we start bittin' hard. Like we always do. If I'm right, I'll be happy to shoot Mickey in the face."

Sam sighed. Violence was always the other only alternative it seemed for these brothers. "Yeah…we always end up biting..."

**MEANWHILE**

The sun beamed forth through the greying clouds, giving wind to an obvious downpour of rain to come later in the day. On the prestige campus of the acclaimed school known as Mahora Academy. The students all hurried their ways to classes and a busy schedule ahead of them. However all that would take a sharp left turn at the current meeting being held within the office of the dean; Konoemon.

The owner of said office was sitting at his desk, going over certain events with his guest. The owner was an elderly man who had a very long formed bald head with a single long white pony tail in the back, and long white eyebrows whose outer ends passed his cheeks. He also had a long sage white beard while dressed in an orange robe.

"I must say, I'm quite pleased that you were finally able to appear before me on such short notice." Konoemon smiled.

"Y'know, of all the worst times you had to suddenly call me up, it had to be while I was havin' a lil bit of relaxation." The other guest sighed while sitting on the couch far from the desk, and lighting a cigarette, "Thanks for ruinin' another bleedin' R&amp;R, Old man Konoemon."

"Oh come now, which would you rather have; sitting in a dirty old apartment, doing exactly what you're doing now, or enjoying a little bit of time out of the normal gloom and doom?"

"Can I get the '_leave me the fuck alone for one damn year'_ for 500, Alex?" The guest mocked, "What is this? The _third _time you've called me out for a favor? You know my records, mate. I don't think you need a bloke like me here."

Konoemon sighed. "For once, can't you be happy that the magic world still keeps in contact with you, Constantine-san?"

"You really think that transportin' me here is my idea of a good ol' time?" The man said, breathing in the smoke of his cigarette into his lungs and exhaling. This stranger was a man in his early 30's with honey blond short hair and five o'clock shadow. He looked a bit worn out with bags under his eyes, a slim face, and premature lines. He was dressed in a white oxford shirt with a dark red loosened tie, black slacks, matching black shoes, and an a opened, rumpled, tan trench coat. "Well, it beats havin' to get attacked by some tosser on the streets at night, so I might as well get an ear full as to why I'm _really _here."

"Of course." Konoemon nodded. "I do humbly apologize about the inconvenience, but I knew that this was such an issue that you and the Winchesters were desperately called to handle."

"Ah, the Winchesters." John Constantine smirked. "Heard all 'bout them. Gone through some slippery slopes, hadn't they. Makin' deals with demons, fightin' angels, and slomin' it with blood and bullets. Sounds like me as a teenager."

"You give them far too little credit." The dean said, "The two have gone through a number of situations and have survived this long."

"So have I in case you didn't remember." John pointed at himself. "I may not look it, but I'm gettin' up to your age. But a lil actual magic can do ya some wonders on the body."

"Ah yes. Those magic pills you conned off of me..." Konoemon sighed.

Konoemon referred to the very first day he met John Constantine—in his early 60's and just recovering from so much in his life before in his, what he calls, _Vertigo _of a lifestyle. But that all changed when he had decided to travel to Japan, hoping to turn his back on England for a bit. It certainly helped all things considering and soon he found himself in Japan. It was here, where his meeting with Konoemon during a simple drink at a small bar near the campus of Mahora. From there, he helped John with some issues and in return, John take request from him every now and then.

At some point in their meetings, John did indeed con magic aging pills from Konoemon that allowed him to reverse his age back into his early 30s.

"…But enough of that right now. The reason I've called you is for you to dig a little deeper for me as to what is truly happening here while the Winchesters handle anything above."

"Depends on what I'm digging to." John said as he rose from the couch and walked over to Konoemon's desk. "What're we talking here?"

The dean reached into his shelf and pulled out a file to place on the coffee table. "Last night, a student here was attacked and killed by an unknown assailant. She had cuts lining her arms and head severed." Konoemon opened the file and slid it to the edge of the desk. "Take a look for yourself. But I warn you, they are quite gruesome."

John scoffed, "I've _seen_ gruesome, mate."

Constantine examined the almost sickening pictures the dean described. He raised an eyebrow at the image of a young brunette girl, lying across the ground, with blood all over her track uniform and her head outlined in chalk by her shoulder.

"Poor luv…" Constantine said solemnly. He then looked at the dates of the picture. "This was taken last night. Probably was just taken a lil stroll out, the girl. Whad'ya do with the body?"

"I did nothing. It was recovered by the higher ups of the Kanto magic association and the parents have not been informed yet of their daughters…untimely death." Konoemon said sadly, "The fact that I must keep them in the dark about their own daughter passing is enough to make me sick…but it is for the best."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Anyway, Y'know who's responsible?" Constantine asked his old friend.

"Not much has been revealed…But I do know this much…" The dean said as he stood from his chair to slowly stroll to his window to look outside. It was sad that such a promising day had to be ruined by this killer. "Those pictures…weren't taken by the cleanup crew…all his victims killed the same way with their heads cut off."

John raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the pictures. "So this fucker likes to take pics of his kills, eh? What, did his tweetbook, or whatever the bloody hell they call it, get hacked or somethin' so he had to take pics with a camera, the obnoxious prick."

"But that's not all. We've also received word that another girl is being targeted and could very well be put at risk as well by the hands of this assailant."

"And who might that be?" John asked.

The dean paused for a few seconds, looking gravely worried and upset at the very mentioning of such a travesty. Even so, the dean swallowed his pride, and said; "A student by the name of Asuna Kagurazaka."

John's blew out the smoke from his lungs. "Oh bollocks, _this_ again. Who is it this time? Anyone from _that _realm?"

"No…I'm not too sure." Konoemon admitted. "However, I am sure it is the same killer who attacked and killed three nights ago."

"Really?" Constantine questioned, "Well how do you know this wasn't some regular arsehole human, lookin' to get a massive wank off the whole thing."

Konoemon turned back to Constantine as he held his tongue for a brief few seconds, before realizing he had no choice in the matter. He let out a deep sigh and massaged his beard once again. "There's more…When we found the body…not only was she killed and these photos were left out…she also had…this carved into her back."

The old man pulled out another picture. This time it was a picture of the dead victim's bare back. Constantine took a gander at the damage, and immediately his eyes went wide in shock. He immediately knew exactly what the insignia was from. And it certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Bloody Hell…This ain't good." John said with aggravation.

"You know what it means?" The dean asked.

"Yeah. Not too bad of an issue…for now." Constantine said as he took the picture and put it in the inner pockets of his coat, "its best I get this job handled now before anythin' gets outta hand. I'll do some work around here."

"Then I will leave you to it. I'll inform the two brothers as well of this." The dean said. "Good luck to you, John Constantine."

"Yeah, yeah…" Constantine sighed as he turned on the heel and was walking right to the door. However before he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder to the desk of the dean once more. "Oh, and uh, one more thing, squire: Don't be tellin' the two _Wank_chesters about me bein' here. Don't need no weight for what I'm doin' yet."

Konoemon nodded in agreement. And with that, John was out the door.

The dean sat back in his chair as he reflected on what he was to do with such a turn of events happening right on his own grounds. This was far beyond his expertise when it came to actual demons from hell attacking students. The natural order of the Kanto and Kansai magic association were abide to keep out of heavily demonic activity and leave it to the demon hunters assigned to the campus…but that didn't stop Konoemon's worries. So what's a little help going to do?

"Now that my first form of insurance is paid…now it is time for my second form of insurance…" As if right on the money, the office doors opened and in walked two gentlemen dressed in black business suits. Konoemon looked up from his seat and stroked his beard lightly. "Well now, this is quite the surprise. The legendary Winchester brothers right before my eyes."

"You know what an even bigger surprise is?" Dean said, "Comin' here expecting to run into a whole bunch of bad vibes…"

"…but instead, we end up getting ogled at by an entire school of teenage high school girls." Sam also said. "Kinda left out that detail."

"Ah, yes. Maybe you two should sit down for what I'm about to tell you…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

The trenchcoated con-man walked down the hallway, passing a few of the high school girls who were whispering to each other in fright of the man while some covered their noses from the harsh smoke stench that came off of him. John didn't concern himself with that and instead tried to get his head wrapped around what he was going to do about all this, John couldn't shake this feeling in his gut that something felt off around him. Things were bound to get too dicey with _that _bastard running around. Not only that, but he wasn't going to be able to protect this school all by himself and those two brothers. If he didn't find an alternative to ending this threat, this all-girls school would soon become an all-girls/demons school.

"This is gonna be some case…" John sighed, hands in pocket, feeling the photograph between his fingers. Poor girl. She hoped her soul went somewhere nice at least. He sure as hell knew _his _damaged goods of a soul wasn't gonna be getting any special treatment when his candle blows.

"Please! Excuse me, sir!"

Constantine looked over his shoulder to see someone running his way as fast as he could. He instinctively moved to the side as this young boy ran past him in a hurry. He was about the age of ten with auburn brown hair fashioned in an undercut style and a small pony tail. He also wore small glasses and was dressed in a dark green suit.

"Thank you, sir!" The boy said as he turned around the hall. As Constantine heard his footsteps fading, he couldn't help but smirk.

"So _that_ was the legendary thousand Master's son, huh? Quite the lil tosh pot, isn't he?" Constantine couldn't help but wonder where he was off to in such a hurry. John had a feeling that following the boy could help him a little on this case and decided he might as well follow to see where he goes.

He simply walked down the hall, and turned on the corner of it to see him simply standing in front of a door with a sign on the top of it that said _3-A_ on it. The boy took a deep breath and opened the door, in which he was met with a lot of chatter, but then came silence as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Guess he really is a teacher here." Constantine said in amazement, "Japan's really mental, isn't it…"

_**MEANWHILE-**_

The early morning was slowly becoming cloudy. But that wasn't an issue as class began for class 3-A just as any other one would. Outside the classroom door, ten year old Negi Springfield took a breath of fresh air and exhaled with a confident smile on his face and his hand tightening on his roster. "Here we go."

He opened the door to the class and as he entered, he said, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" The students greeted in their happy and excited usual fashion. Class 3-A was an all girl's class with 31 beautiful girls in their teens all in red school uniforms. They all quickly went to their seats after he got to his pedestal.

"Nee nee, Negi-sensei, is it true?" Asked a girl with pink short hair in small pigtails and green eyes.

"Is what true, Makie-san?" Negi wondered.

"That we're getting two new teachers!" Said a brown haired girl whose hair was in a single pig tail on the side and brown eyes. "Is it true, Negi-sensei?"

"Ah, well they're not _teachers_ per say, Yuna-san." Negi explained. "They're moderators for the School's festival. I was hoping they wouldn't be revealed until later on though."

"Now, now, sensei. You know that you will _never_ be able to hide any juicy gossip or a hot scoop from me; Kazumi Asakura!" Said a student confidently with red hair in an up do pony tail and green eyes.

"I guess not…" Negi said with amazement at Asakura's skill as a reporter.

"Well fear not, Negi-sensei! I, Yukihiro Ayaka, do not think of you any differently, even _if_ you have a bad way of keeping secrets!" Said a student with blond long hair and green eyes who smiled kindly. "Besides, it's not your fault anyway. The staff members are just far too easy to detect secrets from!"

"So thirsty…" Commented an orange haired girl with long pigtails held by small bells and heterochromia of green and blue eyes. This was the girl who was to be kept a close eye on in case of attack; Asuna Kagurazaka. "Can you seriously be any more of a kiss ass?"

"Last time I checked, Asuna-san, no one said monkeys were allowed to come out of their cages." Ayaka smirked. "Should I feed you a banana?"

"How about I feed you my foot you pedo Inchou!" Asuna exclaimed as the two began fighting each other just as everyone predicted they would!

Once again, Negi tried his best to control the situation, but his efforts were always in vain as he was simply knocked out of the way in the heat of their fights.

Meanwhile, a certain young girl with long dull blond hair and blue eyes couldn't be bothered with the fight at hand and opted to sleep until class ended. However that was difficult enough with her constantly being awaken by the noise of the students, further agitating her to no end. "Ugh…these humans can be so annoying."

"Master, would you like for me to get your annoyed magic grenades?" Asked a student with light green long hair and metal pony ear muffs on her ears. She also had green eyes and a dead pan expression.

"No, that's quite alright Chachamaru…besides, I've got other concerns right now…" Evangeline said as she laid her head in deep thought. She had heard everything from the dean on the death of that high school girl last night along with Asuna being a possible next target. She felt it right not to tell the students about all this so that they wouldn't get in the way of things.

However she was even more annoyed at the help the dean called for. The Winchesters were a problem enough as is…but John Constantine was _EVEN _worse.

"So will you be doing later, Se-chan?" asked a student with brown eyes and long brown hair named Konoka Konoe, the dean's granddaughter. She spoke to another girl with black hair in a side long pigtail and brown calm eyes. "Is there anything special you wanna do?"

"S-Special?" Setsuna said with red on her cheeks. "J-Just what kind of _special _do you mean?"

"Well with the festival coming up soon, you must have some plans in mind for it."

"Oh, well…"

"Well, I can't wait for the festival, aru-ne!" Said a girl with black hair in Chinese buns and brown eyes known as Chao. "I'll be having my own surprises in store for that time, aru-ne!"

"Um, I'm curious what you mean by surprises…" said a girl with silver short hair and brown eyes known as Ako. "Oh, speaking of which, have you guys been hearing this weird rumor?"

Everyone, including the two fighting girls and Negi all looked at Ako in question as to what she had just said.

"W-Well there's a rumor around that there's some creepy black figure who walks around Mahora late at night. It could just be a teacher, but..." Ako said fearfully.

"Wow, sounds scary!" Makie worried. "I wonder who this guy is!"

"Or _what _this guy is!" Proclaimed a student with black long hair, brown eyes, and glasses named Haruna. "I bet you all it was some sort of ghost or monster hiding on the campus!"

"EEEH?-! No way!" cried twin young girls with pink hair and pink eyes. However one had Chinese buns, while the other had her pig tails out. They were Fumika and Fuka.

"Please don't scare people like that with your conspiracy theories…" sighed a girl with dark blue long hair and short bangs. She held a dull poker face while slipping juice named Yue.

"As expected from boring little Yue…" Haruna smiled, but then turned to another girl. "But you believe me, right Nodoka?-!"

"Eh? W-Well I don't know about monsters, but maybe it could be something else..." Said a girl with dark purple hair and her bangs covering her eyes.

While everyone was gossiping amongst themselves, Negi was quietly pondering this predicament. He wasn't told much on details, but he did hear of a student found dead at Sakura Lane three days ago and another student last night. He almost had a heart attack at such news. He was told that the dean called for professional help from two hunters on such a matter, but this was definitely something Negi wanted to really look into himself.

"_Either way, I won't let my students be caught up in all this_." Negi thought, "_I must think of a way to figure this all out…_"

"Sensei, what do you think?" asked Yuna.

"Huh? O-Oh, I don't have any knowledge on what happened." Negi said with a kind smile, "But I'm sure it's nothing the properly trained authorities won't handle."

_**BACK AT THE DEAN'S OFFICE**_

"Okay, okay so let me see if I got all that, Pai Mei…" Dean said, hearing an obvious sigh from Sam, "You're tellin' us that a demon killed two student here in the past few days, takes shots of his killer high scores, and now it might be after a girl named Asuna Kagrabaka?"

"Kagura_zaka_." Sam corrected.

"That's exactly what I am saying." The elder principal nodded.

"But the question is why?" Sam asked as he eyed the photos once more, seeing the gruesome corpse again and then eyed a picture of the next victim—she had pale skin, ginger orange long hair in twintails, and heterochromia of green and blue eyes. "Is there any sort of reason as to why whatever we're dealing with here is after this Asuna girl? Maybe she has something that's drawing demons to her, or she's messed with something that could make her a target."

"Actually…it's more than you think it is…" Konoemon sighed. He knew that this would be a long explanation. "You see, a long time ago there was a very violent feud between the Kansai Magic Association, and the Kansai Magic Association. These two groups are different sectors of Japan's magic community and have been great enemies since their birth. However, this feud was settled once one woman from the Kansai Association and one man from the Kanto association were put into an arranged marriage to bring peace between the two warring houses."

"So…is this the Kansai or Kanto association we're in now?" Sam questioned.

"This is the Kanto sector." Konoemon nodded once again, "Kansai is in Kyoto. Continuing on, Years later the couple gave birth to a child, and this child is the result of the two houses becoming one. Everyone had assumed that this would finally end the past transgressions of the two associations once and for all…however…"

"That wasn't gonna fly with everyone, huh?" Dean figured.

"Precisely. This bond was not something that the Kansai could agree with. So the parents had no choice but to send their daughter away and hide her from the magical world until such time that peace can be restored…And that girl is…my granddaughter, Konoe Konoka."

"Kono this, Kono that. Jeez…" Dean uttered to himself.

"So what does your granddaughter have to do with Asuna?" Sam asked.

"Because I fear that after Kagurazaka Asuna-kun, they will target her next. I've been held responsible for her safety by my daughter and her husband for her high school year at Mahora Academy, and I intend to do so." The dean said, "However, I'm afraid I won't be able to protect her or even Kagurazaka Asuna-kun after today."

"Why's that?" Dean and Sam questioned simultaneously.

"Their class along with the rest of the school campus will be getting ready for the Mahora school festival coming up in another week." The dean said. "They'll no doubt be out in the open, helping the festivities to get set tomorrow and I won't be able to keep a full surveillance on their every moves just in case."

"School festival?" Dean questioned, "What's that?"

"To give you a shortened version, the Mahora festival is yearly event of three days featuring a great deal of fun for everyone on campus to put on shows, host events, and have a great time with the millions of guest that show up." The elderly man said.

"Knew it. Disneyland." Dean smiled.

"Y-Yes well…Unfortunately, I'll be far too busy with the heavy paperwork in order to keep this event going starting today. I won't be able to take care of my granddaughter and Kagurazaka Asuna-kun during this time. But I couldn't sit by and let her be alone." He quickly looked back up to the two, "And this is exactly why I've called you two."

"In other words; body guarding." Dean concluded, arms crossed in frustration. "Sorry but we don't handle a babysitting service."

Sam thought about it for a second and grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him to the side along with him to discuss something in private.

"Dean, we gotta do this." Sam whispered.

"What?-!" Dean said with a whisper as well. "Back in the car, you were sayin' it was probably a trap!"

"Well now I know it might not be! Come on, I mean it couldn't hurt, right?"

"Couldn't hurt—May I remind you of my history with kids?-! Now we gotta look after some bratty teenagers just because this old guy says so?" Dean argued.

"Bullshit! You've made friends with plenty of kids!"

"Yeah, but I had to break through their little shells of annoying angst first!"

Sam sighed. "Look, Dean. This could be something serious. Like you said, this _is _our job, remember? The family business and all that?"

"Oh, look whose talkin'!" Dean argued, but then sighed in annoyance. "Fine, whatever man. I'll do it! But next time, you get the little bastards on your own!"

The two turned back towards the dean who was confused as to what they were discussing to themselves. However they seemed to have made up their minds from the more lax body language as they sat in their chairs.

"Alright." Dean said with an obvious false smile to hide his discontent. "Looks like we're all in."

"Splendid." The dean said with a smile, "I look forward to having you two here. If you want, you may wait here till classes are over and I can call Asuna-kun here, or you may go to her class and introduce yourselves. It is your choice."

Sam looked over at Dean with a pleading look in those big green eyes of his. Dean knew that when Sam does that, it always ends up being in his brother's favor.

"Alright, damnit!" Dean shot back in annoyance. "I'll go the friggin' class, and see her!"

"Thank you, Dean." Sam smiled mockingly.

"Fuck you, Sam."

"You won't join him?" Konoemon wondered.

"No, I'll be checking up on the scene of the crime. Afterwards, I think it's better we just stay out of everyone else's way till later on." Sam insisted, "We don't really like too much attention to ourselves. Besides, we need to do some searching after we know Ms. Asuna's okay."

"Very well. I will leave you two to what you do best." Konoemon said, "Good luck to you both."

"Sure thing." Dean nodded, "So where exactly did the killings take place?"

"I'd suggest you search Sakura Lane. I believe there is someone there who will assist you." Konoemon suggested.

"Got it. Hop to it Sammy." Dean patted on the back and got up from his chair. "Time for me to go all Kevin Costner on up in here."

_**-MEANWHILE-**_

Constantine stood from outside the classroom to get a good look as to what kind of class Ms. Asuna Kagurazaka was in. He'd only seen some of the students of the infamous class 3-A, and that was out of coincidence. He peaked through the classroom door's window to see that the young British boy was teaching the array of cute high school girls with unique personalities by the way they carried themselves in the class. However Constantine quickly noticed the exhaustion of the boy as he was teaching his very class. Constantine couldn't help but wonder if his exhaustion spurned from the fact that he was a freaking teacher at the age of ten, or something else…to which John was curious about.

"Naw…couldn't be…" He muttered to himself in silence. "Don't look like the type…course when do they ever look like the type?"

John took out a small charm of coin pieces from his coat pocket and switched from one coin to the next while pointing it towards the window of the door. It seemed no one reacted to it from what he saw so it was safe assume that there was no one screaming hysterically or anyone burning in a ball of flame.

"Well, guess it's all good n'he—hmm?"

Before the coated demon hunter opted to leave the scene, he happened to notice something from one of the students. This certain student sat way in the back with tan skin and raven black long hair. Judging by her facial expressions, she seemed to be having slight surges of pain going through her by the slight twitching of her eye. However it was so conspicuous that you wouldn't have easily noticed it.

Just as John put the coin charms back in his pocket, her expression returned to a calmer state. She then side-glanced towards the door's window, starring right into John's blue eyes with her reddish brown eyes. She was completely calm and unfazed towards him and for some odd reason…she slowly smirked rather sinister-like. It wasn't enough to get anyone's attention, but it certainly was enough to get Constantine's attention.

"So that's how you wanna play it, eh?" John muttered to himself. He quickly reached into his pocket again for something, but suddenly he immediately stopped in his tracks. And why wouldn't he? Hearing that all familiar click of a cocked firearm was enough to tell every bone in his body to not do something stupid too quickly. Instead he slowly put his hands up, hiding the coins in his coat sleeve.

"Pretty sick hobby you got there, buddy." Said a gruff deep voice that made John think if the man behind him had intense throat cancer. "I'll be sure to call Chris Hanson for ya."

"Hmm, let me take a stab in the dark and guess…Winchester?" John guessed.

Dean was a bite taken aback at how easily he was pointed out by a complete stranger. "How'd you know that?"

"You and that tosser brother of yours aren't exactly subtle." John said, putting a fag between his smirking lips. "I'd even go as far as to say you both are easy to tell in a crowd."

"Well don't I feel like a friggin' celebrity. Now answer my question." Dean demanded. "What's your business?"

"Keep ya soddin' boots on, mate. I'm not here to hurt anyone." John said, "Now if you'd at least let me light a fag, I'd be willin' to leave."

"Oh, so now you light up people who are gay?"

"It's a cigarette, you fucking berk." John sighed. "Typical America, looking for an excuse. So about lettin' me go then?"

"Nuh-uh. You look suspicious enough. You ain't goin' nowhere." Dean ordered.

John snorted. "Heard that in prison once…"

"…Wait, wha—?"

In Dean's confusion of his words, John quickly gave the classroom door a good three knocks, which caught Dean's attention right away. In Dean's distracted state, John quickly got behind the demon hunter and ran off to the closest corner.

"Hey!" Dean called as he aimed his gun towards the trenchcoated man, however by the time he was perfectly aimed, the coated man was gone.

"Shit!" Dean hissed as he was about to run after him, he quickly heard the sound of a door open right before him. He instinctively hid his gun as he met eyes with a young boy no older than ten with auburn hair, glasses, and a dark green suit.

"Oh, um, can I help you?" the boy asked with a British accent himself who closed the door behind him.

"O-Oh, yeah. Um…" Dean tried to think of what to say before just coming out and saying why he was originally here. "…I'm…hear to introduce myself. The dean told me to come here and introduce myself as a new member—"

"I see." The boy nodded with a smile. "You're the one the dean asked to watch over Asuna-san, correct? What was that yell just now?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing just…wait, how do you know I'm here to look after Kagubaraka?" Dean wondered.

"Kagu_razaka_, and I'll explain in a moment. Please excuse me." Negi then bowed and step into the class, closing the door behind him. Dean could hear a girl asking what took the boy so long, to which he apologized and told them of the procedures once they go to Kyoto.

"Wait…this is an all girl's school...so why is…?" Dean wondered.

Dean tried to put the pieces together. What would a ten year old boy be doing in a class filled with high school girls? Could he be the teacher's kid, acting as an assistant or something? Maybe it was a boy who had nowhere else to go at the time. So many confusing questions to ask and so little time to do so. Instead Dean just decided to go with the flow of things and see how it all pans out.

But what still worried Dean was that trenchcoated British man. He had him on edge for some reason. At the very first glance Dean almost mistaken him for Castiel, another good friend of his who was an angel and wore a trenchcoat. But he had a sketchy Scouse-like accent. Different from Crowley and Negi's, but just as annoying to Dean.

Dean's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening before him once again. Before him stood the British boy once again.

"Okay. You may enter." Negi said from in front of the door.

"Awesome." Dean said as he then stepped aside. For some odd reason, as Dean stepped in, he swore he could detect the faint scent of cigarette smoke. Not strong enough to notice but enough to peek curiosity. Was it from that blond guy?

Negi noticed the scent as well and assumed it came from Dean.

The second Dean stepped in to see the class; internally, he was taken aback by the large group of high school girls that out all the class seats. And the most interesting part of it all was that they were all cute; each one a beauty to behold in a unique way. Dean didn't wanna sound weird or anything, but he couldn't deny it. There wasn't a single bad looking one in the bunch.

It was silent at the sight of the oldest Winchester. At least he didn't need to worry about keeping them silent to introduce himself.

"So uh, hi." Dean waved, "Nice to, um…meet you all. My name's Dean…Smith, and I'll be here scoping the campus for the…festival coming up." Dean remembered. "So, uh...yeah, nice to meet you all."

The majority of students themselves all reacted the same manner; stirrings. It wasn't every day that the students had the pleasure of being in the presence of such an attractive older gentleman such as Dean. Plus he seemed to be at that peek of mature age to attract older women like Shizune-sensei but still able to make girls their age blush.

"Ah!" Yuna pointed out. "So you're one of the new people that's rumored to start here today!"

Dean arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, guess we are."

"So, where are you from?" One student asked out of the students who spoke lively to one another on such developments of such handsome new member of the campus.

"Huh? Oh…uh, Lawrence in Kanada." Dean answered. "That's in America."

"How old are you? Please speak into the microphone." Asakura asked, literally holding a mic to Dean's mouth to speak into.

"I'm 33."

"Eeeh? But you look too good to be in your thirties." Makie complimented.

"Oh, well thanks." Dean smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself. N-Not in a like _like _kinda way but, y'know."

"Yeah, well if no one's gonna ask, I guess I will." Proclaimed a student with light violet long hair and her bangs held by small barrettes. This was Misa. "So Dean-san, the world wants to know; do you have a girlfriend?"

All the extra chatter died down to awkward silence towards that question that none really thought about asking right away.

"Oh Yeah, do you?" asked another student with light brown hair in pigtails.

"W-What're you saying, Misa! Sakurako! Don't ask him a weird question like that!" scolded a third student with black short hair and brown eyes.

"Ignore Madoka." Misa waved off, "Now tell us! Do you, or do you not have a girlfriend?"

All eyes were on Dean at that moment like hungry wolves ready to pounce. This was certainly just as bad as purgatory but instead of worrying about dying, he was worried more about his well-being at that moment up front. But he also knew that if he didn't give an answer, it'd continue to be awkward for him.

"Uh…well, let's just say that I travel around…a lot..."

It didn't take long for most, if not, all of them to firmly understand exactly what he meant. Even so that didn't deteriorate the slow building arousal over this fine specimen of a man to them. However, surprisingly, the only one who wasn't caught in this new comer's unintentional charm was Asuna herself. Instead, Asuna felt the impression that he was sketchy. Like he wasn't telling the rest of the students everything about him and probably never will.

"Well I hope you don't mind me asking, but the rumors said that there were _two_ of you here." Setsuna pointed out.

"Oh Yeah, my…associate." Dean lied, "He and I've been at this for a while actually."

"_Associate_, you say~" Haruna smirked devilishly.

"Hey! Whoa! N-Not like that…" Dean cleared up rather quickly.

"So where might he be?" Asked a taller student named Akira, with her long brunette hair in a long pony tail.

"Uh, probably still talkin' with the dean." Dean figured himself. "Doubt you'll be seeing a lot of—"

Before he could get another word out, the class door once more, and in poked another man taller than Dean with brushed back longer hair. All eyes were on Sam, showing the same sparks in their eyes as they did with Dean; another handsome new face had graced them with his presence. But he was younger and more cleaner cut.

"Oh, here you are, Dean." Sam confirmed.

"Ah! So you're the associate!" Fuka and Fumika clamored along with the rest of the class.

"Uh…oh…!" Sam stammered. Considering Sam's less than impressive social skills compared to his older brother, this was certainly a situation he couldn't keep himself in control of, and wasn't about to try either, knowing he'd mess up.

However in a saving grace, a loud hand slammed onto a desk and a loud authority female voice shot through the jeering.

"Everyone! Silence right now!"

Without a single complaint towards this voice, everyone immediately ceased what they were doing and looked back towards the blond haired class rep.

"Ah, t-thank you, inchou." Negi thanked timidly. Though he was a tad embarrassed that _he _as the teacher couldn't halt the clamoring of his own class, it was good he at least had the class rep. to help him. Plus he was only ten—not much authority from such a small voice.

Ayaka cleared her throat and spoke openly towards the brothers. "Anyway, welcome to class 3-A. I am the class rep, Yukihiro Ayaka; pleasure to meet your acquaintance Dean-san, Sam-san."

"Che. Suck up..." uttered a girl named Chisame sitting at the back of the class to herself. She had long hair tied in ponytail and brown eyes wearing round glasses as well.

"Ah. Same to you." Sam nodded. "Dean, we gotta go."

"Awesome." Dean said. "Welp let's get to it." Dean then turned to the class. "Sorry ladies but me and Sam got work to do."

Most of the class groaned in disappointed at the sudden leave of the two handsome men. Not only because they were leaving, but the actual class would have to begin.

"U-Uh, but we'll be sure to drop by real soon!" Sam mentioned quickly. To which Dean slowly turned his gaze to his brother with discontent in those green eyes of his. It was obvious he didn't want to come back, but unfortunately Sam's only response was that "_oh well_" face of his.

Dean mouthed a subtle "_fuck you_" towards Sam before turning back to the class—all smiles. "Yep…just like Sam said. Hopefully we'll see you all _real _soon."

"And we'll be gracious to have you join us again." Negi bowed.

"Please come again soon!" The rest of the students cheered out.

"Uh…alright, then." Dean said as he and Sam waved and proceeded to exit the classroom. The students proceeded to chatter amongst themselves about how lucky they truly were to not only have their cute homeroom teacher, but also be visited by two handsome men in suits. What were the chances that such luck would be bestowed upon them? Very high apparently.

"Now, now." Negi said modestly, slowly getting a handle on his students once more. "I'm sure we will have plenty chances to meet them later in the day I'm sure, but we should really continue the lesson, right?"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Ambitious lil scamps, aren't ya?"

It had to take a few seconds to properly register with almost the rest of the students, but when it all came into their awareness, all the students suddenly turned towards the windows. The students and even Negi himself were shocked to discover a man had been standing there, leaning on the window ceil, smoking a cigarette as if he were right at home.

"W-What..? Negi said, startled by this man's sudden appearance. "W-Who are you?-!"

"Oh don't mind me, mate." The blond haired trenchcoat wearer smiled. Negi could quickly place his British accent as scouse. A Liverpool resident. "Course, you didn't mind at all since that brat over there opened the door for that pretty boy and his so-called _associate_."

"What do you mean by that?-!" Setsuna demanded, ready to draw her sword.

"It's as I said, luv." John assured her with a single wave, "I've just been standin' here the entire bleedin' time, is all. You all just didn't have a single soddin' clue about it. It's amazing how simple magic like this can make you almost invisible to the naked eye."

Most of the students were confused at the mention of _magic_ since most of 3-A hadn't been exposed to magic, except a small few.

It was then that Negi realized it. The scent of cigarette smoke wasn't from Dean. It was from this trenchcoated man who, somehow, slipped through the senses of everyone in the class with such a simple spell. And judging by the troubled expression on even Evangeline's face, one of the most powerful mages in his class, even she didn't notice the stranger enter the classroom. That in itself worried Negi immensely.

"Alright buddy. Quick messing around!" Called out Asuna as she stood from her desk. She also did this so that the rest of the students didn't question that "_magic_" comment. "Who the hell are you, and what do you mean you came in here without anyone noticing?"

And there she was; the next possible target. John could feel some odd aura radiate from her body like a bad stench. If anything she was radiating so much that he assumed she didn't even realize it herself. It was no surprise that the certain demon that was coming after her wanted her so badly. But he now got a good look at who he's supposed to be protecting…at least that's what John usually called it when preventing another soul from descending into the pits on his watch.

"It's as I said. Just shuffled on in, I did. Might wanna keep ye senses on point." John said, taking a blow of his cigarette.

"Then explain yourself!" Demanded Ayaka, "As class representative for class 3-A, I demand an explanation for your sudden arrival. And if you don't mind—"

"—'_puttin' the cigarette out_'. Yes yes, heard that one hundreds of times." John sighed, "But don't worry. Won't be in your pretty lil hairs for long. Just came to check up on things. Not my type of scene anyway, but it's best to keep 'n eye on the prize."

"And that prize would be?" Asked a taller student with dark brown long hair in a long ponytail and slanted eyes like that of an elder. This was Kaede Nagase. "And depending on your answer, you might be able to walk out of here unharmed, de gozaru."

"Hmm, dodgy one, aren't you." John remarked, getting off the wall. "But so be it. Like I said; wasn't plannin' on stayin' 'ere long." He slowly strolled off towards the door as he walked by the students, "I'll just go off 'n be on my way if it's all the same to you." He was finally at the door and opened it. "Do be careful tonight. What with all the rumors floatin' about."

"W-Wait!"

Before John could exit the door, he looked over his shoulder to the young boy who called to him.

"Please tell me…are you like what the other two were?" Negi asked sternly, "Are you here to…_scope out _the campus for the school festival?" The girls were surprised at how sudden their own child teacher would ask questions like an adult. But most were more curious as to what answer this shady man would give him.

"You could say that…" John smirked. "Ta."

And with that, John had exited the classroom, shutting the door behind himself. While most of the students chattered amongst themselves—some in fear of that strange man coming out of nowhere, while others curious of him, Negi however was more worried than he'd be willing to physically show on his face. First there was the rumor of the death of a student, then two hunters arrive to assess the situation and track down who's responsible, and lastly there's this strange Liverpudlian man in a trenchcoat whose agenda remains almost unknown. However there was one thing that was clear; when he said eyes on the prize, he looked right towards Asuna.

This was to be quite an experience to come.


	2. What is family?

**Hey Guys. Back to bring more of this to you all. So this next chapter will focus on a more unsettling issue I've had and is being put into this chapter to not only further the story, but to hear what others have to say on the matter.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Negima, Supernatural, and Hellblazer/Constantine belongs to its respectable companies**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

_**BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**_

The class continued forth with what little of time was left in the class. Negi had asked one of the students to read off from an excerpt of the textbook while he himself secluded into his head while assuming an attentive following in the reading at hand.

Negi himself had thought about the two gentlemen that came in. They seemed like normal human beings then trained hunters of situations like this. Negi couldn't feel any form of magic aura from their bodies nor did he see any magic items on them either. The dean might've made a mistake in calling two normal humans to take on something dangerous as a murder from an entity beyond normality. And then there was that other man. Negi couldn't feel magic off of him either, yet he's somehow manipulated himself to not be seen by not only him, but his students as well. And what was his _prize _he spoke of?

"Um, sensei?"

Negi returned back to his proper state of mind and looked up from his book to his class, who all had a sense of worry on their faces for their teacher.

"O-Oh yes. I'm sorry." Negi apologized with a smile. "I was a bit distracted."

"Was it from that one guy in the coat?" Asked Ako.

"You're right. The guy was obviously British like Negi-kun, but was a bit…different." Wondered Akira.

"It's scouse." Negi answered, "It's a form of speaking from Liverpool, England."

The class shared a collective "oooh". So far they've only known Negi and Evangeline who were from the West with accents, but to meet another man from Britain like Negi produced curiosity for some as to who he really was.

"I wonder if that guy's _really_ here to scope out Mahora like Sam and Dean are." Misa wondered along with her two sisters-in-cheerleading.

"O-Or what if he's that rumored dark figure who lingers about at night?" Feared Nodoka.

"If so Negi-sensei, you need not worry!" Claimed Ayaka. "We won't let anything happen to you!"

"Oh, thank you, inchou-san." Negi said graciously, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop all this. But he at least appreciated the thought.

He knew that this threat would require more than just words from his students. He certainly didn't want to involve all of them into this mess. At this point he had no other choice but to once again engage into his routine that was already sapping out all his energy one day at a time. A small price to pay to stop this threat from escalating.

Negi subtly eyed the blond haired girl sitting all the way in the back. She, who was sitting back as if ready to sleep, opened one emerald eye towards Negi, and nodded a small smile in response. Evangeline was already aware of what Negi had in mind to once again protect his precious students. Even if that meant dropping his own blood to do it. That's just how foolish Eva saw the boy's naive will.

Asuna noticed this subtle stare he gave Evangeline and was a tad suspicious as to what it was for. No doubt it had something to do with Sam, Dean, and that coated man. Asuna couldn't shake this uncanny feeling that she had something to do with that blond haired, coat wearing stranger as his eyes seem to make small glances towards her. For what purpose, she still didn't know.

Soon enough, the bell for class to end had rung and another day in Negi's class had come to an end…once again with hardly any actual work done.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Class had ended for 3-A which meant the day was pretty much spent for the queen of all vampires herself. Though she wasn't too fond of wasting her valuable time sitting in a desk and hearing some blow heart prattle on and on about things she's known for years, Evangeline did find some comfort in participating in Negi's class. Not because she wanted to but because she promised him she would…at least that what she tells herself. But when that class is over, she retreats to the rooftops and relaxes with a small nap in the sun with her assistant acting as her lap pillow. Unfortunately today seemed to be more of a threat of downpour instead.

"Humph. That fool." Evangeline sighed, "He truly believes he can get through all of this without involving a single student. Not even realizing that one of his students _is _involved in all of this." She looked up into murky sky, just threatening to rain. "Well, training would do him some good…but it won't do a damn thing for him."

"What do you mean, master?" Chachamaru asked in her almost monotone soft voice.

"The demon I assume is responsible for creating the fuss around the campus is a demon out of Negi's league. If he goes to challenge that bastard, he'll be slaughtered." Eva then wondered something. "Thinking about it now, calling upon Sam and Dean Winchester for this wasn't any better. John Constantine, I can understand, but to call upon those two? They're strong and resourceful…but not enough to handle _our _monsters." Evangeline sighed as she laid back more comfortably with eyes closed. "Haah, such a pain! And now I have to waste my own time to help him get stronger for a battle he won't be able to win alone. And knowing the brat, he wouldn't want me to help him at all. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Yeah, luv. Pretty ridiculous."

Eva nodded in agreement…suddenly her eyes shot open and what she saw was not her green haired assistant but instead a older gentleman with blond hair and dull eyes coupled with a toothy grin.

Evangeline quickly leaped from John's lap and backed away from him. "W-What the hell?-!" She brushed her hair of any unseen germs or contamination that John might have. You never know with John Constantine. She also noticed Chachamaru was standing on the side, as if she was standing there the whole time. "C-Chachamaru!"

"I apologize, master." Chacha said, "I have no recollection as to how I am currently standing."

"A lil bit of peddler magic can do that." John smirked, slipping a cigarette between his lips. "Just like with the class."

"Don't fucking do that, you bloody half-wit!" Evangeline yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Eva." John waved, "I assume you're doin' well for yourself, what with bein' a high school girl forever and ever by your so-called crush."

"S-Shut up!" Evangeline exclaimed with red on her cheeks. If there was one person who always got her to lose her cool, it was John. He had a knack for that as bad as Nagi did. "For the record he was NOT my crush! He was just a fool who got lucky in imprisoning me! Get your facts straight!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever lifts yer skirt up." John nodded. "But passin' your obvious delusions, let's get down to business, shall we?" John started, lighting his fag. "The reason I'm here is that I'm in need of your particular talents."

The blond eyed skepticism towards the scouse man. "Explain yourself."

"For a while now, I've been feelin' this uncomfortable unsettlin' in the pit of my gut." John clutched his gut. "Like somethin' big's been brewin' in the shadows around here. It's not bad but…it feels odd."

Now that John mentioned it, Evangeline has also been feeling a strange disturbance resonating within the grounds of Mahora academy. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something was completely off about it all. She's not too surprised only she and John could feel this presence of dismay afoot. They were the only two that has dug deep enough into the occult and otherworldly that almost nothing escapes them when it comes to such matters.

"I agree. I've felt it as well." Eva said, looking out into the distance of Mahora academy. "It's faint…but still there…and it's an eyesore."

"Then why don't we pay whatever's causin' this untidiness a visit?" John suggested inhaling and exhaling the smoke from his lips. "Be worth it to know whose holdin' the strings around here. And if we find the puppet master, we find the killer behind all this. A good two-in-one deal, I say."

Evangeline didn't want to have to associate with John Constantine even if he was the last man on Earth, but it appeared circumstances dictate otherwise. Evangeline sighed, turning back to Constantine with disinterest. "So be it. I shall join you for now."

"Always knew you'd see things my way." John grinned.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

The clouds were looking gruesome in the sky, making it particularly difficult to scope out the area for clues. But they did have info on where the attack took place and the time it occurred according to witnesses who found the body. The Winchester brothers took a stroll through the famous "_Sakura Lane_" to investigate the scene of the crime. It admittedly took a bit of time to be able to investigate when there were a group of high school students talking amongst one another. The last thing they needed was the eyes of young girls still going through their hormonal changes to see two attractive young men in suits walking about. After their departure at the ring of the next class bell, Dean and Sam took that chance to investigate. The two walked through the lane and arrived at the very spot of the scene of the crime.

"This is the spot." Dean confirmed. Sam bent down to get a better look at what was left behind by the killer whether it be blood, hair, or claw marks. However he was surprised to find the exact opposite.

"Nothing." Sam deduced, "Not a single drop of blood, and not even a claw mark, or any small hints to help us. It's as if the killer just…tided up before he left?"

"Wow. An OCD: Obsessive Compulsive Demon." Dean wise-cracked. "So, what makes you think the blood and guts got cleaned off by those Kanto dudes to insure no passer-bys see this?"

"It's a possibility. Dean—"

"Yes?" Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. "Not you, dean Konoemon. Anyway, he did say that the Kanto Association wanted to keep this under wraps from getting out to the general public. So I guess it would only make sense to leave no evidence. Also didn't he say something about another guy helping us?"

"At this point who cares who it is, right? He's not here, we deal with this ourselves." Dean figured. "So then, what the hell's the point of us bein' here if we got no clues?"

"Beats me." Sam said, standing back up. "You don't think the Kanto association—"

"—has somethin' to do with the slashing and the Kanto squad is wiping it under the table from everyone else?" Dean answered first. "Of course I do, Sammy and I sure as hell don't trust any of those Kanto sons of bitches in the slightest."

"But whatever this murder was about, I'm thinkin' it may have something to do with the Kanto and Kansai bad blood." Sam questioned, "The principal said so himself that the two families have been at each other's throats for year now. It wouldn't be that big of a shock if they don't strike again to go after Asuna or Konoemon's granddaughter since she _is_ the legitimate child of the two warring families."

Dean couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Bein' born on this Earth just to be targeted…that sounds familiar. But what about Asuka?"

"_Asuna _is another story. When you visited her class, you didn't see anything off about her at all, right?"

"Nothin' out of the ordinary." Dean shrugged.

"So what would this black figure want with her anyway?" Sam pondered, "I can understand the granddaughter but…why the other girl?"

Dean sighed while massaging his temples. "This is getting on my nerves, I'm callin' him."

"Now?" Sam asked curiously. "I'm sure he's probably busy with—"

"Castiel!" Dean called out to, "If you can hear us, we could really use your help!"

Sam looked around hoping no one was around to hear Dean literally call out to apparently nothing.

"Cas, we need you!"

Nothing.

Dean sighed. "_I _need you."

"Hello, Dean."

The boys quickly turned to see the person they called for appear right behind them. He was a man in his late 30's with dark brunette short hair, a stern expression and light blue eyes. He was dressed in black dress shoes, a black suit with a white dress shirt, and a blue lose tie turned backwards, accented with a beige trenchcoat that seemed a bit big for him.

"Nice of you to join us, Cas." Dean greeted. "Did you find anything, 'cause I know you must've been listening."

"Yes I have, and unfortunately no." Castiel confessed. "I've yet to find any reliable details as to who the murderer truly is. However I can assure that this was the work of a demon. I can still detect its scent at this scene." Cas then examined the spot of the crime with furrowed brows, "Interesting…"

"What is?" Sam questioned.

"The scent is…peculiar. It's seems so familiar and yet…I can't quite place my finger on it, but it's definitely not any normal demon I've witnessed before or faced in battle."

"Okay, so we know it's definitely a demon off the angel radar." Dan sighed.

"And ask for the Kanto and Kansai? You wouldn't happen to know anything about th—

Suddenly, Sam's sentence was cut short as if it were edited out of a movie. Castiel also noticed the presence of Dean and Sam completely voided and himself in an all-white room of expensive business taste. Of course he didn't need to ask how and why, or even where. He knew exactly where he was.

Castiel slowly turned around to see a desk and two chairs to sit in. The person who happened to be sitting in said desk was a woman no older than her late 30's with light brown hair tied in a bun and dull blue eyes. She was dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt.

"Why Naomi?" Cas asked.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to reveal any important information on the Kansai or the Kanto association." Naomi said, "Such details must remain hidden from the Winchesters until further notice."

"But I don't understand what the associations have to do with Heaven." Castiel questioned, walking up to her desk.

"Because it is of no importance to them the hidden secrets of the two warring families." Naomi said, "Their prime goal should be on searching for the Angel tablets as I instructed you to assist them with. Not worrying about Things that don't concern them. You understand the goal at hand."

"Y-Yes I do." Castiel nodded, "To investigate the rumor of the Angel tablet being excavated to Japan and it being used for nefarious ways, which involve the killing of an innocent human and the capture of Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoe Konoka."

"Exactly." Naomi nodded as well. "Now then, I would like for you not to mention a word of the Kansai or Kanto. Focus only on helping the boys find the culprit and the Angel Tablet he carries. Nevermind the importance of the two girls and focus only on doing what you are instructed to do."

Castiel nodded hesitantly.

Naomi smiled her bright smile. "Good." But that smile slowly turned into a grimace of annoyance. "Also…would you be so kind as to escort _those _two out of my office?"

Naomi's eyes were set straight at something behind Castiel. He turned around to not find an angel as he thought he would, but instead two unfamiliar people to grace the presence of the two angels; a young girl with blond long hair and green eyes who was obviously a vampire, and a human with blond short hair and, oddly enough, wearing a trenchcoated outfit similar to Castiel, only his coat was different in length and was more fitted, the absence of a suit jacket underneath the coat, and a red tie instead of blue like Castiel's.

"Who are you?' Castiel demanded.

"Oh, I hope I'm not intrudin'." John Constantine smirked, lighting a cigarette. "Just thought I'd get a sneak peek of what's to come of this circus of a show."

"Humph. Speak for yourself." Evangeline scoffed, "I only came about to fill in some details on what's befalling Mahora." Eva then held a toothy sardonic grin. "I never would have believed that Angels were involved in all this. It's been quite some time, hasn't it Naomi?"

Naomi held a deep rooted stare of cold anger and building aggression hidden behind that poised seating posture she held. "Evangeline." She said almost bitterly. "How _quaint_ it is to see you again after all these years." She also eyed John with the same stink eye. "And you brought the shit-stained plague of humanity along with you, I see."

"Hey now…" John spoke up, lighting a cigarette, "If yer gonna talk shit, do it when I'm away at fucking least."

"I would much prefer you wash that dirt-ridden mouth of yours." Naomi demanded, "Now before I have you two thrown out of here, tell me; how did you find your way here?"

"That's what you get for leaving the door open for unsuspecting strangers to enter right through." The vampire girl said. "When you ripped The Angel out of reality, you left a small stream to follow. I simply used that small stream and expanded it to open a way for us to go into using a simple dimension-traveling spell for two."

"You should've taken measures for that." John smirked at the pretentious Angel woman, blowing smoke to the ceiling. "Y'know, if you _are_ an Angel 'n all."

They could all see the blistering rage threatening to be released in Naomi's eyes, however still kept her cool with the two uninvited guest and sat in her poised manner. "Whatever the issue, I would most appreciate you two leaving my sight, before I call to have you both escorted…permanently."

"Nice threat, luv, but we're not goin' nowhere." John said sternly pointing at Naomi, "You got some explainin' to do, ya hear?"

Naomi grimaced towards the way this human spoke to her. "And that explaining would be?"

"There's more goin' on here then you're lettin' pretty boy here in on." He pointed towards Cas, who looked back at him in confusion. "Whoever stole the Angel tablet and brought it all the way out here to the East is usin' it for more than just a plaque on their wall, right? And _you _fuckin' know it, don'tcha?"

"What is he talking about?" Castiel turned towards Naomi.

"It's nothing!" She said too quickly. Her gaze turned back towards John. "I have no idea what mind games you're trying to set up, but they won't work here, John Constantine. You believe yourself to be some V.I.P here in heaven, but you are sorely mistaken! You alone has brought great holes in the perfect sheet of heaven from tainting Gabriel from a respectable warrior of God to becoming a pornstar and calling himself The Trickster. And what's worse is you being responsible for what happen to our last Angel subordinate to be ordered to look after you."

"What Manny did was his own fault!" John shot back angrily, "Don't you fucking go and play the guilt card on me to scurry over the fact that _you're _the one with the dark dirty secrets in your bloody back fucking pocket! You soddin' Angels always having to be shady cunts filled with pissed off juices towards us humans just because daddy didn't give a lick of a fuck for any of ya!"

"That's enough!"

All went silent at the angered voice of Castiel. He looked towards John with anger in those blue eyes of his. "I will not stand here and allow you to not only insult the Angels, but to go so far as to insult our father!"

John scoffed, "Oh really? Well if your old man really cared a single spit about you mindless twats, wouldn't he at least send a post card as to how he's doin'?"

"H-How do you—?"

"Oh trust me, I know." John argued to his trenchcoat counterpart. "God's not in his heaven. All's fucked up in the world. Now you tossers are losin' it and runnin' like chickens with yer fuckin' heads cut off. I thought you people were supposed to be warriors, but it turns out yer all a bunch 'a fuckin' brats when left alone."

"You have no right to speak of the Angels that way!" Cas roared at John. "We are still strong in numbers and our own orders!"

John scoffed, inhaling his cigarette and blowing smoke away from Castiel's face before smirking. "Really? And yet you're playin' lil puppy to the brothers—answerin' every call given to you."

"They are my friends—"

"REALLY?" John said in surprise. "The same friends who you've bled for numerous times, killed your own family for, rebelled for, spoke for, and have even died for, yet those two soddin' scrubs can't even be bothered to do the same when the roles are fuckin' reversed."

Castiel's eyes widened. "H-How do you know all of that?"

"Because I've been keepin' tabs, Angel boy." The con man said. "From an 'ol dead friend of you three."

"…Bobby." Cas realized.

"Bingo." John nodded, "Before he was fuckin' off with that business of his, he was workin' with me for a short time. Ever since then, he's kept me up to speed on everything you nutters have been doing over the years. It's too bad he had to reach the end of his road without any fuckin' peace…but back to my original point."

John stared right into Castiel's eyes, holding an almost authority over the Angel. "You're just an item to those boys. When they need you, you come a'runnin'. But when you're the one in need, there's always this wishy washy bullshit. You killed much of your own brothers for them, and they'd happily chose family and friends over you. Christ, you've brought them both out from the pits before and even had a plan to stop all that leviathan business. Sure it involved keepin' secrets, but yet _they_were allowed to keep secrets from you? You broke Sam Winchester's wall and made him remember hell, but it was necessary to stop all this madness on Earth. And what did they do? They put ya in a fire ring like a soddin' child in time out while the rest of the world was still in the toilet without you. Then you became big daddy godstiel and suddenly they're pleadin' best friends again like children askin' their mommy to forgive them. And if that wasn't bad enough, they have the nerve to guilt-trip you back into the field while you were off yer fuckin' rocker, only for you to end up stayin' in God's armpit, purgatory, just because they made you think _you _were in the complete wrong." John had finished with a look of honesty. "Is that really what chums would do for one another?"

Castiel couldn't think of a proper reply back. When looking at it from a broad perspective of things, John did have a good point to make for all of this. He began to see what John was saying about him being used. He realized that Cas was only ever called by the boys when they wanted something from him or if they wanted to dump work onto him. He admitted his actions were questionable at best, but it was all for the sake of saving the world, the humans, and the boys…but they didn't see that. When Cas truly thought about it, Sam and Dean have killed, tortured, and sacrificed not only humans and monsters, but his own brothers and sisters that he loved dearly for their own goals. All that he did and is doing was to protect the boys and the human world…but would they do the same for him?

"Startin' to see things in a new light, huh?" John said, holding Castiel's shoulder in comfort. "Welcome to reality, mate."

Castiel didn't bother to care too much of John, or the other ladies' presence at that moment. It was too busy thinking to himself. He felt like a fool to let himself be used for so long without questioning it thinking he'd have a better family. Only to have to be told that he's being used no better than the way the Angels used him…or _are_ using him by Naomi. It hurt him. It hurt him deeply that no matter where he went or what he did, he'd always end up being used for something. He'd never be free, never know true friendship, and would never be his own man.

"I know yer feelin' somethin' fierce…excuse me." John walked past the downed Castiel and strolled right up to Naomi's desk, who was quietly watching the whole thing. He made sure to lean in close so it was just her who heard him. "How about 'ol pouty back there does a few things for me and I'll focuses on findin' the Angel Tablet; in exchange for a lil deal with you all."

Naomi smirked, "Ah yes." She whispered back. "Your soul being damned to hell when you die. And what makes you so sure I can trust you to find the Angel Tablet for us?"

"Because, sweetheart, I know who has it." John grinned, leaving Naomi's to slowly fall off her lips. "A nasty bastard named Wilhelm. He's been around the scenes for quite some time now. But now he's come to Mahora to steal two girls who have great power. And from what you made mini-me back there say, with the Angel Tablet involved in all this bilge means that he's plannin' somethin' big. Bigger than even _I _originally thought."

"So…this is your big plan then; bribe all of Heaven's lives so that you can join the flock when your time comes, all while twisting the thinking of one of our own to bend to your whim."

"It'll help both of us, luv." John brought up.

"I must admit, I am impressed." Naomi admitted. "So be it. Despite my disdain for you and the moment our father decided to create you…the integrity of our kind is crucial. And the tablet must not fall into the wrong hands."

"Then it's settled!" John spoke openly once more. He turned back to the saddened Angel in the trenchcoat. "Good news, fellow trenchcoatian; you 'n I are gonna be workin' real close."

Castiel said nothing right away. He didn't bother to really pay attention to whatever John and Naomi spoke on. He was too busy deciding what he was to do now. After learning these new obvious details, he tried to wrap his head around what to do next. Work with some shady man on finding the Angel Tablet like instructed, or go back to Dean and Sam and help them once more…

He turned to John with stern eyes and furrowed brows. "Take me to the boys."

John's smile slowly dropped. In a way he expected as much. "Dog…" he snorted.

Naomi complied and with a snap of her fingers, sent Cas out of the room and presumably back to Earth.

"So then, I assume it's going as planned?" Evangeline figured.

"Yep." John smirked once more. "As we speak, he's gonna let 'em really have it. And then, we can get things rollin'. Let's get out there as well, shall we?" John walked back to Eva's side. "I don't wanna miss the show."

"Humph. So chaotic, you are." Evangeline snorted. "Well then, I assume I'll have to have a hand to weigh in on all this. However my services won't be as cheap as this buffoon." She looked directly at Naomi with a stone-cold expression. "You know what I desire, Naomi."

"Of course I do." Naomi nodded, "The location of the so-called Thousand Master of if he is even alive. That is what you truly desire, correct?"

"You know me more then I want you to, but at least that makes my demands easier." Evangeline said, turning back to the door along with John. "Until we meet again then."

"Ta." John waved.

With that, the two had suddenly appeared back on the Earthly plane of Mahora Academy, standing within the trees thanks to Evangeline's use of transportation spells.

"So then, shall we?" Eva eyed.

"They're over there." John pointed a finger out in the open of Sakura Lane where the two blonds came just in time to see Castiel return to his senses.

"Now the real fun starts." John smirked.

Castiel had returned to his proper state of mind. Though he didn't entirely remember what had happened or why he was seemingly zoned out, he did remember one crucial thing; what John Constantine said still registered deep into his mind, weighing heavily on him even now. He was still shaken up by the whole thing of who were his true friends and who was just using him. It was obvious John was too shady to be trusted, but…

"Cas!"

Castiel toned back into the discussion at hand with the boys. "O-Oh…um…what?"

"We said, do you know anything about the Kanto and Kansai association that could help us solve this case." Dean repeated for Sam.

"Like maybe any small clues as to whether or not they could have a hand in all this." Sam also said.

"R-Right of course." Castiel answered, still getting curious stares from the boys. "I'm sorry, but…I know nothing."

Dean sighed. "Oh, well that's perfect…"

"Guess that's just something you'll have to look into then, huh?" Sam figured.

"Yeah, and don't come back without bringin' some good news, 'kay?" Dean patted Cas's shoulder.

"But…why is it _I _must do that? Surely you two can handle it…"

"We would, but we're busy lookin' for more evidence around here." Dean answered. "Now chop chop. Do your Angel job 'n all."

"Angel _job_?" Cas noted. "I see…but before I go, a question for you two."

"Uh…yeah, shoot." Sam shrugged, while Dean nodded.

"I would just like to ask…what am I to you two?"

Sam and Dean turned to each other in confusion before turning back to their trenchcoat clad Angel. "Um…what do you mean, Cas?" Dean questioned.

"I mean…I've noticed an increasing number of my services being called from you two in a sort of…servitude manner." Castiel said almost timidly.

"Servitude? Cas, you're not our servant." Sam assured him. "You're are friend. In fact, you're more like our family."

"No, if I were really your family, you wouldn't call me only when it's convenient for you." Quickly answered.

"Well of course, I mean you _are_ an Angel." Dean reminded. "Angels tend to stick to that status quot of coming when called."

"But when I wasn't an angel, you completely forget about me before I was nurtured back to health." Cas answered back with a little more aggression. "During those times, you hardly called as if…I wasn't important."

Dean and Sam looked to each other in confusion again before turning once again back to Castiel. "Cas, what're you talking about—"

"If it were Sam, you wouldn't hesitate to call." Cas intervened, looking at Dean with furrowed brows. "Do you remember when you said I was like a brother to you? You said, just because I can do what I want, doesn't mean I can do _whatever _I want?"

"Well of course I—"

"Well then what gives you the right to order me as if I were a dog to his master, and command me to do your dirty work just because I _can _do whatever I want?" Cas said bitterly in the eyes of Dean, who was shocked at how Cas was speaking to him. "Because in the end, that's all I am. That's all I ever really was to you two; A simple means to an end."

"Oh, come on now! You can't honestly believe that, do you?" Dean argued, "Where is this crap even comin' from, because its bullshit, and you know it!"

"Is it, Dean…or is it _you _who's filled with the feces of a bull?" Cas challenged. "So quick to be there for Sam, so easy to take him out of the fire and throw me in as a proxy just because you can. And when I try to speak for myself, all you do is guilt me into doing things you and I both know are dangerous not only for the world, but for others around you…but not me. No, because I'm just an Angel, I can just come back and be your lap dog again."

"Excuse me?-!" Dean yelled. "Cas, what the hell are you saying?-! In case you forgot, you've had your fair share of sacrifices like breaking Sammy's wall, going behind our backs—"

"You mean like you two did!" Cas shot back. "What I do with my life has _no _concern towards you two. I don't need to check in to report every single step I take! You say I should have more freedom, but yet here I am, being put to work once again just like with the Angels!"

Dean's fury reached the point of physical contact as he grabbed Castiel's coat lapel threateningly with fire burning in his green eyes. "You listen to me! Don't you dare compare us to those sons a' bitches!"

"Dean, that's enough! Let em' go!" Sam called but neither of them heard a word he said.

"Me and Sam have done so much, sacrificed a shit ton, JUST for the world and the people who live in it!" Dean stressed. "We kill, we fight, and we see people die — that's just our life! You have no idea what it's like to have to go through that! You're just an A—"

Dean stopped himself for a moment. He had just realized what he was saying in all his furious anger at Castiel's sudden change in attitude. He had just set himself up for that comment. He forgot that the person he was speaking to _did _know loss. He was losing his own brothers and sisters every day, not knowing where his own father is, fought, killed, and did it all over again. Cas really wasn't any different from the boys. But they figured despite that, he was still eager to help them because he was able to suck it up better than them and fight on…but it was really he thought he had found a group of people who knew loss and he could be closer with, to talk with, and to be a real family with.

"Dean…?" Sam said, but Dean didn't respond. He could only stare in solidified realization of the error in those words he just spoke. He saw into Cas's blue eyes to see the deep rooting disdain he had for Dean at that moment. They were eyes that Dean had only seen so few often, but…to see those angered eyes once more was enough to raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Wilhelm. That's who you'll be looking for." Cas said almost monotonously as he swatted Dean's hand from his coat. It was clear as day he was too fed up to even feign interest. He turned on the heel from the boys and began to walk off from them.

"C-Cas wait—!" Dean called.

"You're right…I am just an Angel…" He said bitterly as he continued down Sakura lane. "But…I'm not_your _Angel anymore."

And without missing a beat, he was gone. Leaving both Dean and Sam standing there just as the clouds began to settle and the thunder rolled in from the distance. But even so, the Winchesters were overwhelmed with confusion for their Angelic friend, who doesn't seem to think of them the same way.

The one most troubled by this was Dean. Because in a way, Cas was right. When it came to family, Dean has always picked Sam or a lot of other people close to him over the one he called "brother". And now he's begun to truly see how much that means. However, he still held true that some of the things Cas did were questionable and dangerous in their own rights. He had always found Castiel a good friend, but a lose canon he sometimes can't be 100% trusted. Especially after getting Sam out of hell and even keeping that info away from Dean himself, while he was living that sweet apple pie life. But now he's left them once more. But who knows how long this time.

"What the hell was that about…?" Sam pondered.

"I don't know…but I do know one thing…" Dean said sorrowfully. "Somethin's not right with Cas…Someone got to 'em."


	3. The First Attack

**Hey Guys. Back to bring more of this story. For the record, I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't start this story from season 9. It would've been interesting to have MOC (Mark of Cain) Dean, Short coated/stolen grace Castiel and…Angel possessed Sam. Along with Gadreel, Hannah, Metatron, and all them. But maybe another time perhaps but not now. Also, Please save Constantine. NBC's gonna stop its first season at 13 episodes and I just don't want it to be cancelled so if you can, please support it. Negima is actually my favorite series to cross other stories over with. It just has a huge cast, character possibilities, and has a big world to work with. I might even take this story farther in a spin off or something but don't hold me to that.**

**So anyway let's proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Mahou Sensei Negima, Supernatural, and Hellblazer/Constantine belongs to its respectable companies. Please support their official releases.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

Down by the Mahora café where it was next to empty do to it still being class time for some, John Constantine sat at one of the outside tables along with the loli vampire and her android assistant also sitting with him. John was too busy indulged in the coffee he was drinking and his thoughts to really talk casually with Eva, who also sat about, drinking tea. Wilhelm was out there and John knew it. All he needed to do is wait for him to make his next move so he can prepare for the aftermath.

"So then…" Evangeline began, "Do you mind sharing with me what your next plan will be?"

"Patience little one." John remarked, pissing Eva off. "All will come to those who do a little waiting. Or so they say."

"Wait for what exactly? In case you've forgotten, you've convinced an angel to not only abandon his new family with the Winchesters, but you've also convinced him that he has no proper structure of a family that he's always wanted."

"Ah, but that's also where_ I_ come in." John explained. "Y'see, berks like _Clarence_ (Castiel) are a dime a dozen up in those clouds. But he's an easier target to control because of his desire for family. Give 'em a lil love and he'll jump distances for ya. All I need to do is play mommy dearist to 'em and he'll be helpin' get all this settled quicker. See, that's the mistake those idiot brothers made; you can't expect a dog to be man's best friend without showin' it some love first."

"Humph. Sounds like something I should consider for the boy." Eva considered.

"Yeah, well speakin' of the lil tosser..." John started, elbows on the table as he looked Eva in her eyes, "...how is it that you get the pleasure of givin' lessons to the son of the man who trapped you in this godforsaken school in the first place?" John questioned, "Seems a bit ironic, don't ya think?"

"If you think I'm assisting him simply because he begged me, then you might as well shove those thoughts down your throat. I care nothing for the boy's safety nor what he does with what I've taught him afterwards." Evangeline said pompously. "Just so long as it doesn't get in the way of me, or my own affairs."

"And what if he ends up usin' that power back at you?"

"He's in no way like you, John. The boy's more honest, and naïve. He'd never be able to understand the world you come from."

"I dunno. Loneness, sadness, despair, revenge—those sound like somethin' we both share in common." John said, leaning back in his seat as he blew smoke into the sky. "Negi Springfield; the only known survivor of that fatal night of the demons, thanks to the supposed help of his thought-to-be-dead father. Sounds like somethin' out of a pop-up book, doesn't it."

"If we're talking about lives as books, yours would be a cheaply written horror flick." The blond vampire mocked, stirring her tea.

"Always with the subtle hits, aren't you luv?"

Suddenly, both heard the sound of wings flap towards them and turned to see the long trenchcoated angel appear before them. However his expression had said it all; a mixture of anger and sorrow all in those burning eyes of his.

"Well look who's come 'round to grace us with his presence." Constantine toasted. "I assume you're here for a reason?"

"Yes…I am." Castiel nodded. His head stared at the ground with such doubt and hurt in his subtle gruff voice. "…You were…right. The boys…all this time…they have done nothing but use me…I was just a—"

"—dog?" John finished coyly. "Yeah. 'specially to that Dean one. I'm pretty sure he cared less for ya, anyway."

That for some odd reason hit Cas harder than he expected it to. It hurt that Sam and Dean used him but hearing Dean treated him like a dog the most made Cas feel more worse than he originally did. Of course, Castiel put such depressing feelings to the side and focused on what he was to do next. "Well…now I know. Now all that matters is finding the Angel Tablet and saving the Angels."

"And we will." John assured him standing from his chair and wrapping an arm around Cas's shoulder. "All we need to do is a lil investigating, and we'll find what we need. But I can't do it alone, Y'know. I'm gonna need you."

"Oh…as a dog I assume."

"No, mate. As a teammate. A comrade…a friend."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the smiling magician. He could obviously see the deceit in John's eyes from a mile away. However he only focused on finding what needs to be found anyway so he figured he might as well follow John, seeing as he had no need to call to the boys anymore. "Just…tell me what you need."

"That's the spirit." John smiled, patting his back and strolling right past him. "Now then, down to business." He turned on the heel and smiled towards Castiel. "I need you to head down to Kyoto. There's a man there named Eishun Konoe whose expectin' me. Just drop me name to 'em, and he'll give you what he knows on all this. Tell 'em I sent you."

Castiel nodded. "Alright then."

"Wait." Evangeline stopped them. "I don't trust him. He might get called by Naomi again. The reason he hasn't is thanks to Chachamaru's sonars canceling of any magic or celestial disturbances. Trust me when I say it was a hassle to get it working." She took a sip of her tea and spoke once more with an eye on Castiel. "She will accompany you on your trip."

"Okay." Cas accepted.

He watched as Chachamaru joined him on his side and held onto Castiel's shoulder. He took a side glance towards the emotionless doll face of an expression she carried in those green eyes of hers. It was almost like that of an Angel.

Chachamaru looked towards "Shall we proceed then, Castiel-san." She asked in a monotone voice.

"Um…yes, let's go."

With only a second, Castiel and Chachamaru were gone from sight. John turned a heel and walked back to the table the vampire sat at. "Aaah~ A lil sympathy treatment, is it? The sod's got a chum with a blank stare to help him find out a lil bit about 'emself and then when he realizes things, he could either continue being my errand boy or go back to being their lovely pet. Puttin' me in a difficult situation, y' are."

"Humph. Don't take this the wrong way, John, but you're a nuisance that I can't afford to let slip through my fingers." Eva said as John sat down across from her. "You didn't think I would just let you control someone of that kind of power without holding you by a leash, did you?"

John scoffed. "Guess I can't fool 'em all, can I?"

"I'm afraid not. I know you, John Constantine. I've seen your work and all that you've done in your long-listed past. And I will tell you this much…" She eyed John with fierce blue orbs. "Do not try anything too rash. For if you do, I will see to it personally that you be dragged to the lowest circles of Hell for all eternity."

John didn't show fear. Instead he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Send me t'Hell, eh?" He said rather solemnly. He outted his cigarette to the ground with his foot smudging out the smoke. "Not like I'm waitin' for a ticket, now am I…"

Eva scoffed, "You and your annoying comebacks." Eva stood from her seat and stretched her arms up. "That reminds me…I have the brat to mentor now."

"You go on ahead then." John said, getting up from his chair. "I got other business to take care of."

"Do you?"

"Just puttin' some finishin' touches on my grand master tricks for our uninvited guest." John said at the turn of the heel and strolled off. "You wouldn't care…'least not now."

_**BACK ON CAMPUS**_

Mahora's Library Island. A fantastic form of architecture built many years ago by the founders of Mahora Academy. Library Island is literally a library that's in the middle of a body of the ocean. The only connection to civilization it has is a long bridge that connects it to the rest of the campus.

Sam Winchester strolled into this peculiar odyssey of a library, noticing a warmness about its hickory backdrop color. He also noticed an abundant number of students who were also present. Some even shooting him small glances and whispering to some of their friends. Sam knew what that meant; either they were making fun of him or they were admiring him from afar. Sam himself never found himself super attractive, but he also didn't think he was ugly either.

Sam continued on to the counter where he saw the librarians who were also high school girls. "Um…excuse me?"

The girl's looked up and one was completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of this tall man before them. The purpled haired girl whose bangs covered her eyes looked like a deer in the headlights as she trembled in fear and her voice a bit shaky as well. "W-W-We…! Wh-Wha..W-What…W-Wo—!"

"Welcome, Sam-san. What is it that we can do for you?" Said the one with darker blue long hair and her forehead clearly showing. She seemed to have a sort of unfeasible air about her.

Sam was a bit confused as to how they knew his name. Then he remembered that these two could've been students from that class he and Dean visited. The one with Konoka Konoe and Asuna Kaguazaka in it.

"Uh, yes. I was hoping if you could point me in the right direction to a certain category of books I'm looking for…" Sam asked. He wasn't too prepared to just flat out say what books he needed but he figured they were in a hurry. And maybe that name Castiel said could answer why he suddenly acted the way he did and flew away from him and Dean like that. He had no time to try and be so subtle. "…Books that have something to do with…well…the occult?"

"Of course. Would that include demonology, dark arts, or mythological creatures?" The blue haired girl asked. "Or would theology and religion be more to your choosing in which the celestial section would be what you're looking for…or…" She slowly eyed Sam with, what he took, as a suspicious look on her face. "…might you be looking for books on _spells _or _magic_."

Poor Sam couldn't have been more obvious with his reaction. His eyes widened for a second before donning the confused brow expression to cover for him. But it was too little too late. Yue's eyes didn't miss his reaction at all. She got him. She nodded in understanding. "I see. So then you must be one as well."

"One…what?"

"There's no denying you are indeed a mage as well." Yue whispered.

"E-EH?! Y-Yue! What are you saying?!" Nodoka exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"Um look, I really don't know what you're talking about here, but trust me; I'm no mage. Besides there's no such thing." Sam assured her, playing the fool of thinking she was joking about mages and wizards on campus. But Sam was already caught up with everything from the principle's explanation back in his office. Plus he translated _Mahora_ with the _Mahou _part.

"Really?" Yue said with a bit of suspicion still on her face. However she sighed and sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "Fine, then. I'll take your word for it." Yue didn't really mind dropping the word _mage _with Sam. She already found it odd that he and Dean would appear during the recent rumor's beginning. It was too easy to put two and two together. Whatever's happening has to do with sending these two mysterious men here to help take care of it. And then there was that other man in the trenchcoat and blond hair; what was his part in all this? "Then may I ask why you're looking for such books?"

"Just a little bit of curiosity is all." Sam answered. "Thought I'd do research on demons for a novel I'm working on."

A novel of bullshit Yue thought, but nevertheless played along. "I see. Well I'm a bit busy at the moment with filing so I'll let Nodoka help you out with that."

"E-EEH?-!" Nodoka exclaimed. "B-But—!"

Yue took Nodoka to the side where Sam wouldn't hear (to his confusion) and whispered to her; "Nodoka, I have a suspicious feeling about that man. I think he knows about the mages and magic."

"Y-You think so?" She whispered.

"Yes. I think he's here to look into those rumors going on around here about the dark figure. It's a hunch but I'm pretty sure there's more to that rumor then we know. So for now, we need to help the boys out for as much as we can."

"But what if _they're _bad guys too?-!"

"Don't worry. They don't look like bad people. Quite the opposite actually."

"Yeah, but—!"

"Nodoka will help you find what you're looking for." Yue told Sam without Nodoka's consent.

"Y-YUE!"

Sam could sense some distain with the purple haired miss and figured she really didn't want to help him. He didn't want to cause anyone grief. "Well if you really don't want to, then…"

"Oh no, no! I-I didn't…I mean…" Nodoka couldn't deny it any longer. She already felt it rude to at least not help him after Yue insisted on it. She gave a small sigh and held her chest to calm her beating heart. "Okay…please follow me then."

Nodoka timidly walked out of the counter and quickly strolled past Sam without a word. He had hoped he didn't frighten her but it seemed no matter what he did, she'd still be scared. Sam ignored it and allowed her to lead him through the library. What Sam quickly realized was that this very library was beyond massive. Millions upon millions of books were all around them on shelves that almost towered over them both. They headed up a flight of stairs that lead to even more books and shelves of books surrounding them.

Sam was taken aback by the large quantities of books that surrounded him. All this knowledge and information could really turn the tide for the war that's going on back in the states. He hated to have to leave it all behind for now, but he had a gut feeling that he might find some useful information in the land known for spirits and exorcisms among the occult.

"U-Um…" Sam was directed back towards his shy guide who was at the stairs towards the higher levels of bookcases. "Please follow me."

"Oh, right." Sam said as he jogged over to her side. The two strolled up the stairs as it seemed to get more and more eerie the higher the climbed. To at least ease the obvious tension, he decided to make small talk. "So, uh…this is a pretty big library, huh?"

"Oh, yes it is." Nodoka nodded. "It's one of the oldest standing attractions of Mahora Academy, said to have been built during the meji period."

"The meiji period? Like World War II, right?"

"Yes. It was designed to hold millions of books from all over the world. However the influx of books was too much for the original structure, so the people who were building it had no choice but to expand it into an underground library to hold the many books. No one knows exactly what the design of the library is nor how deep it goes, but one thing's for certain is that it's still considered, to this day, the largest library in the world."

Sam was impressed. Not only for the library's scale but also towards Nodoka who can come out of her shell when it comes to books. "Guess when it comes to books, you'll talk my ear off all day." Sam joked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Relax, it was a joke." Sam assured her. "Besides I get it. I can…kinda get a little talkative when it comes to books too, so I get it."

"Really…do you have a favorite?" Nodoka asked.

"Um…I wouldn't say they're favorites but I do read a lot of things." Sam thought on it. "Maybe you can say I read a little too much and end up learning more then I intended to."

"Intended…?"

"It's a long story…oh we reached the end."

Nodoka returned to her surroundings and noticed that they indeed made it to the end of those long stairs.

"Ah, we have…so about the book you were looking for."

"Right, right…" Sam remembered. "Like I said before I just need something about demonology and based on the occult is all."

"Right. This way then." Nodoka pointed down the path of book shelves and took the lead with Sam following right behind.

Sam may have been strolling along with Nodoka to find what he needed, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He saw the unwanted guest as he was climbing up the stairs during Nodoka's explanation on the library's origins. He held his gun at the ready and a knife just in case with his guard up.

This wasn't going to be a simple search for a book that much was certain.

_**BACK ON CAMPUS**_

While Sam was looking into the library for more clues, Dean decided to ask around for any witness claims of any sightings of this shadowy man. So far, all accounts turned out the same; dead ends and getting no further towards finding the culprit. However he did find out that there's already a fan club dedicated to him by a group of girls. While mildly flattered, he was also disturbed at how fast they actually formed a club. Finally, Dean sat on the steps of one of the campus's large trees to muse over everything. But what always came to mind was Castiel. He just couldn't understand why Castiel went awol on them with no explanation as to where he went or why he acted the way he did so suddenly.

Dean began to wonder if maybe it had something to do with his time in purgatory. He knew Castiel wasn't fully okay from his time there. He knew he shouldn't have left him, but that's what Cas chose for himself. But Dean knew something was going on with Cas—something beyond just him. Almost like…someone was controlling him.

Dean reached for his cellphone and called his brother on how it's going on his end. But no answer and only going to voicemail and the beep.

"Hey Sam, it's me. " Dean said on the phone, "I got nothin' on my end. I'm gonna wrap this whole thing up and head over…to…"

Dean's words were cut short by the sight of something peculiar. From the distance two people slowly walking across the lane. Judging by their height, Dean could tell they were children; one with reddish brown hair and in a green suit. That was obviously Negi from that classroom. The other one had long blond hair and dressed in a red school uniform with black long stockings. Negi seemed a tad bit exhausted from the way he was dragging his feet, while the blond one was walking just fine. Dean also noticed a long staff on the boy's back that looked a bit conspicuous.

"Well that's something you don't see every day…" Dean muttered. "…Or that."

Dean then spotted another strange sight a few paces behind the single children walking. By the looks of it, they seemed to be a bunch of upper grade girls no older than their early teens with different styles and colors of hair. They looked like students that Dean saw in that classroom he visited.

One was that orange haired pigtailed girl, Asuna Kagaurazaka while the other was the long brunette haired Konoka Konoe. What were the odds that both would be in his sights like this? But accompanying them was three more girls—a girl with black hair in a side pigtail, one with blond pigtails and tan skin, and one with red hair in an up-do ponytail. They seemed to be slowly creeping from corner to corner, tailing the two kids.

"Uh…call me back…" Dean said on the phone as he hung up.

Dean pulled out his handgun and jogged to the scene as he followed the group of girls' game of hide-n-seek by keeping his distance so as to not be seen by neither of the groups. Dean wasn't 100% sure whether those girls were demons or not, but he wasn't going to just sit by and watch something so suspicious transpire right before his own eyes. That just wasn't _the Winchester way_.

_**ON LIBRARY ISLAND**_

Nodoka felt awkward. But that wasn't anything new for her. She always felt an awkward sensation when she was alone with a male. Like an uneasy feeling in her chest that riddled her with fear. She was never good with men or their presence not because she hated them, but she was just had too much anxiety around them. And this was more than apparent when she was around this towering man before her, who was searching for books of his own interest as she stood to the side of the balcony of this almost chasm of a library. He already had two in hand and was looking for more. Every now and then, Sam would ask Nodoka for help with a particular book he's searching for but for the most part she stayed quiet and let Sam do what he was doing.

"Alright…" Sam muttered.

"Y-Yes?"

"What? Oh, no, I was saying I found the last book I needed." Sam said, reaching for the book on the high shelf. Nodoka was impressed at how high his reach was compared to hers. But that was to be expected given his height. Once he had the book, he turned back to Nodoka. "Okay, now we can—DUCK!"

Nodoka was startled by that sudden outburst from Sam. But was even MORE startled when he pulled out a gun from his belt. Nodoka screamed in terror as she ducked to the ground with her hands over her head as she heard the bullets go off and send at least two shots over her head. She was so frightened that she kept her eyes shut tightly while trembling like a small creature.

"Come on!" Sam called. Nodoka heard footsteps come towards her and was quickly yanked up by the wrist. Her shot open in horror of what was going on as she was pulled from where she was. However that issue was pushed aside to an even bigger one as she heard a loud crash from behind her. She looked back only to see in horror, the sight of a very pale skinned girl with short hair and wearing a white dress was floating over the balcony in which Nodoka originally stood. Her arms were like that of sharp claws that were two times as big as a car.

"Move!" Sam yelled. Nodoka complied and ran as fast as she could with Sam as the pale girl, with her haunting cackling from behind them and the loud stomps those terrible claws made, came charging after them.

They ran down the stairs as the demon pale girl sent strange pillars of tentacles slamming at them! As one came close to hitting him, he could feel a drop of water hit his cheek. It was then, that Sam figured out that these tentacles and the girl herself was made of pure water solidified into a weapon in the form of the girl. She was summoned here by someone—someone who wanted him and Nodoka dead.

Sam quickly reached the end of the stairs and grabbed Nodoka's wrist to pull her close towards her just as one of the girl's tentacles came slamming into the stairs and causing the entire staircase to collapse to the bottomless pits of the library chasm. However the paled water girl simply floated on air, claws and tentacles ready for more action.

Sam aimed and fired shots at the demon, but they simply flew right through it while pushing her back only by a few inches. This demon was practically immune to most of Sam's bullets and took them all like nothing. Though it did subdue her a bit and gave them a good distraction to high tail it out of there.

"Let's go!" Sam said as he grabbed Nodoka's wrist and ran off towards the entrance.

Nodoka could feel her legs tiring from the intense running she and Sam were doing. It may have been easy for him to run for such a long time, but for Nodoka, it was a strain on her body. Already she was out of breath and pumping as much of her energy into her feet as she could. She might as well have been dragged by Sam at this point. Even so, the dangers that could await her if she stopped were much more dangerous in comparison.

Finally the two made it to the entrance of Library Island, only to be horrified to see they were too late. For within bodies of water formed into spheres all across the entrance area, the innocent students were held captive within them, floating in them and unconscious or dead for all they knew.

"What the hell is this…?" Sam uttered. He knew it was from that pale girl demon and quickly took action by heading down the stairs towards them to cut them loose.

Meanwhile Nodoka looked around frantically as she ran towards the counter. "Yue!"

Quickly popping from the within the counter window was the dark blue haired friend of Nodoka, just as shaken up as Nodoka was, but still able to keep a calm and cautious emotion about her.

"Nodoka!" Yue called back. She swiftly jumped over the counter window and ran towards her shy friend with relief that she was safe and sound in the mist of all that madness. "Are you alright, Nodoka?-!"

"Yes. I'm fine." Nodoka nodded, overjoyed to see that her friend was able to survive that terror that had befallen the rest of the students. She even began to tear up a bit just by seeing Yue was alright. "Thank goodness _you're_ alright…"

"Yeah…but what about the others?" Yue and Nodoka turned towards the suited younger Winchester who was busy trying to cut the rest of the students free, but to no avail. All he was doing was cutting through pure water and making no dents in getting through to saving the girls trapped inside.

"Damnit! I can't get them loose!" Sam snarled at his own powerlessness. Just once, he wanted to get through a hunting job without innocent lives being lost at the expense of saving more lives. Why the hell would he think being in another country would be any different was a mystery even to him.

But that self-loathing was put on hold when a loud shifting sound could be heard from the distance within the chasms of the library.

"Come on, you two!" Sam ordered as he ran towards the exit. Nodoka and Yue followed no questions asked. Considering what they had seen of this threat, there really wasn't any other choice in the matter. All three of them ran out of the building and onto the wide open bridge just as thunder was beginning to roll in the grey clouds. Sam ran straight towards the impala that he "borrowed" from Dean to get to the Library.

"Get in! Hurry!" Sam hustled. He jumped right into the driver's seat while the girls got into the back. The second Sam got the engine roaring, he put the car in _reverse_ and slammed on the petal. The car jolted back from the library far enough for Sam to turn the black car around and switch to _drive. _He put his foot on the gas and floored it across the bridge away from the island. He was lucky the rain was beginning to come in just as he was driving away so no one was in the path of the car.

He looked in the review mirror and saw nothing there apparently. It seemed he was able to escape the demon just in time as a sigh of relief left his lips. He eased up on the pedal as they reached the end of the bridge and drove slow onto the road.

"You two alright?" Sam asked.

"Y-Yes…" Nodoka mumbled. She was still a bit shaken up by what had happened.

"We're fine…but what _was _that back there?" Yue questioned, "Some kind of demon?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, really." Sam replied. "It could've been a water demon or uh, some kind of Japanese folklore demon I don't know about."

"So…you've fought stuff like that before then?" Yue assumed.

Sam had no way to hide it anymore. He figured he might as well tell them what's happening around here considering there was no way to lie his way out of this one. It was too bad he had to involve these two into all of this. For all he knew they could've been normal high school girls who were at the wrong place at the wrong time…or around him to be precise. "Alright, yes. I have…fought monsters, but nothing like that thing." The rain was beginning to come down as Sam switched the window wipers on.

"I knew it. So you _are _a hunter." The blue haired girl figured out without a single expression of surprise hitting her face. "It was pretty obvious considering you and that other man just so happen to show up days after a strange rumor about a murderer roaming the campus popped up. Not only that, but your interest in those particular books you were looking for was too off setting even for it to be a coincidence. Honestly I must say for an exorcist or hunter to try and be that quiet and secretive about what his real goal is in being here at an all-girl's school, I must say you and your brother don't do a very good job in staying on the down low."

"Gee thanks for the compliment…" Sam sassed.

"Just a simple evaluation, don't let it get you down. Happens to the best of us, you know?" Yue assured him. "Now about that other man…"

"Who? Dean…? Well might as well point out he's actually my older brother."

"H-He's the oldest?" Nodoka blurted in genuine shock. Both she and Yue assumed that the man driving in the front seat with them in the back was the older of the two. This was certainly an eye-opener for them. More so then finding out they were brothers.

"Yeah, I know." Sam gloated. "He always hated that."

"I can tell. So what are your _real _names then?" Yue insisted. "And don't say it's "Smith" because I know those have to be cover names."

Sam sighed. There really wasn't any way around all this. "Alright…our real names are Sam and Dean Winchester. We travel around a lot, searching for cases of out of the ordinary occurrences that pop up every now and then, and drive over there to do what we do best. Dean calls it—"

"—_the Family Business._"

Sam looked over his shoulder with eyes still on the road. "What?"

"Saving people…" Yue began.

"Hunting things…" Nodoka finished.

Both eyes went wide and mouths agape. Sam knew those looks and why they would know exactly what he was gonna say. He was ready to cringe just as the words left their mouths.

"Y-Y-You're…!" Nodoka began in a stuttering but stars truck notion as her companion was.

"Th…The _real…_S-Sam W-W-Winchester…!" Yue sputtered with stars in her eyes. "A-And…! Y-You're brother's…R-Really…!"

"Yes, Yes! We're Sam and Dean from the _Supernatural _books!" Sam stated to his chagrin. To this day he still hated it when people mention those books that Chuck wrote about their lives. It was bad enough people knew almost everything about them (including private things) but even all the way out in Japan, they still can't escape those damned books or its fans. "Everything that happened in the books—the monsters, the demons, angels, Castiel—"

"CASTIEL-SAMA IS REAL?-!"

Both Yue and Sam looked at the sudden out spoken shy girl; Nodoka's eyes glowing bright and her attention dead set on Sam answering her question feverishly. It was obvious to Sam who was her favorite character in the books that's for sure.

"Yeah, all real." Sam finished, keeping his eyes back on the road. They had stopped right in front of the girl's main class building as a place to rest in Sam's opinion to gather his thoughts and explain a few things. "Listen, everything in those books _did _happen, but it was years ago. Back when things were getting pretty serious and…well…You two know."

The girls quickly put together the contents of the books and remembered all the harsh, and horrible events that occurred to Sam and Dean in the run of those novels. The death of their mother, the death of their father, Dean going to hell, their half-brother being possessed by Michael, Sam being possessed by Lucifer, and finally Sam going to Hell.

Just remembering those pivotal moments brought tears to their eyes the more they looked at Sam. And the fact that all of this actually transpired to him and his brother in real life was even more heart-breaking to them. While they cried at how the books ended, the real ones lived it and felt even more pain then the readers did.

"So…are you…okay now?" Yue asked in a shaky voice.

"O-Oh don't worry I'm fine now! I promise!" Sam quickly reassured them—laying their worries to rest. "Like I said; this was years—"

Sam was quickly interrupted by the sound of a chiming come from Sam's pocket. "Excuse me." Sam turned forward and answered his phone the second he saw his brother's name. "Dean?"

"_Sam, where are you?"_

"In front of Mahora's main building. Why does it sound like you're outside?"

"_Because I am, Sammy! Look, I'm in the forest and was tracking these people down who were following that boy in the classroom and a blond haired girl. They looked like students but I don't know 100%. But they seemed to have all went into this wooden cabin outside of plain sight. Get here as soon as you can._"

"Got it. Wooden cabin in the forest. I'll be right there." Sam then hung up the phone.

"Did he say…wooden cabin in the forest?" Yue asked. "Outside of plain sight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Both Nodoka and Yue said at the same time with the same troubled expressions; "Uh oh…"


	4. The Second Attack

**Hey Guys. Back to bring more of this story. So I feel I must confess that I'm not particularly happy about the direction that Supernatural has been going for quite a while now. I liked seasons 1 through 7 but after that, I slowly began to grow annoyed by the way it was going. Dean annoyed the piss out of mean in season 8 (even though I'm using season 8 Sam and Dean) and I didn't like how Castiel was being handled. I wasn't a fan of crazy Cas in season 7 but him in season 8 was pretty bad. Season 9 wasn't exactly the best and season 10 is getting old and boring to me.**

**But enough of that. So Constantine is going to be moving to 8 o' clock on Friday and returning January 15th. A pretty good time honestly. I really hope we get a season 2. If you like it, look up #saveconstantine and they'll show you how to get more views up for a second season.**

**As for Negima, I've been re-reading a lot of it, and finding out new things that I didn't notice before. Some foreshadowing while others just small things I didn't notice before. Also I'm not a big fan of UQ holder, Akamatsu's other work that's linked as a continuation from Negima. Just not my thing Y'know.**

**So anyway let's proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Mahou Sensei Negima, Supernatural, and Hellblazer/Constantine belong to their respectable companies. Please support their official releases.**

* * *

The oldest Winchester had decided to slowly trace the gaggle of girls that were following these two kids suspiciously into the forest of trees and a small patch of wilderness. They seemed to have been talking among themselves about the two kids, but Dean was too far from them to hear exactly what was being said. And the downpour of rain didn't make that any easier for him. But they all seemed to have ended up in a log cottage outside the general populous.

"Well this wasn't in the school brochure." Dean uttered to himself. He continued scoping the cottage and had seen not only the two kids go in, but also saw the other girls (including Asuna and Konoka) enter in as well. Dean wasn't sure if this was a trap or not, but considering two of those girls were ones he needed to bodyguard, he really had no choice in the matter.

"Worth a look either way." Dean decided.

He cocked his gun as ran lightly through the rain with light footsteps and towards the wooden home's porch roof. Dean slowly pressed his ear to the door for any noises of struggling—he heard faint talking amongst the girls and nothing that resembled an issue from what he could guess.

Finally he heard the sound of footsteps fading away. It appeared to Dean that they left the living room and moved the party elsewhere. Dean slowly opened the door and took aim into the house; no one there. Dean did however take notice of one side of the room holding a large assortment of stuffed animals and plush dolls, all dressed in creepy gothic clothes.

"What is this, the room of Regan MacNeil?" Dean mused to himself, picking up one of the stuffed dolls and examining it. "Whoever lives here sure has a thing for dolls."

Dean quickly dropped the doll the second he heard a small noise coming from the entrance to the basement. The door was left wide open into a crevice of stairs and darkness. He could hear female voices from below chatting amongst themselves. At least it wasn't a trap. Dean followed the far off chatter down the stairs in a slow pace with gun in hand. The deeper he went, the darker it got until it became pure dusk with the exception of the small windows down there. Even then, all that did was make the entire hallway of strange dolls and puppets hung by their pulling string even more eerie. Nevertheless he focused on the voices at the end of the hall as the voices slowly became audible the closer he got.

Suddenly, Dean began to hear a strange sound of gust bellowing across the walls. Dean stopped cautiously with a gun aimed forward in case of a sneak attack.

"The hell was that…one way to find out…" Dean opted. He wasted no time anymore and ran towards the end of the hall without a care as to how loud his footsteps were. No need to play quiet anymore when a sound like that shot into his ear. Dean went running into the room with gun at the ready, only to be surprised to find no one was there anymore. Not a single girl in sight. The room was completely void of anybody in fact.

"The hell? Where'd they go?" Dean questioned, pointing his gun in different directions just in case of a surprise attack.

Once Dean assessed the cost was clear, he turned his attention towards a strange item that was pretty much the sole attention of this room. A light was cast over a small pedestal holding a large orb sitting on top of it. Inside it was a miniature oval-shaped tower with long stairs circling it along with another pillar on the far side of the thicker tower with a long bridge connecting the two together. Below all this was a small bowl of sea water along with a small beach at the entrance to the tower.

"Someone's got a lot of time on their hands." Dean wondered, circling the sphere.

Dean got a closer look into the strange sphere; admiring the great detail on it, from a small pillar in the middle of the tower's roof, to even a smaller home on the far side of the tower.

"Nerd..." Dean scoffed.

Dean took an even closer look into the sphere and looked especially at the bridge connecting the tower and pillar. Upon inspecting it thoroughly, he noticed something…odd. He looked even closer towards the sphere and his eyes instantly bulged wide in shock.

"What the—"

"Dean!"

Dean quickly turned back towards the entrance to see Sam come running in with two other girls that looked like students from that class he visited. "Sammy? What—?" However before Sam could even say anymore to his older brother, all of them together were being enveloped in a strange light that consumed all of them whole.

"W-What is this?-!" Sam called to the girls.

"This is new to us!" Yue answered.

Both Sam and Dean tried to react fast enough, but to no avail as all four of them suddenly vanished in a pale bright of towering proportions and blinded them all in its blaze. Once the light had settled, all four of them had vanished from the room without a single trace.

_**-MEANWHILE-**_

Kyoto

A place of rich culture to its Japanese roots and flourishing scenery of areas still held together from periods as old as the 1700s. It's here where time has not dissuaded the natural beauty that radiated throughout. However while Kyoto was magnificent in sight, now was not the time to take in the sights as one would anticipate. Castiel and Chachamaru had just landed into Kyoto via Angel travel and stood before a long flight of stairs that ascended onto a higher mountainous shrine. For Castiel it mimicked that of a mansion that stood before all of Kyoto as a guardian protector.

"This is where John said to go, correct?" Cas asked Chachamaru.

"Yes." She nodded. "This is the correct location in which John Constantine has instructed us to arrive in."

"Then we best receive whatever John's friend wanted to give to him and leave. I'd rather not stay here, knowing that the boys might…call me…" Cas hated having to remember how the boys have treated him under the banner of friendship. The more he thought on it, the more distressed he became. But he didn't have the time to wallow in his own self-pity. He needed to do what he was asked and retrieve that which John has asked for. "Never mind. Let's continue."

"Yes." Chachamaru agreed. Letting Castiel take the lead, Chachamaru stared at the trench coated angel with her dull green eyes. There was no need for detailed analyzing to see that Castiel had been dishearten by the lie John Constantine had told of his relationship with the boys. However from Chachamaru's data on the Winchester's activity, it wasn't all that much of a lie. They did use Castiel for themselves and only called on him when needed.

But rather than share that information, she continued to follow Castiel up the long flight of concrete stairs before them. There was too much to do right now then worry. Especially with such a threat looming about and her master unprotected. She knew Evangeline could take care of herself just fine, but her not being there with her just didn't feel right with her at all. As such, she at least wanted this to be done with quick and—

"Castiel-san!"

Cas looked over his shoulder quickly towards his companion to her sudden call. However it only took seconds for Castiel to quickly turn forward again and lift his arm to block a wooden sword slamming into his arm aggressively. Castiel saw the holder of the sword was a simple human woman dressed in robes of the samurai of old.

Knowing she was just human, Castiel opted to use hand-to-hand combat to fight. He opened his free hand and palm-hit his female opponent back with a good amount of force behind the attack to knock her onto the wider surface of the flight of stairs in which Cas ran up to give him more room to fight.

Soon enough, out from the bushes that lined the stairs came even more of the same robed humans; both men and women with wooden swords at the ready. At least seven had surrounded the trench coated Angel in a deadly circle.

"Castiel-san!" Chachamaru called.

"Don't worry. I can handle them myself." Castiel insisted.

As if an insult was thrown, one of the swordswomen ran at him, ready to strike. Castiel blocked her strike with his forearm and used his other palm to push her back with great force behind it. The second was a man who launched towards the angel, only for his strike to be swatted away and punched in the jaw. The third charged in after him, only to suddenly find himself off his feet with a bruised chin from one of Castiel's uppercuts. Cas crouched at the side swing of another wooden sword, and rose again to punch that swordsman in the face.

The other four took halt to their full-frontal assault as they slowly surrounded the trench coated angel, who was barely breaking a sweat. He rose no hands to even defend himself. He simply stood there, waiting on them with that stoic expression on his face. The four began to feel a great veil of anxiety and unease over-shadow them. Their advisory is only one man, yet he's already easily disposed of four of their high ranking students.

"Please hear me. I don't want to fight any of you." Castiel warned. "I only wish for you all to stand down, and allow me and my company an audience with your master. We swear no harm."

"T-Then state your business here!" one of the swordsmen ordered.

"I'm here on behalf of John Constantine."

The warriors all held a collective gasp at the mention of that name. The male warriors all grumbled and growled with gritted teeth at the memory of the man's very name, while the female warriors either had a look of fear on their faces or collective blushing and muttering to one another like high school girls upon talking about a famous celebrity. But one constant was that they all knew the man Castiel spoke of.

"I take it that name holds familiarity."

"In more ways than one."

Everyone's heads turned towards the higher ground of the stone stairs to see a single man stand there, dressed in Japanese Shinto garbs. He was a middle aged man with black short hair and glasses. Though he looked like an ordinary man, Castiel could clearly feel a powerful abundance of ki inside of him. The other warriors bowed to his very presence.

"You must be the owner of this shrine, correct?" Castiel concluded.

"I am." The man said with a warm smile. "My name is Eishun Konoe. Chief of the Kansai Magic Association." He slowly strolled down the stairs. "I apologize for my guards. I've had to increase the security towards the shrine what with a powerful foe roaming about. Plus I figured I'd test your abilities for myself seeing as you're an Angel."

"I see." Castiel said, "So I assume you have what he request then?"

"I do." Eishun answered, appearing before Castiel. "I must say though, you two share quite an uncanny similarity to one another."

"Yes, it's the trench coats, I presume." Cas understood. "But I apologize for my intrusion on your holy grounds. We are in a hurry so if you don't mind…"

"But of course. Follow me."

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Sam…! Sammy wake up!"

Sam's eyes fluttered to the sight of bright blue skies and the sun over his face. He immediately felt himself lying on the ground and his back aching in pain from what assumed falling towards the ground. As he sat up, he groaned and massaged his head from the pain it was causing him.

"Ugh…Dean?" Sam said in a slight daze.

"Risen' shine _hermano_." Dean said, offering a hand along with Nodoka. Sam accepted both hands and was pulled up by the two (with more effort on Nodoka's part).

"Thanks." Sam groaned, trying to get a hold of his proper state mind by rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well maybe if you open those eyes and actually take a look around…" Dean said.

Sam's sight slowly returned to him, only to have those eyes go wide at the marvelous sight before him; starring them in the face was a long stone bridge that linked from the large pillar they were currently standing on to a towering oval shaped tower that stood ahead. Not only that, but the skies were partly cloudy with the sunny gleaming brightly with no signs of the spherical shaped glass casing in sight. It was almost as if Sam and Dean had transported into a whole new world.

"What the hell?-!" Sam exclaimed in complete shock. "Dean, where are we?-!"

"How the hell should I know, okay?-!" Dean shouted back, "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"W-Well…! There's gotta be a reason for this...!" Nodoka quivered.

"There is." Yue explained, standing at the eve of the bridge. "Somehow or another we seem to be in the same place that resembled the miniature set up in that spherical glass case we saw before."

"Wait. You're saying we straight up _George Shrink-d_ ourselves into this thing?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Oooh! You just did your pop culture references like in the books." The blue haired high school girl noted.

"Wait, did you say…ah no." Dean face palmed.

"Yeeeah, we're pretty famous here too." Sam regretted to say.

"Ugh, that's just freakin' perfect…" Dean sighed. "Even in Japan? Seriously?"

"On the contrary, I'd be rather ecstatic to have myself be in a book that follows my daily life." Yue confessed, "Especially with all this excitement occurring around me and Nodoka. Magic water demons, secrets, meeting characters from a book who turned out to be real—I feel like my days are getting far more interesting than school lessons."

"You say that, but your legs are shaking just as much as Nodoka's are." Sam noted.

"They're shaking with excitement." Yue lied.

"Uh huh…" Dean accepted. "Well no use in just standing here all day. Might as well get a good look at what's going on here."

Dean ended up taking the lead with Yue following right beside him and Nodoka and Sam following as well across the long stone bridge. They all knew it would take quite a time to get to the end so there was no point in rushing.

"Do you have any theories as to how this is all occurring?" Yue asked Dean.

"I got one." Dean said "On the ground there was a large pentagram drawn out when we got here. And here I thought those were just for warding off demons and angels too..."

"Well now we know they have other qualities too." Yue figured. "So it's true, isn't it?"

"What is?" Dean wondered.

"Angels, demons, Lucifer, god—it's all real? I had my speculations and doubts but…to think it was all truly real."

Dean took a moment to reflect his own reaction to finding out all that bible stuff was actually real. Back then, he just took as a bunch of fabricated petty talk that was told to good little boys and girls to be good. But after meeting Castiel, fighting demons, and even going toe-to-toe with Lucifer himself—Dean was made into somewhat a believer. He always did say _I'll believe it when I see it _and he certainly got his wish.

"Join the club…" Dean could only say.

Meanwhile, Sam and Nodoka walked in silence across the bridge with the Yue and Dean. Nodoka didn't know what to say to Sam exactly. Because when she was reading the _Supernatural _books, she could only remember all the pain and sacrifices he had went through from his demon blood addiction to him giving his body up to Lucifer. She wanted to ask what happened after the books ended.

"U-Um—"

"I know what you're gonna ask." Sam started.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah." Sam told her, scratching the back of his head. "And long story short, I'm okay now…it was a long road to recovery but…" Sam let out a deep sigh. "…I'm okay now…but who knows how long that'll last to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Nodoka asked fearfully.

"Oh y'know…just a little cynical thinking." Sam waved off. "Don't worry about it."

But all that did was make Nodoka worry even more. She knew Sam was able to come back from some of the most serious of situations and always believed he's be just fine…but the fact that the character, Sam Winchester, was real made those moments of sadness she felt while reading the books all the more painful.

Sam quickly cleared his throat to change that subject. "So uh, you seem to be a big fan of Cas, right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I am!" Nodoka smiled. She chose to take Sam's bait of changing the subject. "I really like Castiel-sama because…well he's a bit like me. He had trouble with interacting with others, he was always a bit awkward, and I really felt myself connect to him…but I also admired his bravery and his conviction to never give up. And despite him making his mistakes and having to follow orders, he would quickly disobey them all without a single moment of hesitation…just to help his friends; you two."

"Yeah…he sure helped us out a couple of times."

"Yes…also Castiel-sama and I...we both know what it's like…to have to hold our feelings back for someone we love." Nodoka said muttered under her breath.

"Love?" Sam asked.

"Guys!"

Both Sam and Nodoka turned their attention towards Dean's call. Upon further examination, it appeared they had reached the end of the bridge. All four of them were met with a wide open platform of space with smaller pillars surrounding the edges of this tower's circular floor and a long pointed pillar standing that resembled the Washington Monument in the middle of it all. Farther ahead was a small open vacation home with palm trees sticking out from behind.

"Finally…" Sam sighed with relief. "We're here…"

"Yeah. Looks more like a vacation home than anything." Dean deduced.

Suddenly, the four heard the sound of a chamber opening from the back of the small hut of a vacation home.

"Come on!" Dean whispered. Dean took towards the center pillar since it was the closest they had to disappear from sight and hid behind it along with Sam, Yue, and Nodoka joining him. They were lucky the pillar was thick enough to hide all four of them. The Winchesters had their guns at the ready in case anything got too hairy for them. From the edges they could clearly see a total of eight people appear within the small hut; all of them being the six girls and the two children. It appeared the two kids had changed clothes with the blond haired one dressed in a black school uniform with no sleeves and black stockings, while the boy was dressed in more casual easy-to-move-in clothes.

"Ah, that's Negi-sensei and the others." Nodoka pointed out.

"Sensei?" Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Oh! They did the thing!" Yue and Nodoka whispered to their synchronized moments.

"Would you two stop talking about the thing?" Dean hissed.

"Oh ho~ and what might be this _thing _you speak of?"

Both Sam and Dean immediately turned around with guns at the ready to fire. However they were forced to halt their trigger fingers at the mercy of blades made from pure ice pointed towards their throats from the blond Scottish girl's hands. Upon further inspecting, they came to discover that this girl was no ordinary little girl as her eyes were pierced with an over-whelming aura of death and carnage, while her grin was that of a sadist well beyond her appearance.

"Lil lady, those are NOT the type of toys you should be playin' with." Dean smirked.

"Same to you two as well." The blond girl also said. "But then again, I would expect nothing less from John Winchester's children."

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Oh, just me bloody luck. Always caught in the fuckin' rain."

The trench coated John Constantine sighed in annoyance as he continued walking in the rain across the campus. Every now and then he passed a few of the students who were running across the rain with bags over the heads or he'd even see students under umbrellas. Being caught in the rain seemed to be a usual thing with him as his cigarette went out by the raindrops pelting down on him.

"Great. Now whadd'm I gonna do?" John wondered, "Konoemon didn't exactly give me some livin' arrangements… "

Never the less, John continued walking along. An umbrella wouldn't hurt right about now though since he didn't feel like stopping until he got everything settled about the location of the big bad demon calling the shots around here in the shadows. But still, an umbrella wouldn't—

"Hmm?" John hummed when he noticed the rain over him had stopped hitting him, yet he still saw it coming down before his eyes. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to find a high school girl standing behind him with an umbrella in hand over his head and another under her.

The girl herself was quite tall with long brownish red hair and brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye. She was dressed in a red school uniform like the one from Negi's class. He assumed she was a student of his. Despite knowing she was a high school girl, John couldn't help but admire how mature her body and kind smile was. If not for the uniform, he would've confused her for a grown woman.

"You'll catch a cold if you continue walking through the rain like that." She said. "Take it."

"Oh, thanks." John nodded, taking the umbrella. "You seem to be out n' about yourself, luv. Shouldn't you be inside, doin' homework or somethin'?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't refer to me as "luv"." The girl advised with that honest smile of hers. "My name is Chizuru Naba. And _you're _that guy who suddenly appeared in our class, right? What exactly did you come here for? Is it similar to what Sam and Dean are doing here?"

"Sorry, luv—I mean Chizuru, but that's classified info, as in none of your soddin' business." John answered as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.

"I think it _is_ my business when you shot glances towards one of my classmates." Chizuru said, taking that cigarette right out of John's mouth. "Also, you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your lungs."

"My lungs are plenty bad as is, thank you very much." John sassed, taking his cigarette back. "And what makes you think I care about some bloody high school girl anyway?"

"You tell me." Chizuru harassed. She then took both his cigarette AND the umbrella right out of his hands—letting the rain just slam onto his head. John couldn't believe the nerve of this girl and her motherly smile she wore. "You can have _one _of these back if you answer me. ~"

The con-man sighed. He didn't have the time nor the energy to waste on this annoying chick of a high school girl. He had his own agenda to attend to as is. Plus if he really had to choose, he knew which he'd want between an umbrella and a cigarette.

"You're really pushin' it…" John rose his voice over the rain. But she still continued that damned smiling of hers…but that smile was about to get wiped off her face. "…But I'm not the one whom you should be worryin' about."

Naturally Chizuru was lost in the meaning of his words. But John didn't waste time explaining. John quickly wrapped his arms around her body, much to her surprise, and leaped back off his feet with her in his arms. John slam landed right on his back but was at least able to make sure the girl didn't get too roughed up. Chivalry could be a bitch to John like that.

Chizuru had to take a moment to register what was exactly happening, but knew instinctively to give this brash Liverpool man a swift slap across the face and break from his bear hug.

"Ow!" John shouted. "Why?-!"

"I should be asking you that." Chizuru said rather calmly. "Why did you—eh?"

Chizuru and John's attention turned to the sound of something slam into the ground before them. Both saw clearly the sight of a very pale little girl with glasses, long hair and wearing a white dress. From her back protruded long thick tentacles that were used as crutches and had enough power to make a crater in the ground.

"What is that?" She asked John.

"A pedophile's wank fantasy. RUN!" John took off in stride with Chizuru keeping up right along with him. She did take offense to how John immediately took off with the planning to leave her there despite crying out to run. Though now probably wasn't the best time to complain considering their predicament.

The water demon girl was gaining on them with her fearsome appendices slamming into the ground with each stride her tentacles took. John knew fighting it was definitely off the table. He had no other choice but to find a place to lay low for now. Considering they were closest to the main building of Mahora academy, John opted to run right up those flights of stairs and head right for the entrance with Chizuru following right behind.

Once John kicked the door in, both ran down the dull lite halls and turned on the corner. Not even a few seconds past before hearing the doors from behind them shatter violently and the dreaded stomps getting closer and louder. While running for their lives, John began to take notice of something; the halls were dark and quiet. _Too_ quiet. It seemed strange that a school as high maintenance as this would have this building close so soon. Something was wrong here. But now wasn't the time to saunter on with small details with the water demon loli coming after their heads.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Chizuru asked. John was amazed at how well she was taking all this madness. Most would be raving like a maniac while screaming insatiably. Well at least he didn't have to try and calm her down or anything so that was a plus out of all this. Albeit the _only_ plus.

While taking a turn down another hallway, John looked up towards the door's sign above. It wasn't a demon force field, but it would have to do.

"Through here!" John grabbed her hand and ran for the classroom.

"But this is—"

John didn't bother hear her finish that sentence. His life was a little more important to him than the minor cautionary words of some big-busted high school girl. Plus he already knew what room it was. He was there hours ago to see the next possible victim of this slashing. He slammed the door open and pushed Chizuru in. Before he himself went inside, he took out his cellphone and turned the ringer on high before throwing it down the hall far ways from him. John then rushed himself into the empty 3-A classroom and closing the door behind himself as quietly as he could.

"You got a phone, luv and where?"

"Eh? Yes I do, in my skirt pocket…" She said tapping the phone on her hip. "But why—"

"Good. This way." He whispered as he grasped Chizuru's wrist and ran down the aisle of desk and towards the supply locker. The sounds of the water girl's stomps got louder and closer towards the classroom. John swung the locker door open and slipped right in before bring Chizuru in with him and shutting the door. It was a tight fit in that small space of the locker crevice and the girl with the great set of tits wasn't doing John any favors of comfort nor his _lil Johnny boy_ down there.

Ask for Chizuru, she couldn't deny that this was an odd feeling for her. This wasn't her first time so close to a boy before. She's had plenty of relationships back in the day and of course she had Negi who was more of a cute little brother then an older boy. But _this _was a full grown man that she was forced to hide in a cramped locker room with. Looking up at him from up close, she had to admit he _was _a rather handsome older man. Not exactly her type but attractive through and through. However it was the stench of cigarettes and iron on his trench coat that turned her off from anything else about him.

"Shh. She's coming…" John whispered. Hearing this, Chizuru nodded and got even closer to John as to not make any more noise. He couldn't help but take a peek at her supple breast pushing against his chest and a bit of an opening in her buttoned shirt that allowed him to see the black bra she chose to wear. "_Come on, Johnny boy. Calm down. She's just a soddin' teenager…_" John thought.

Both their attention was brought to the class door finally demolished across the empty classroom's ground with pieces of it all across the floor. Inside slithered the little demon girl with tentacles sticking on anything it got on. She was looking around for them but seemed to have been unsuccessful and began checking more thoroughly.

John wasn't a fool. He knew that they'd be discovered real soon at her rate. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Without warning, John slipped his hands right into Chizruru's skirt pocket. Chizuru was taken by such surprise that she accidently squeaked at the touch of John's hands in her skirt pocket. Her face went red with her eyebrows furrowed towards the trenchcoated man.

This wasn't any good for them as the little water devil outside heard her mouse-like cry and her head turned straight towards the locker at the far end of the classroom. A large grim formed onto the brat a long with a sadistic giggle escaping her teeth. Slowly her tentacles stomped down the desk's aisle towards the locker.

John looked down as his hand slipped out of her skirt slowly for the phone while still keeping an eye on the slow approaching demon water girl.

Unbeknown to John, his hand slowly gliding up Chizuru's waist was starting to create stirrings within the high school student's body. Her heart began beating as fast as John's. With touch of his rough hands even through her skirt made her tingle a bit. Not enough to truly entice but just an odd feeling.

Finally John was able to hold the phone in hand and flip it open, making sure to open it bellow from the narrowed openings of the locker. She was only seconds away from the locker and a tentacle ready to open it wide. Both began to sweat nervously. John dialed as fast as he could. A tentacle was on the handle of the locker and slowly peeling it open. John pressed the call button and held it on his side so that the light couldn't be seen.

All seemed to have been over for the two as the locker door began to slowly open…until…

"_I AM AN ANTICHIRST! I AM AN ANARCHIST! DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT BUT I KNOW HOW TO GET IT! I WANNA DESTORY THE PASSERBY CAUSE' IIIII WANNA BEEEE! ANARCHYYYYY!_"

The loud singing came from down the hall. It was so loud that it was almost impossible not to hear it from the 3-A classroom. Just in time too.

This easily caught the water demon's attention, and without a single warning, she let go of the handle, and charged across the desk towards the door, destroying those said desk in her tentacles' wake. Once she had finally left the classroom. All was quiet for now.

"Alright. Come on." John hissed. He popped the door open quietly and let Chizuru out first before he too escaped and shut the locker behind him. Both quickly ran for the wall and stayed low before the water girl returned down the hall. John knew it would only take a good few seconds before she returned hoped his godly luck would save his sorry ass this time.

It wasn't long before the stomps returned and were right outside the classroom before stopping right before the door. It was quiet. Like calmness before the storm…the stomping finally continued and became faint to their ears before slowly dissipating entirely.

Both let out a sigh of relief as they sat there in exhaustion. That was too close of a call for John especially. He had faced many obstacles like this before but that one was cutting it close for him. He really _was_ too old for this shit. He needed a cigarette. He pulled out his pack and was just about to take one out with his lips. However, they were immediately yanked from his grasp by the young lady beside him.

"I told you no smoking." Chizuru scolded. "They're bad for you."

John sighed bitterly. "Y'know, I don't remember askin' for some prepubescent school girl with a massive set a' tits t' tell me I can't have a bifter after that bloody nightmare."

"I assume by _bifter_, you mean these, and the answer's still no." Chizuru made clear with that motherly smile of hers. "And take this as a little payback for getting all frisky in that locker."

"Frisky? What're you—wait…Oh come now, luv. That was a last ditch effort. I needed to do something." John explained himself, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"But still…" She started, moving her hand from allowing John to take his smokes back. "…I want to know what that little girl was. And also, I want to know who you are and why you're here."

"You won't make this any easy for me, will you?"

"That's the idea~" Chizuru teased.

John sighed deeply. This was definitely going to be a long talk and frankly, he didn't have the time to chat. There were other important things he needed to focus on as of now; one of those things involving the water kiddie that just left the classroom.

"We can talk later. Right now, I need to strike while the iron's hot." John stood up and reached into his coat pocket for a rolled up parchment of paper with writing on the surface. It looked like Arabic writing to Chizuru given she took a class on it. John held it up and, from his other pocket was a zippo lighter and lit the top of the parchment with a small flame that could've easily been blown out with a simple blow of air. And this is just what John did as he blew the fire out and a whisk of smoke flowed around him like an aura as he chanted: "Ximbatik kaajal…akbin-ka-aak-abtal."

Suddenly the smoke began to envelop the wide open space of the classroom and within its billow of smoke formed the after image of the water demon girl and her appendages.

"Whoa. Neat trick!" Chizuru applauded.

"It's not a _trick_, luv. It's Mayan with Arabic scribing, and if it does what I expect it to…" The smoke slowly began to fill the open void in a large cloud. As it became foggier and thicker, Chizuru began to see something form out of the smoke and showed a mixture of colors forming a large outline of the little girl—tentacles n' all. The large mist body began to head out the door in the billow of smoke that formed its body. "…There we go."

"So it's like a…tracker, right?" Chizuru deduced. "You're going to actually track that demon and see where it went?"

"Of course…" John smirked towards Chizuru, stealing his cigarettes away again. "…All part of the master con-job plan."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Castiel and Chachamaru sat within a spacious room that heavily kept true to the old roots of Japanese culture from the straw floors to the sliding doors. Castiel had heard about the old culture of Tokyo but this was a first for him to actually experience it firsthand. He was so use to the back roads of America and small towns compared to all this. Despite that, he adapted fairly well with the change in scenery.

Castiel looked over to his neighboring travel mate as she only sat there with him on the straw floors, staring off into the distance with those green empty eyes. Both were waiting patiently for the owner of the shrine to return. Castiel had no patience for this waiting and needed to go back to Mahora academy as soon as possible. With a powerful demon roaming about, he wanted to do what needed to be done here and quickly return on the scene.

Cas once again faced forward and wanted to at least pass the time with—as Dean would call it—small talk.

"So…I would assume you take the form of a young teenage girl, but you must be an age of younger manufacturing."

"You are correct." Chachamaru replied.

There was now silence in this awkward atmosphere. Castiel wasn't use to this kind of silence. He'd usually let the boys do the talking for him when it came to empty business. But alas this would be Castiel's show now.

"So…um…do you…eat?"

"No I do not." Chachamaru answered. "The food would clog my gears and reduce me to proper manufacturing to a stable condition once again. I would prefer to avoid that kind of predicament."

"Ah, I understand." Castiel agreed more openly. "I too prefer not to glutton myself towards hunger if not necessary. All I'd be able to taste are the molecules that reside in them anyway."

"That may be true…but that does not mean I'm not…curious."

Castiel noticed Chachamaru's tone of melancholy. "What do you mean?"

"As beings who are not of proper human origins, we are limited to the daily routines of homo sapient activity. We don't eat, we don't sleep—we don't even have the need to breathe air like humans do. We are essentially just dolls with gears and algorithms inside of us. And once our primary functions have met their quota, we essentially decommission to termination and cease to exist anymore…But humans…as your existence proves, humans will leave their earthly bodies and drift into the plain of their creators…while you and I will most likely meet an end of darkness and eternal sleep."

Despite her saying all of this with such a stoic and explanatory way, Castiel could clearly hear her worries and despair behind her tone. Castiel knew what awaited him if he'd ever die in the field of battle against threats, and knew what would become of him in the end. Even so, he didn't think of any of that while he was doing what he could for humanity. He didn't think of the consequences of after death while defeating his own angelic brothers and sisters. And he certainly didn't think of what would become of himself while…helping Sam and Dean.

"True…we don't exactly know what will happen to us once we leave this life…If anything, I'm certain that the end result is the same for Angels as it is for robots…we both, in a way, are filled with gears that will rust and die at some point…"

Castiel took hold of Chachamaru's shoulder, causing her to turn to him. In those moments, Castiel could clearly see the distress that was in Chachamaru's eyes as well as her expression filled with a slight hint of fear for what's to inevitably come. This was nothing new for humans in his experience.

"…but until that time comes, we should do what we can for the ones we care about. Humans are so fragile on their own. You and I know this. They can rise to the occasion and even topple the highest of hurdles that is beyond them…" Castiel remembered those hurdles being the apocalypse and Lucifer rising, only for him to be thwarted by two brothers, an old drunk…and a rebelled Angel. "…even so, they too need help. Whether it's prayer or…manufacturing it themselves. You and I are given this job with the intention to always help them…no matter…what…"

As the words left his lips, Castiel couldn't help but take those words to heart. Thinking about it, is that not what he swore to the boys? To always watch over them and never abandon them when they really needed him? To aid them in the battle against the demons and angels that threaten them and humanity? This was what he had always swore to do not only for the good of humanity, but for the good of his…family. And Castiel was right. The Winchesters weren't the best family he'd ever had; in fact, they treated him just as their father, John Winchester, treated them. But there was a similarity that they shared with their father that passed on—

"They may not be the best…but they _are _there when you need them...in more ways than one…" Cas muttered to himself. He realized now how foolish he had been to leave the boys alone in dealing with such a powerful foe. Now he knew what he needed to do. But first, he needed to uphold the job given to him.

"Castiel-san…?" Chachamaru wanted to ask what was on his mind, but both were interrupted by the sound of the sliding door before them opening. Cas quickly released Chachamaru and the two looked forward with the utmost respect for the owner of the Konoe shrine.

"I apologize for the wait." Eishun said as he too took a seat before his guest. "I assume you both are in a hurry so allow me to try and make this a brief transaction."

"Of course." Castiel nodded.

"Then…here it is." Eishun pushed across the floor towards them, a small wooden box that was long in width. A peculiar thing about the box itself was how chimed and burnt it appeared to have been. It even had smoke fuming from it as if it was previously lit on fire.

"Allow me." Chahcamaru said as she began to pull it towards her.

"Also…" Both their attention was back on the shrine owner. "I've…heard of what's been happening on the campus of Mahora academy…I'm extremely worried for my daughter's well-being in the mist of all this." He looked towards them with great concern. "So I ask the both of you; please use what I am giving you to protect her and the rest of the students of Mahora."

Castiel nodded sternly. "We swear we will."

That gave Eishun a bit of assurance knowing that an angel would be watching over her daughter. "That's good…" Eishun smiled. "Now then, the contents of this box is very rare. This item hasn't been seen for many years. It took quite a bit of powerful magic to retrieve it from where it was, but it was fortunate that we found it."

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"See for yourself."

Castiel didn't want to spelunk into Constantine's personal business affairs. But the man was shifty enough that he at least needed to know what he was doing before going back to Mahora. For all he knew, it could be something that would be a risk factor the rest of the students and the boys. As such it was Castiel's duty to at least see for his own eyes.

Chachamaru held it up for Castiel to open. Castiel, with hesitation, slowly lifted the top of the box as even more smoke began to fume from its contents. Castiel recognized this particular smoke. It was the kind that you can only find in the deepest depths of Hell itself.

Once the smoke finally cleared and Cas was able to see it…immediately lost for words. His eyes grew wide as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest.

"No…!" Castiel gasped.

"What is the matter, Castiel-san?"

Castiel quickly recovered himself and was now worried for what was in store for Mahora academy if it needed the contents of the charcoaled box.

"Constantine…" Castiel muttered to himself. "…just what _are_ you planning?"


	5. Looming Darkness

**Hey Guys. Back to bring more of this story. So Supernatural is slowly winding down to its end of season 10 and is going to season 11. I won't spoil anyting of what's hapening but I will say the Mark on Dean is getting aggressively worse. Who knows what will happen now.**

**As for Constantine, we won't get official word of its return until May. So fingers crossed for that one.**

**Nothing new to really say on Negima except I wanna try watching the live action series for once just to see how it is. I know it won't be good but I still wanna see how it looks.**

**So anyway let's proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Mahou Sensei Negima, Supernatural, and Hellblazer/Constantine belong to their respectable companies. Please support their official releases.**

**So then here we go!**

* * *

"This "villa" was constructed by myself a while ago." The blond haired spoke. "I haven't used it in a while, so I decided to use it for the boy's training."

Sam and Dean were equally confused. To think that such a small girl could be able to construct a villa of this magnitude all on her own. They were even more confused as to how they were taking this so well whilst drinking tea with the rest of the girls and the child teacher. And that was another thing that took them by surprise; a ten-year-old British boy as a teacher to 31 high school girls in Japan. Dean called it _his ten year old self's dream come true._ Despite all this, they decided to continue listening in on the conversation.

"…This villa is only usable for a single day. So you all will not be able to leave until a full day has passed."

The girls shared the same form of disappointed that the Winchester brothers felt after hearing that.

"But what about all of the school work and classes the next day?-!" Asakura brought up.

"Yeah, we still have a job to do." Sam weighed in.

"Calm down, you idiots. It's the same workings as the Japanese legend of Urashima Tarou; the castle called The Palace of the Dragon King, but the exact opposite. Even if you spend a whole day in here, only an hour would have passed in the real world."

Both Sam and Dean were impressed. An entire day would pass in the dome, but outside it would only be an hour. They could only imagine how useful this sphere they were in would be for them. They could stay in it for a good three days of vacation from their stressful job of demon hunting and it would only be an hour out of a day. Of course they'd have to make sure either Cas or Kevin looks after it.

"Yo, Sammy, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Dean smiled towards his brother.

"That we have seriously got to look at the fine print before we start taking jobs?" Sam answered.

"No!" Dean turned back to Eva with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't, uh, happen to have another one of these babies lying around, would you?"

Eva was about shoot him down with a straight no to having something that belonged to hers, but was met with hesitation at…those eyes. Those damned big green eyes of his that almost seemed to sparkle in light. Why were they so mesmerizing? Why was such beautiful eyes bestowed on such a facially disheveled young man such as him?

Both Nodoka and Yue knew this stare well as read from the books; these were the eyes that were able to steal the hearts of many women. The two bookworms were just amazed that they had the pleasure of seeing them for themselves along with the other girls, who were equally mezmerized.

Asuna was impressed the most though. Such eyes on an older man was a rarity in itself. Though her heart still belonged to Takahata, Dean was coming second on her list.

"T-The answer's no!" Evangeline said, looking away from his gaze with rose-red cheeks.

"Ah, come on! Do you know what somethin' like this can do for us?" Dean said almost pleadingly. "Me and Sam could finally have some R&amp;R without worrying about getting offed by some demon after our heads!" He turned back to Sam, hoping to get some back up on this. "Think about it, Sammy; don't you wish for a few days of "_us"_ time too? And the best part is that outside in the real world, it'll only be like, what, two hours, tops!"

"Yeah that _would _be peaceful..." Sam agreed.

Eva could see them not taking _no_ for an answer no matter how many times she'd say it. People like this were annoying to her as is. Rather than continue with this meaningless transaction of magic artifacts, she wanted to get a few things out of the way first.

"ANYWAY!" Evangeline began, "There are _other _matters to discuss. Like this serial killer murdering students in the dead of night."

"So that rumor _was _true all along." Konoka said.

"I'm afraid so." Negi spoke. "I had gotten more info on it from dean—"

"Yes?"

Sam sighed. "Not _you_, Dean!"

"I know." Dean grinned.

"A-Anyway…the dean told me that these killings aren't coincidence." Negi pulled out from his pocket, the two photos of the girls killed from their yearbook photos. "They were specifically planned."

"So why these girls though?" Sam questioned.

"Because those two aren't residential to Kanto." Evangeline brought up, getting everyone's attention. "They're from Kansai that transferred to Mahora. It appears our killer was planning to kill specific people who hail from the Kansai district. As for whether or not they held a bit of magic within them do to possible exposure or even ties to past generations is another matter."

"That's possibly the case then, isn't it?" Dean figured. "We got a KKK—Kansai Killing Krusader."

"Dean, crusader is spelled with a _C._" Sam corrected.

"Whatever! Either way, this is bad for anyone from the Kansai." Dean said, "Do we know who's from Kansai here?"

"Well here…" Asakura trailed off as her eyes slowly fell towards the brunette at the end of the couch along with the girl with her sword sitting next to her. Soon the rest of the girls and Negi's eyes also followed towards the two, and finally Dean and Sam's eyes as well.

"You two." Sam confirmed.

"So it's true then?" Konoka said fearfully. "We might be next?"

Setsuna could see her hand shivering in her lap. Her master was at risk of being killed. Never mind the swordswoman's own physical safety. She only concerned herself for the one she was sworn to protect at all cost. "I won't let that happen." Setsuna stood with sword in hand. "I refuse to let myself or Ojou-sama be target to this sick killer's game." She put a fist to her chest and spoke with pride. "I swear on my life, I will protect ojou-sama!"

"Ojou-sama?" Dean wondered. "So you must be the Link to her Zelda then? Her bodyguard?"

"Precisely." Setsuna nodded, "I have a sworn duty to always protect ojou-sama no matter what the cost might be. This is all I can do for the Konoe family…And if it comes down to it, then I will gladly lay down my own—"

"Don't say that!"

Everyone was silent in the echo of the brunette's raised voice towards Setsuna. Setsuna herself was in equal shock. "O-Ojou-sama…?"

Konoka stared right into her eyes with an almost parental air about her as she was in a furious mood. "You heard me." Konoka scolded. "I won't let you kill yourself for my sake. You promised that you'd be by my side to my father, right? You and I are practically a family together. And family doesn't use each other like meat shields just to survive. We stick together and whatever comes our way, we deal with it together."

"B-But ojou-sama, I—"

Her words were halted at the sight of Konoka's strict (yet cute) pouting cheeks and her rising from the couch to meet her glance directly. Without warning, Konoka took hold of Setsuna's sword-held hand and held it to her chest. Setsuna turned a deep shade of red—at a loss for words at the feeling of her heart beating on the back of her hand.

"I mean it." Konoka made clear. "No matter what. Family does _NOT _mean throwing away your life. You could be a powerful swordsman, or a warrior, or a beast, or even an angel for all I care…!"

Dean rose an eyebrow at the angel part. It actually made him remember that Castiel was still missing with no knowledge as to why at all.

"…I just…don't want you to die, Secchan…'kay?" Konoka smiled, however her grasp on to Setsuna's arm tightened with a trembling grip. Setsuna could easily see she was scared for the both of them. Something Setsuna had hoped her mistress wouldn't have to go through as long as she was there to protect her…but she was willing to throw her own life away for her dear ojou-sama…and by doing so, completely disobey her wish of them being together.

"Yes…" Setsuna nodded, "I promise you…I won't go anywhere."

Konoka smiled warmly. "You better not…"

Dean admired the closeness these two shared for one another. It was almost like that with Sam and himself…minus the obvious lesbian fest going on. It reminded him that he should be careful of what he does. He didn't need to lose any more important people then he already was...but he did. He lost a close friend to him—a certain Angel in a trenchcoat who only wanted to have a family that didn't treat him like a machine. And it didn't take Dean long to realize that was exactly what he and Sam have been doing for the longest. Calling to him for help like some dog and barely talking to him or treating him like a nuke rather than a person. Dean knew now that he'd made a terrible mistake in taking advantage of Castiel's abilities. Dean needed to at least make amends with him…wherever he was.

The afternoon in the dome was a rather entertaining one indeed. The boys got to learn a thing or two from the students of 3-A about the magic they were practicing, while the Winchester brothers taught them about the proper usage of a few tricks that helped _them_ out in the past. Though most of it seemed a bit disgusting to try, the girls along with Negi were none the less impressed. Asuna was still on the fence with trusting them like the others easily did, but at least they didn't seem too shady and she didn't feel too much negative energy from them.

After all the fun was had, Dean and Sam spoke with Evangeline in private on the smaller pentagram tower, looking out into the open sky before all three of them. Due to the heat of the place, the boys opted to remove their suit blazers and ties.

"So…John Winchester has died." Evangeline said as she stared into the horizon. "I always knew he'd meet his end sooner than later. He was always a reckless fool who acted without thinking all the way through. Much like you two…" She turned towards them. "Tell me…what did you two think of him?"

Dean looked towards Sam, remembering how long it took for him to be able to forgive their dad and waited for him to start.

Sam noticed this look and began. "Well…at first I remember the grief he gave me back then. All he cared about was hunting and training us to fight monsters…it was just too much for me to take on a daily basis. Barely making it with the scraps of money he left us in hotels, coming back drunk off his ass and falling right to sleep, moving around a lot to lead new lives all the time…it was just…a constant hassle that he put us through…" Sam reflected on the times of his father doing the things he did to protect them, and regretted having to think it was all for a selfish reason. In a way it was, but…he had a good reason. "…but now I know what it was all for. We were pretty much fucked the second we were born…that much I know. And John…he was just making sure that we be ready when the storm hits us…and it hit us hard. If not for our dad…we wouldn't be here right now."

Sam looked towards Dean to hear his side. Dean saw this and began as well. "Well…I always knew my dad meant best. That much as obvious. Like Sammy said, we were fucked the second we were born. Sooner or later somethin' would come and take us out…and that worried John…that's why he asked me to be the one to take care of Sammy." Dean remembered that day. One day, when he was a kid, he ran out to play video games and left Sam alone. When he returned, a monster stood over the infant Sam, about to kill him. If not for John being there in time, Sam would've died right there…" It always pained Dean to have to remember that day. He knew the cost of what he did could've been higher then he imagined. He wouldn't have been able to make it this far without Sam by his side. "Y'know since then I've been lookin' out for him…it what dad would've wanted…and it's what _I _want."

"I see…" Evangeline nodded with a smile across her lips. "In my opinion, he was still a fool for putting you both through all that you have gone through, but it was bound to happen to you at some point anyway. True he was not, as you'd call, _father of the year_, but he did love you both with all he had. He wouldn't stop talking about you two when he'd come to Mahora for information."

"Wait, our dad came here back then?" Sam said with surprise.

"But of course. Your father was even a teacher here as a cover up during a case here a long time ago."

"Heh, dad was a teacher? Of what? Demon killing 101?" Dean joked.

"Cute. Unfortunately, we don't have much time to travel down memory lane. Not with what's occuring."

"Well we're ready to deal with whatever's happening here now." Sam assured her.

Evangeline took a moment to think this through. She had a sinking feeling that John Constantine would be able to get everything done on his own with the angel on their side…but she also remembered that this was _John Constantine _she was talking about. There was no way someone wouldn't end up mutilated in his plans or worse. She let out a sigh as she looked towards the boys.

"Are you sure you two wish to try and hunt down this particular demon?" Evangeline warned. "What you're up against might be beyond you both. The rules here are much different than where you come from. I hope you two realize that."

"Believe me, we do." Sam said, remembering the water demon that attacked at Library Island. "And we were hoping you'd have some clues as to how we can deal with this. Maybe a name to at least go by."

"Well you're in luck. I've got _some_ Intel as to what's killing anyone from the Kansai district. Ask for why, I have no immediate answers. Only theories."

"Any you can share?" Dean questioned.

"One." The blond loli nodded to, "I believe that each of the Kansai dwellers hold an essence of magic that this phantom slasher is attracted to. Almost like he's building up enough energy from their corpuses to power himself or something else. And the biggest chunk of magic he could ask for is most likely Konoka Konoe and Asuna Kagurazaka."

"Y'know I've been meanin' to get around to that." Dean remembered. "What exactly is so special about the ginger anyway? Why's she on the list for this guy's victims?"

"Well that…" She smiled mysteriously. "…is a bit of a secret around here."

The boys were confused. "Well whatever the secret is, it's the reason why she's the next one." Sam stressed. "Does she like, have some sort of curse put on her or her parents made a deal with a demon?"

"Did she piss off a gypsy maybe?" Dean suggested.

"None of the above." Evangeline confirmed, "And I would appreciate it if you don't refer to the Roma as that. It's quite rude."

"Yeah, okay. Anyway about Asuna…" Dean almost demanded.

"Yes, yes…" Eva waved off. "Look, I can't say much as to why she has the magic ability she has, but I will say that it's something that is of most importance to not only the Kansai and Kanto regions, but the entire world of magic. Her true power transcends this human realm and pokes right into the world of gods. She just doesn't know it yet. And because of that…"

"She's pretty much an MVP of the celestials. Wow…and I thought our lives sucked." Dean joked. But for Sam that only reminded him of the tons of crap the two had gone through. Nothing really joke worthy even now for Sam.

"Now that you both know this much, it is imperative that you help stop this threat." Evangeline demanded. "Both the human realm and the magic realm depend on the events here in Mahora."

That certainly added on the pressure to their case. Now they had to once again save humanity from another threat. But this time, it was also the magic realm that needed protecting. They assumed that with the magic realm being able to use magic, this would be no problem for them to face. It seemed the boys were mistaken and now have to the job for them. Such is the life of a Winchester.

"Well what other choice do we have?" Sam figured.

"Great. Just freakin' awesome." Dean complained, "Why is it always us who have to get involved in all this crap? I knew we were magnets but not radars to the out-of-his-world."

"You _are _the Winchesters after all. Crap practically smothers your feet wherever you two go."

"Yeah, we've noticed…" Dean sighed. "So how do we do this?"

"First, I'd like a photo of the victims."

Sam pulled out the photo of the recent dead girl from his pocket and gave it to the blond vampire. She examined it thoroughly, checking every detail it had to offer as a clue to who they would have to face. Of course she already knew who it was and his posession of the Angel tablet, but she'd rather them not ask so many questions.

"Ooh~ so it's _this _guy." She said.

"You know whose responsible?" Dean questioned anxiously.

"Yes. The mark belongs to Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman. He's one of the more powerful demon generals. He's a tough one to beat even in his human form. He's a master in hand-to-hand combat that excels your own skills, and his magic is beyond your knowledge." Evangeline warned, handing the photo back to Sam, "You two stand no chance against that monster as you are now."

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement." Dean said sarcastically.

"Isn't there anything you can do to help us?" Sam pleaded. "If you're the one who's helped our dad countless times, then you gotta give us a little heads up on what to do."

Evangeline stared at the boys as she mauled it over in her head. She knew Herrman was way out of their league, and trying to fight him would be suicide for the brothers. She didn't seem to have much of a choice in the matter, but to help them out the best way she could. Besides, it would allow her to see just how well these boys can handle demons that didn't just stand around and let them be stabbed. "Well…there is one thing I can suggest for you two. Follow me."

_**MEANWHILE**_

There were times in John's life where he wished he could just turn right around and walk away from the constant stench of danger. He wished that sometimes he could avoid it all and go off on his own merry way with a cigarette in his lips and a beer in hand. The easy life. But, oh no. That's just too good for John Constantine and his brand of lunacy. Lunacy being just what he was doing as always. But at least he wasn't alone this time.

He and Chizuru took a ride in a small yellow taxi cab in the pouring rain to get them to where they needed to quicker. The rolled up parchment that burnt an incense's smoke was leading them like a navigator towards their destination.

"So tell me John." Said an older gentleman, sitting in the driver's seat. "When d'you get an interest in lil girls to have 'em tag along with you? I knew you was a kinky fuck, John, but come on now."

"Sod off, Chas. Now's not the time." John replied to his oldest companion dressed in a black jacket over a wool vest, grey slacks, and black shoes. His short hair was black with thin grey in it and his eyes baggy and brown.

"Hey I'm just sayin'." Chas warned. "You bringin' a stray into your world is bleedin' nuts as is, but someone actually _wantin' _to be in your world is all manner of fuckin' looney!" He turned his attention towards Chizuru. "Please tell me you're not actually here of yer own free will, are ya miss?"

"I am." Chizuru nodded. "Most likely now that the demon has seen my face, it'll come after me next. I figure I might as well stay with someone who can keep me safe then be alone and risk being killed."

"Humph, bad choice that was, luv." John snorted humorously.

"I know that; just like I know _these_ are a bad choice as well." Chizuru smiled as she once again held John's pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Oy!" John hollered. "Would'ya stop doin' that!"

"Also, who might you be, sir?" Chizuru said towards Chas, completely ignoring John's tantrum.

"Chas. Chas Chandler." Chas introduced while still keeping his eyes on the road. "I've been an old mate to that hopeless sod back there. Speakin' of which, we're gonna need to talk about you always hoodkwinkin' me into bollocks every bleedin' time." Chas complained.

"Aw, don't be that way, mate." John grinned. "You know I'm the only one who makes yer heart skip a beat~."

"Yeah, from scarin' me half t'death!" Chas sighed, "It's not too late to turn back, luv."

"No can do." Chizuru refused. "Besides, I don't believe that Constantine-san is the type to have bad things happen on purpose." She looked towards John with a warm smile to offer. "You just need to have a little faith in yourself. Then everything will work out in the long run. I know it's not easy for you given your experiences, but you're here now and that must amount to something, right?"

It was no mystery that John was a shit. No point in trying to hide it. But looking back now, he himself _was _rather shocked at him getting this far in his blood-stained life—Most of that blood being of those who trusted him. And now this girl was practically putting her life in his hands with no worry of the precautions of if he should fail. He was unsure of it was actual confidence in him, or just her foolish obliviousness to who John truly was.

"Like I said; bad choice." John said in a small hint of solemn that Chizuru could quickly pick up on.

"Oy, John."

Both their attention was turned to the car taking a quick halt in the middle of the rain. Before them was a stretch of land that extended towards a large stadium that stood taller than a warehouse.

"The Mahora grand stage?" Chizuru pointed out. "But why would we be here?"

"Why don't you ask our watery lil nymph over there?" John pointed towards, what looked like, a doll of a body being carried by watery spiked appendages that resembled spider's legs protruding from her back. They were a long distance from getting a good look, but it appeared as though she had entered through the entrance to the stadium.

"So that's where it'll all begin." John figured as he blew out the parchment and got, what looked like, a large brown bag from the backseat floor.

"Where what will—hey!" Chizuru quickly grabbed an umbrella and accompanied John out of the car and into the rain. She quickly opened the umbrella and held it over both of them.

"Do us a favor and stay in the cab with Chas, will ya? I don't need a sidekick."

"No, you don't, but I wanna know what's going on here as well." The attractive brunette stated. "This is _my _home. And I want to make sure I know what's happening in it so that I can protect the people I care about here. This is what I feel in my heart as my responsibility."

"Seriously?" John sighed irritably. "arite. But don't say I didn't warn ya if things go astray."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to drag you with me if we make it out alive." Chizuru smiled brightly.

For some reason, that cheerful smile in the face of the unknown just before them worried him more than the demons up ahead did. Nevertheless John simply said; "Suit yourself. Just try not to get yer blood all over me while you're draggin' me out, would ya?"

"Promise." Chizuru replied with a smile, which only made John even more concerned for this girl's right mind. Either way, if things got bad, he knew that he'd either have to save his own skin, or risk them both just to escape. He hated being the good guy sometimes.

The two quickly ran towards the stadium in the pouring rain, while being absolutely careful not to arouse attention to them. Luckily the water demon child had already entered the stadium's inner circle by John's speculation and the two were more than able to get into the shelter of shade the stadium had to offer for protection from the downpour outside.

Chizuru was about to close the umbrella, however John stopped her. "Wait!" He whispered. "Leave it open. Come in close to me now."

Chizuru did as she was told, though confused as to why. She came in close to John with an umbrella over both of them. John pulled a flick blade from his coat pocket that startled the high school girl when he popped the blade. She was even more concerned when he slit his own thumb with the blade and proceeded to write something on the inner roof of the umbrella. To her, it looked like strange writings. He first wrote it over his own head, and then over Chizuru's head.

"Constantine-san, what is—?"

"Shush." He hissed. His eyes closed and his hands rose in a meditative state. He spoke lightly as if he were in a trance. "_Quinque elementa terra, et testem te vereor. Ex sex partes, confluent ad hanc fert. Conde. Leyr nostra vera._"

Suddenly, a heavy form of distortion began to form around the outer circle of the umbrella that blurred the surroundings around them. It was almost like a water fall had flown around them with the sounds of an ocean filling her ears. Slowly the distortion fell to clarity once again with the halls of the outdoor stage revealing itself again.

"What was that?" a mesmerized Chizuru asked.

"_That _was a concealin' spell to hide us from detection." John answered as he began walking forward. Chizuru quickly took to matching his footsteps to stay under the umbrella with him. "Of course, if our mysterious water friend and her possible other sisters are as daft as I hope they are, then we'll be alright…for now."

"For now?"

"This spell doesn't exactly run on bleedin' batteries. We have a limited number to get in, take a lil peek, and slip on out."

"You don't know how long this spell will last?"

"I didn't exactly read the manual."

"_Mōu_, you really are a piece of work, aren't you?" Chizuru sighed.

"Now you're gettin' it, sweetheart. Now shhh."

She did as instructed as the two stood from the hallway to see the interior of the stage; it was like that of any other outside concert stage with rows of empty seats surrounding it. John swore this was an exact copy of the famous Hollywood Bowl but smaller and not as extravagant in comparison. There was a banner over the stage that said "_**Mahora Grand Stage.**_"

"There."

John pointed towards the band shell that covered the inner stage. Within it, John and Chizuru saw a collection of people all speaking with each other. It looked like a single tall man in a long black coat and matching top hat. His back was turned to the two spies so his features were unseen. However what could be seen was his discussion with three of the same water demon girl that attacked them back in the classroom.

"So I was right on the money then." John anticipated. "Charlie n' his bloody angels."

"So that man is the one responsible for the water girl…" Cizuru said, "Why is he doing this though?"

"Obviously not a fancy for fine aesthetics, that's f'sure…wait…" John squinted his eyes through the rain to see the man reach into a bag that was on the ground and pull forth something grey.

"Come on." John whispered.

John held Chizuru close as they walked slowly through the rain with the concealing umbrella under both of them. The spell was more than affective considering the spell prevented rain from hitting the top of the umbrella so as to not arouse suspicion. They were easily able to walk down the stairs of the row of seats into the full interior of the stage. Both made sure to take it slow as to not fall or bring attention to them.

At the stage's _apron_ was where Chizuru's grip grew tighter to John's coat sleeve. She swallowed her fear and breathed through her nose while covering her mouth. John pated her shoulder to comfort her woes and have her focus on now arousing suspicion.

"…and further my own plans." The black coated man finished to his servants of water. "You know what you must do. Track down the one called Kagurazaka and Konoe Konoka. Bring them to me and I will reward you with your freedom. Now go!"

With that order, the little girls of water had scattered across the skies within seconds. John was eying what the coated man was holding in his hands rather than just pay attention to his words; a grey slab of rock that he held tightly with scribbles on it. Looking closer, the scribbles were in strange text that he could not for the life of him read to save his life. But the scribbles in general…he knew them well.

"_No…_" John mouthed to himself.

The coated man held up the grey stone slab in gracious bewilderment to its majesty. "The Angel tablet…Such a beautiful item to hold in my very hands; a pity that I cannot translate its infernal coding. Metatron, you bastard…" He sighed out his frustration and brought the tablet down. "No matter though. Once I have the two girls at my disposal, what the tablet's secrets hold makes no difference to me. And with a good dose of sacrifices, my plan is almost set. All I'll need is their blood, and then, the real goal will grow ever so close; The Great Casting Out."

The coated man slowly sank into the ground as if he was in a watery quicksand with the bag and tablet in hand.

Once he had finally disappeared from the stage, John and Chizuru climbed onto it and threw the umbrella to the side.

"Well that was close." Chizuru sighed with relief. "My heart was really beating there…John?"

The school girl looked over to see the blond man pacing back and forth while preoccupied in his own thoughts to hear Chizuru out. The look he wore was filled of vexation in his furrowed brows and gritted teeth. Chizuru could see he was under a lot of stress and needed something to get the edge off.

As much as she didn't want to, she figured it was the only way. She sighed as she reached for the pack of cigarettes she took from him, only to be shocked to find them nowhere in her pockets on her.

She stopped at the sound of a zippo flicking open and the scent of smoke filled the air. Her eye darted towards John with furrowed brows aimed at him already lighting up.

John ignored her resenting eyes and exhaled the smoke from his lungs to calm himself down and think clearly. "Bloody hell…" John said with great dread.

"What? What is it?"

"I knew the tablets had great power, but…"

"What do you mean?" Chizuru asked. "Is it that stone he's was looking at?"

"That ain't no ordinary stone, luv, that's one of _THE_ tablet; one of the words of God himself."

"The words…of God?"

"Aye. Think of it as a failsafe for if things go eerie." John explained, "These are tablets that have the ability to do all kinds of things. Trust me, luv, It's a pretty big deal."

"I can see why." Chizuru said in bewilderment. "So what tablet does _he_ have? The Angel tablet, he said. What does he plan to do with it?"

"If what I heard was correct, nothing good." The trench scouser said. "He said the Great Casting Out…That means no pissin' about; s'time to strike."

"Strike?"

"Of course, luv." John smirked with malice in his eyes and grin. "Time t' teach these sods why they call me the world's greatest conman."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Evangeline lead the two brothers back to the main tower and walked down the lower passageway that Sam and Dean saw the rest come from. Once in there, they were met with a private bedroom of grand elegance and a view of outside the tower.

"Here we are." Eva smiled. She walked to her shelve and on top of it, help a small box in hand to present to the boys. Both looked curiously for what the box was supposed to be, only for Eva to open it and reveal a large array of rings of different colors.

"What are these, ring pops?" Dean asked jokingly, earning an elbow in the arm from his brother.

"_THESE_ happen to be called _Elementorum Annulos_." Evangeline made clear, "They're magic amplifying rings for those with no magic essence flowing through their bodies. They'll create their own temporary magic core in your souls with a burst of magical energy."

"So they give us power to fight this Wilhelm guy?" Sam wanted to be sure he wasn't getting another raw end of the deal.

"Roughly speaking, yes. They'll only allow you to use the element of magic you chose, to your own ability. But it will only produce as much power as your soul demands. It won't guarantee your victory, but it _will _give you a chance."

"Well, it's better than nothin'." Dean shrugged, and reached his hand in for a ring. Since he figured red must mean fire, he took a red ring and slipped it on his finger. Sam on the other hand, picked a black ring to use and slipped it on his finger. The boys examined the rings thoroughly for anything off about them; they seemed like regular ordinary rings in all honesty.

"Also, just a reminder; they're one-shots. Only use them when you _really_ need them." Eva warned, closing the box. "They'll last for about an hour."

"Got it." Both said simultaneously.

Once back outside, the girls were studying the magic tricks that Negi taught them and putting up their best effort to produce a small flame on their wands, but alas to no avail. Even Dean and Sam tried to do the same tricks, but to no avail either.

Despite all the fun being had, Negi still had a burning feeling in the back of his mind that he just felt he needed to get out of him. It may have seemed a bit rude in his mind, but he felt as though he needed answers.

Finally Negi worked up the courage to talk with Sam and Dean about their journeys as all three of them took a stroll to the bridge to look at the sunset before them while the students practiced their magic skills. "I hope I don't come off as rude, but…I felt I just had to know more about you two."

"Well there's not much to know, honestly." Sam shrugged, "We're demon hunters who hunt to save the world. That's how it's been for us for years."

"Yeah, it hasn't exactly been spring and fun time for us these days…" Dean said. "But what I wanna know is how the hell a kid like you got to be Mr. Charlie's High School girl Angels?"

"W-Well, I was top of my class in the Wizarding academy." Negi blushed modestly while brushing the back of his head. "A-And well I received a bachelor's degree as well so I was hand-picked to be the teacher of class 3-A."

"Wow, wish I was lucky like that at your age." Dean smirked. "It'd be better than the crap we've been through. Plus all the crap there is now isn't exactly any better."

"What do you mean exactly?" Negi wondered.

"Well, you see we kinda got other problems right now." Sam said, "demons, tablets…"

"…a friend of ours missin', and a whole lot of blood on our hands." Dean finished rather dispiritedly after his brother.

"I see." Negi nodded in understanding, "I must say, you both have quite the life...but that's not what I wanted to ask you two…" fell into a rather solemn expression still trying to hold a smile, "I…I wanted to ask about your father."

Dean turned towards Sam, who was a bit hesitant to say anything, so the task was left to Dean. "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's just…I wanted to know something." Negi said, walking ahead of them to the edge of the tower, staring into the sunset, "I assume that he traveled a lot, correct? Leaving you both alone for the most part of your lives? That is what you said about him to master, right?"

Dean and Sam quickly regretted telling the blond vampire of their dad since she obviously couldn't keep it hidden from the others. They both looked back at Negi, who looked over his shoulder, waiting for a response from the brothers.

"Well, for the most part, yeah, he did." Sam nodded. "Of course he wasn't exactly father of the year when it came to us…but he was there for us somehow."

"Even when he was gone, he was still there in some way." Dean noted, "He'd teach us how to defend ourselves, and how to survive. Because he knew we'd be in for one hell of a life ahead of us." As Dean said that, he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic of the past with his father. "Yep…good ol' dad."

"I see…that's good." Negi said, turning back to the sunset. "You two can go back…I just want some time to myself for a bit..."

"Oh, sure." Sam nodded.

"Take all the time you want." Dean agreed.

The two then strolled away, leaving the young boy to reflect upon what they told of their father. But they couldn't help but wonder about all the other things the Winchester brothers told about themselves, yet Negi seemed to only ask about their father.

"Dean…"

"Yeah, I know..." Dan said to his brother, "All three of us in the same boat…"

_-__**LATER THAT NIGHT-**_

The night sky had shined in the dark clouds upon the resort-like tower within the dome. It genially felt as if an entire day had gone by, while in the outside world, it's almost close to an hour since everyone stepped into the dome.

However, one certain individual decided he needed a little more than just a tower to walk through.

Sam had removed his suit jacket and shoes to go down to the beach level that Evangeline mentioned during the party, figuring he'd need a little bit of relaxation. He was more than able to find his way through the towering edifice and reach the entrance, only to be met with a beach of sand and a sea that seemed to go on forever in a day. Sam felt the relaxing breeze of the night mixed with the relaxing sea's music of shuffling waves. He looked at his magic black ring pensively, then closed his eyes as he took it all in; no more Lucifer for a while, the sound of the sea, and the feeling of sand between his toes. This was indeed something he's needed for a long time.

"I know you're there, so come on out."

Sam heard a small yelp from behind the tower's entrance and something slowly popped from the side. The second he saw a purple cowlick, he knew exactly who it was.

"Nodoka, why'd you follow me?" Sam asked harmlessly, remembering how easily shy she was.

"O-Oh, well…" She said timidly as she emerged from the entrance and slowly walked to Sam. "I just…wanted to see where you were going…"

"Oh, just thought I'd walk around…" Sam said, looking out into the water. "Look at the sea for a bit."

"W-Well…do you mind if I join…?"

"Uh, Sure."

Nodoka nodded as she stood to the side of Sam as the two looked out onto the sea and the moon practically sitting on the bed of waves ahead. The moon seemed so bright that it was a light source all on its own.

"Um…Sam-san."

"Wanting to hear more about how grand Castiel is?"

"No…well yes, but that's not it…" Nodoka said, "Can you tell me what else happened after…You went to hell?"

Sam thought about how long it's been, remembering the time that's passed. "Well...a lot happened after that. Some stuff I really can't remember right away but…Y'know how it is. With time you learn to just go on and try to forget all the bad."

"I see…then may I ask another question?" Nodoka asked sincerely, looking up at Sam, "Why do you put yourself in such danger all the time? Can't you just…walk away?"

Sam couldn't help but crack a smile. "I wish I could…in fact, I've tried walking away numerous times. Even tried running too…But I can't." Sam looked towards his feet to contemplate his life before him. "In fact…I feel like the farther I run, the closer I get. I already know I'm not gonna have that sweet apple pie life no matter how hard I try…" Sam then looked back up in an attempt to try and perceive a positive expression with a deep sigh, "So…just gotta suck it up, and keep moving. Otherwise what's the point?"

"B-But…it just seems like such a frightening way to live…" Nodoka solemnly said, "To never know how to live in peace…and all the things you and Dean-san said you both went through as well...it just all seems so horrible. A terrible life…"

"It is and it was…but it's _my _life."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by, what sounded like, lightning coming from the top of the tower behind them amongst the sea waves before them.

"The hell was that?" Sam questioned.

"It sounded like lightning." Nodoka speculated. "It must be Negi-sensei."

_**-SSS-**_

Despite it being night time in the dome, a certain young boy decided to forget about sleep and focus more on his technique of both magic and Chinese martial arts. He seemed to be in high spirit to get something get something off his mind. After releasing one last powerful magic attack of lightning, he decided to call it quits and take a bit of a breather.

"Wow, bro! Eva-chan said it'd take 2 or 3 months but it's lookin' better with time!" Chamo, the little white ermine cheered from the side lines.

"Y-Yes, well I still have a long way to go before I reach my master's level." Negi said modestly, "My timing was off, and my footing wasn't at 100% anyway. I still need more training if I'm going to be stronger."

"Well if ya ask me, you're numero uno as is!" Chamo said, smoking a cigarette.

"Well thank you, Chamo-kun."

"Talkin' to rat friend now?"

Both were startled by the deep voice of Dean, strolling onto the scene. He scratched the back of his head and yawned widely.

"Oh, Dean-san."

"AND I'M NOT A RAT! I'M AN ERMINE!-!" Chamo yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean waved off, "Anyway, what're you doin' up so late, Neg's?"

"Neg's?"

"Oh, just a little pet name. I call Sammy his all the time." Dean smiled as he finally got close enough to pat his hand onto Negi's head, "Fits you."

"O-Oh, thank you, Dean-san." Negi nodded.

Dean removed his hand, and slipped his hands in his pocket. He turned on the heel to look around at his surroundings simply to waste a little time. "Sooo, tell me somethin'…"

"Yes?"

Dean stopped in his tracks and stared to the ground in silence. Negi was a tad bit confused as to why Dean didn't even turn to face Negi to ask his question. Never the less, Dean spoke; "About your dad…" Negi instantly tensed up a bit. "…What happened to him. I know you asked us about our dad, so…" Finally Dean looked over his shoulder at Negi with a stern expression in his eyes. "…tell me what exactly happened to him."

Negi swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed out the anxiety held in his chest. Chamo knew this was a traumatic thing for Negi, and climbed onto his shoulder to bring him back to reality. "Aniki…" Finally, Negi's muscles fell at ease as he looked back at Dean with an almost pain filled fear in his eyes as Dean turned to face him. "O-Okay…Please follow me."

"Alright, lead the way."

Both Negi and Dean turned around to find a certain ginger haired high school girl up as well. Of course she had more eyes focused on Dean's muscular forarms poking from his rolled up sleeves and her face became beaming red.

"Asuna-san!" Negi squeaked in surprise, "What're you doing he—Ow, ow, OOOW!-!"

Negi's questioning was interrupted by Asuna's annoyed glare and the sudden pulling on Negi's cheek, which was beginning to physically hurt Dean's cheek just looking at it all. "Baka Negi! What do you mean _what am I doing here_? Why wouldn't I be here for my partner?-! Obviously, if you're going to do something dangerous, I would definitely be the first one to make sure you don't go too far and push yourself like you always do!"

"Y-Yeah but…!" Negi pleaded, but all that did was make Asuna pull tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough you two!" Dean intervened as he broke the two apart from one another. "Look, you two are seriously—huh? That's weird…uh-oh…"

Dean slowly looked towards his right hand, only to curse himself for not looking where that hand was going when breaking the two up, for the second he realized his hand was full of young teenage breast, Asuna's face went absolutely red, and an explosion of anger was beginning to gather within her.

"W-W—!"

"N-Now hold on a second…!"

"W-W-Whe—!"

"C-Come on now, it was an accident! You don't really think I'd—!"

"W-W-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?-! YOU PERVERT!-!"

And without a single warning, Asuna's right hook came up and made absolute contact with Dean's chin and sent him right into the air, bits of blood floating within the air with him and a dumbfounded look on his face. Dean finally landed face first on the ground after doing a full flip in the air. The floor certainly wasn't a comfortable landing for Dean as he could feel every bone in his body aching.

"O-Ow…" Dean mumbled.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt…" Chamo commented.

"Ahh, oh no! Asuna-san, you went too far!" The boy gasped. "You could've killed him!"

"W-Well it serves him right for trying to cop a feel!" Asuna snorted, but then turned her anger towards Negi, who was shuttering in fear under her intimidating anger. "And YOU; how could you not tell me to help you with this problem you're having?" Asuna's expression lessened to concern. "I worry about you Negi. Sometimes you push yourself too far and it ends up hurting you in the long run whether it be teaching or training. Look, I get it; you want to be strong so you can find your dad. I get that…but please remember that you're not alone. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you in the meantime. After all…" Her slowly rose her lips into a gentler smile before Negi's eyes. "…I _am_ your partner."

Negi's eyes widened in Asuna's answer. For so long it was Negi who was worrying about Asuna's well-being both as an instructor, and as a partner…but it appeared it was one in the same for both of them. Could this be how everyone else felt for him? Now that he looked back at it all, he should've realized it sooner. He let his eyes relax and a big kind smile formed on his face.

"Asuna-san…thank you so much."

Naturally, Asuna was prepared for his puppy dog eyes and that smile. Instead, she looked away from Negi with red on her face and an annoyed expression to boot. "I-It's no big deal or anything. I-I'm just doing this because you look like you were having a form of stress is all! Don't get it mistaken!"

"Heh, yeah alright." Dean said, standing back on his two feet and dusting himself off. "Since we've all made up with all that mushy junk, why don't we get back to what really needs to be talked about, right Negi?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Negi nodded.

As the three walked off to a better location to proceed with whatever they were planning to do, two people just so happened to overhear the whole thing from the stairs that were connected to the walls of the tower.

"That Dean…" Sam sighed, grasping his forehead. "Always slipping with those hands. Guess that's all there is to it then."

"Well, not necessarily." Sam turned towards Nodoka with an eyebrow raised. "You see, I-I can actually see what it is they're talking about from here."

"What, like super hearing?"

"No…" She said meekly, "More like…mind reading."

Negi had revealed everything to Dean, and Asuna. He had shown them his past through a memory fusion with their own minds. Within Negi's memories they saw him as a younger boy in the snowy wales country, learning magic and idolizing his father. However that dreaded night had come to pass in his memories and his village was destroyed by demons. Many were frozen in marble while others died.

However the village was saved from further destruction by a man dressed in a robe and carrying the same kind of staff that Negi owns now. Negi believes that it was his father who had come to save the day that night, and gave him the staff.

But, just as expected, Dean and Asuna weren't the only ones to know of Negi's past. Because of Nodoka's book of mind reading, she was able to see everything along with Sam and the rest of the students. They felt so terrible for their teacher going through all of this on his own for so long.

However, Sam and Dean couldn't help but feel more relatable to Negi's past. It was no different from the pain they deal with every day, especially on the night of their mother's death, which started their spiral of hell in their lives. Nevertheless it was quite sad that such a child his age was still dealing with the grief of his village's demise.

Finally, a day had passed in the orb and the students were free to leave.

_**-SSS-**_

The rain certainly didn't let up in the slightest, even upon their return to the real world. Though only an hour has passed on Earth, the rain didn't change in the slightest for the students of class 3-A, and the two hunting brothers. They stood under the shade of Evangeline's cottage, hoping the rain would slack up a bit.

"Hey Eva-san, do you mind if we use that resort again?" Asuna asked. "Could really come in handy for studying."

"Yeah, and maybe you can gift wrap us one in a pretty bow." Dean joked.

"Don't be stupid, Dean." Evangeline sighed, and then turned to Asuna and the other girls. "You girls can use it, but be careful; it adds to your ages."

"Eh?-! You're kidding!" Asuna gasped, but it didn't seem to bother the others as much.

"Well, we'd better hurry on then." Negi suggested.

Everyone agreed and went off into the rain, back to the dorm. However, before he could go with the others, Dean was held by the arm by Evangeline to stay behind for a second.

"What?"

"Dean, I feel I should warn you on something." Eva said with a small hint of compassion, "It'a about your angel friend."

"Wait, you know about Cas?" Dean turned with concern. "You know where he is?"

"No, I don't." Eva lied. "But I do know that something doesn't feel right with the angel. Keep a close eye on him."

Dean stared at the child vampire with confusion and hesitance. "What do you—?"

"Hey! Dean, come on!" Sam called from the rain.

"Comin'!" Dean called back. He turned back to Evangeline to question her once more, but instead, he only saw air as she had suddenly vanished from where she stood. Dean looked around for any sign of her, but he was unsuccessful. "Jeez, first an Angel, now a vampire girl…"


	6. A Dangerous Gamble

**Hey you guys! It's me again. So I finally finished this next chapter which was a jumble to reorganize from its original pitch. It took a bit of rewriting too but I think it all worked out okay. **

**So update on the three;**

**Supernatural is just about reaching the end of Season 10 with the curse getting close to being lifted off of Dean. I won't spoil anymore then that though.**

**Constantine's season 2 pitch will be set in April but the final decision to bring Constantine back will be in May. Fingers cross to #saveconstantine**

**And I'm actually gonna read Negima neo! And rewatch the second version of Negima titled "Negima?!" mostly because the comedy in it is top notch and the animation is really good.**

**So that's enough from me, let's get started.**

**Reminder: I own none of these. They all belong to their original owners.**

**Chapter 6: a Dangerous gamble**

* * *

The afternoon slowly set to night with the rain slowly beginning to slack up but that barely made a difference for the high school girl and the trench coated conman who, through John's decision, decided to take a walk across the lane that lead to the dorm Chizuru lived in. She happily allowed him to accompany her there, so long as he doesn't bring attention to himself. With the way he appeared to class 3-A earlier today, she wanted to avoid any misunderstandings for if any of her classmates saw her.

"So…about what you said about The Great Casting thing…" Chizuru asked. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say it won't be a jolly party if he goes about completing his plans." John said, "The Angel Tablet has many secrets that no one has a solidified clue as t'what they do. Bloody thing could bring about the end of the fuckin' world fer all I know."

"I see…the end of the world…" Chizuru mulled over.

"Oh, _now _yer getting' the whillies. Was beginnin' to think you were just a loon the whole time." John snarked as he lit a cigarette. When he didn't hear an immediate reply or even an attempt to take his cigarette from his mouth like she usually did, he looked down towards her; her expression said all the buried concern and fear for her.

"To be frank…I _am _scared." Chizuru confessed unhappily. "I've been frightened of all of this since I was attacked in front of the school…I felt my heart beat right out of my chest when we had to hide from the water girl…my breath was taken away when we were hiding from the black coated man's sight…"

Chizuru's feet stopped mid stride and she became still. John almost walked out into the rain if he didn't keep his eyes on her. Her head was bowed in shame yet her calming smile was still present.

"I know this isn't my natural element around all this magic and demonic activity. I was actually taken aback when I first saw it all before my eyes…I don't know why I didn't just scream and runaway, nor panic…maybe I did and held it in my chest to not show weakness, but…I just felt the drive to prevent my fellow students from experiencing what I have…" She looked up at John with a bright smile that seemed to even transcend the rain around them. "It could be an obligation I owe to those I love. That I should do my part to make sure this doesn't happen to them. At least, that's how I call it."

"Heh, y'sound like a mother lookin' after her soddin' brats."

"Ohoo~ A mother then?" Chizuru seemed to have not liked that, but hid it behind a motherly smile. "Well when we get to my dorm, I can introduce you to a special remedy that's been said to prevent illness. All it requires is a single stick of an onion sprig."

"Now now, luv. No kink play without a safe word." John smirked and began walking with her who was trying to suppress a giggle—whether for what he said or from what she had in mind with that onion sprig was another worry. At least she wasn't brooding over all this or spazzing about like a psychopath, so there was that. New ones wouldn't've lasted an hour of all this madness happening around them, and would instead wallow in a corner, having an exponential crisis on what's life and why is it worth living. John was still trying to find that answer as well with no results in sight.

And now wasn't the time to fritter away time. Not when there was so much at stake as of now. If John was going to get that angel tablet and prevent a tragic event, he was going to need to produce a life time's worth of luck to make sure this plan goes smoothly. He had set his trap. Now all he needed was the incentive.

"John!"

He recognized that tone of voice that spoke his voice; anger towards him, no doubt. He turned around, only to feel his collar clutched by two thin hands but enough strength to lift the Brit right off his feet. At least they weren't getting wet from Chizuru holding the umbrella high for her and the lifted John, while Chachamaru held an umbrella over her and Castiel.

"C-Chachamaru…?" Chizuru said in question.

Chachamaru only nodded.

"Well…! This is a fine how ya do…" John struggled to jest. "I assume my _one _request couldn't go without you buggerin' off t' holdin' me like a ya bleedin' whore—"

"Enough bullshit; I want answers!" Castiel demanded. "How did you find it?-!" Who gave it to you?-! What do you plan to use it for?-!"

"Oh, keep ya bloody coat on, mate! I'm not gonna actually use the damn thing!" John tried to worm his way out. "Listen to me, Cassy boy! I don't have the proper requirements to use it anyway. It's nothin' to me but a soddin' eating utensil! But this is just one of the other plans I had in mind. This one is more useful!"

"Useful? Do you understand what weapon you have in this box?-!" He held the box to next him.

"What is it?" Chizuru figured she know what they're talking about.

"It's something of great evil." Castiel warned her. "Its existence was long as only a myth."

Cas slowly released John and held the box forward for Chizuru to see. He slowly opened said box, only to reveal…a knife?

But not an ordinary cutting knife for food at all; this knife seemed to have been made from the slowly rotting jawline of a ferocious animal with a black wrapped handle.

"It's…a knife?" Chizuru said in confusion.

"As I said, it is a weapon of _great _evil." Cas once again warned. "It's the First Blade."

"The first? As in the first blade to ever be created?" Chizuru figured.

"Yes." Cas nodded, "This very blade was the same blade that Cain used to kill his brother Abel; thus committing the very first murder on the planet."

"Cain and Abel?"

"They are historically the second set of humans to be created during the first creation of Earth by God." Chachamaru explained. "They are the sons of Adam and Eve; the first humans to exist on the planet."

"You mean like Christian mythology."

"Yeah, well it ain't no mythology." John interrupted and stood towards Cas. "So you gonna hand it over, or what, mate? I don't got all day here."

"You were foolish to ask for such a tainted weapon. For it to be in _your_ disposal as a human is too risky." Castiel said bitterly.

"Oh, so I assume you'll be the one to fight one of the most powerful demon general to ever be seen. If I recall, you aren't exactly flaming swords and illuminatin' choruses." John said, "So just trust me on this."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because unlike you, I happen to know more about that bloody thing then you and your lighted wing bags." He He rolled up his coat sleeves and showed off his forearms to the trench coated angel. "See? No mark. It has no effect without the actual mark on me, so it ain't nothin' but a butter knife, now come on, you sod."

Castiel wasn't okay with this plan that involved one of the most deadliest weapons ever to be created. The fact that he was able to contact someone to retrieve the First Blade already put Cas on airs about John's character, but John _using _the blade was a different matter altogether. He had to, at the very least, keep John from running away with it. From what he heard during the conversation John and Naomi had in heaven, this enemy here was a dangerous one, and seemed to have possession of the angel tablet. That was a top priority for Castiel to take back.

"Okay…" Cas surrendered, "…but I will hold onto it until you need it."

Constantine sighed as he rolled his coat sleeves down. "Fine, mate…"

"But one question though." Cas asked as he handed the box back to Chachamaru. "What is the reason…for…"

Cas's attention was taken hold by the sudden sound of something slamming into the ground behind John and Chizuru. The two heard this as well as all four of them turned around simultaneously to see before them a panting black dog soaked in the rain as if its very life was beat out of it and had been willowed out of his soul.

"I-It's a dog!" Chizuru said in surprise. She quickly ran towards it, leaving John to get soaked in the rain. He stood there looking at the creature in its weakest state with Castiel, Chachamaru, and Chizuru all looking over it. John knew Castiel could easily heal it so there was no sense in getting worked up.

The real question was; where did it come from? Dogs don't just fall from the sky like that. SO what was the reason?

"Poor lil bugger." John said as he too walked over to the defeated dog with them just as Cas had finished healing it with his angel powers. He bent to his knees and got a good look at the black coated canine, lying there on the groun, now unconscious in relief. "Looks like it was hangin' on to its last leg…guess it wasn't strong enough to hold him up?"

"I am detecting strong traces of magic resonating within it." Chachamaru confirmed.

"That explains it fallin' from the soddin' sky… _half_ explains it. Well we can't exactly let that slide, now can we?" John said as he stood back up, "So what now?"

They all wondered what they were going to do with it. They already had enough on their plate to concern themselves over. Taking care of an unconscious dog wasn't in the cards either. One thing was for sure though; they weren't going to get any ideas standing in the rain.

"Well I got an idea." Chizuru smiled while petting the smooth and wet dog's black fur. "Anyway, I could use all of your lovely assistance."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Both Dean and Sam returned to the parking lot in which they had parked their black impala. They sat inside its leathery interior, prepared for the coming battle they'd have to face. They changed clothes into their usual hunting attire of cargo jackets and plaid shirts.

"Well, this has been a gas." Dean said, "We got a day off from demon hunting in under an hour, gained some new intell, and we scored super-secret decoder rings from a magical cereal box."

"Yeah, but how much do you think these rings are gonna help us?" Sam said, looking at the ring, "Evangeline _did_ say it'll only discharge as much power as our souls demand it."

"And that we can only use 'em once, apparently." Dean noted, looking at his ring as well. "Sooo…I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, right? Anyway, anything on that Herrman bastard?"

"Nothing, and I can't say I'm surprised." Sam pondered as he looked through a number of books on demonology that he picked up from the Library Island. It really paid to have Nodoka and Yue be part of the Library expedition club. "I can't find a single thing on this guy…" Finally, Sam closed the last book, and looked apathetically towards his brother. "Face it Dean; we're obviously dealing with things that are actually beyond even us."

"Uh, Sam, when have we _ever _not dealt with anything beyond us?"

"Not this time. This time it's more than just demons in human form." Sam fretted, "These demons can actually rip from their host and appear in their truly demonic powerful forms." Sam worried, remembering the water demon that attacked him and Nodoka. "Now I know we've faced danger before, but…" Sam exhaled his stress, "I-I don't know Dean…I don't know if we'll be able to handle something like this as easily."

Dean could see the fear in his younger brother's eyes welding up with the stress he himself was feeling. Dean sighed and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Now you listen to me, Sammy; nothin' for us was _EVER _just handed to us. We've had to dig through demon legions whether big or small, solve dangerous cases, and have even had to deal with the Devil himself. But guess what; here we are now. We've survived this long because we've had each other's backs this whole time, and that ain't changin'. We're. Winchesters. And a Winchester never gives up to a son of a bitch demon who thinks he's hot shit. Got it?"

Sam stared at his brother with a great lack of confidence that Dean was right, but he did agree that they have faced dangerous beings before, and have lived to tell the tale. This new threat is just another challenge that they'll need to overcome in order to continue. They've been given a chance; it was time to take it.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right…" Sam nodded, looking towards his brother with a little more confidence "…we can do this. I know we can."

"Now that's the spirit." Dean smiled.

_**MEANWHILE**_

The rain didn't seem to let up at all. John Constantine had no choice in the matter but to stay under a roof until the rain let up. And that's just what he had to do as he leaned on the wall near the window, looking out at the raindrops hitting the earth repeatedly. His coat hung on the hanger, while his shoes were forced to be left near the door.

John turned back to the gaggle of characters in the room who were all sitting at the small table in the middle of the floor. The only new face was a girl with auburn short hair and freckles on her cheeks. She was obviously nervous by the way she was quivering in fear and trying not to keep eye contact with any of the guest. John figured it was better that way.

"Again, we thank you for allowing us into your room." Castiel thanked the girl.

"AH! Y-You're welcome…!" She said nervously. "T-To be honest, I was a little shocked to be seeing a lot of people in here just to look after a dog.

"Yeah well just make sure that lil cad gets some rest. Wouldn't want 'em droppin' on us again."

"R-Right…" The girl said.

There was a silence in the room with only the sound of the rain pelting the roof as their white noise. Finally John decided to try and at least let the girl know that him, John, and Chachamaru weren't going to hurt her or anything.

"Oh, stop all this quiverin'. We're not gonna do nothin' to ya." Constantine sighed as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, "Don't expect me to be chattin' you up or somethin'."

"Chatting up?" Cas questioned.

"I believe it is a formality of initiating a form of attraction through clever word play." Chachamaru said. "In other words; flirting."

"Ah, yes. Dean would do the same." Cas nodded in understanding.

"Wait, Dean?" the girl questioned, "You mean Dean Smith? The guy whose here to look over the festival? You two know each other?"

"Yes, we're…_were _comrades." Cas said sadly.

John sighed to himself. It seemed Cas was still hung up on ditching the wonder bros. to help him instead. It wasn't like John felt a bit bad for doing what he did to convince the Angel to help him, but he wished he'd stop brooding over them. He could bet that Castiel had been moaning and being a killjoy the entire time, thinking about them. And frankly he was sick of it. As soon as this is over, he'll throw him back to his owners so he could continue being the pet he was to them.

"I see..." The girl said, "So…what's your names?"

"John."

"Castiel. But the shortened version of my name is Cas. It's what…Dean and Sam would call me…"

John sighed.

"It sounds like you really miss them. Did you two get into a fight?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself over." Cas swayed the conversation. "Rather, what is your name?"

"My name is Murakami Natsumi…I-It's nice to meet you, John-san, Castiel-san."

"Likewise." John nodded bringing out a pack of cigarettes.

"It's very nice to meet you." Cas nodded.

Once again, the room was silent. Natsumi could assume that both these men were very antisocial and definite loners. John more so then Castiel. John was a sketchy looking stranger by nature and had baggy eyes that seemed a bit cryptic in its own right. Meanwhile Castiel had an awkward air about him, but was welcoming. These two were strange ones to Natsumi through and through. Why did Chizuru bring them here was her real question, and how did she even know them?

"U-Um—"

Before anymore words could escape her mouth, everyone was caught by surprise by a small explosion of dust coming from where the dog was laying. They all stood and prepared for whatever was going on.

"What is this?" Castiel questioned John.

"Hey, don't be lookin' at me, mate. I'm just as lost as you are." John replied.

Slowly, the evaporating dust cloud dissipated to only reveal the black dog had been replaced with a naked unconscious young boy sprawled out on the ground.

"C-Chizu-nee!-!" Natsumi called out in shock!

Without even bothering to put a shirt on, the long haired brunette came running out of her room in a black bra and still wearing her school skirt. "Natsumi, what's wrong?"

Castiel instinctively turned, while John was colored impressed.

"W-W-We—!"

"We turned from the lil thing for a bit, and all of a sudden, he becomes this lil nonce layin' on the ground." Constantine said while still looking at the unconscious boy. "By the way, nice rack you got on ya."

Chizuru did cover breast with her arm, while taking for John's cigarettes from him. "Please don't smoke here."

Constantine scoffed. "Yes, mummy…"

Chizuru was still more pre-occupied with the unconscious boy lying on the ground. She noticed his black spiky hair and sharp nails first, but what really caught her eye was the black dog tail from his lower waist and pointed dog ears in his black spiky hair.

"Oh my…" Chizuru said in astonishment.

"Oh my, indeed." Constantine said as well. "See if you can't find this kid some clothes." John quickly snatched his cigarettes back while grabbing his coat. "I'm goin' out for a smoke IN PEACE."

John stepped out the door while Castiel, and the three girls (yes, Chachamaru is still there) had to deal with an unconscious wolf boy.

"W-We should call a hospital for him!" Natsumi suggested frantically.

"R-Right." Chizuru nodded as she walked to the kitchen to the phone.

"No need for that." Castiel announced. He had taken a knee to see to the young boy. With only two fingers placed on his forehead, a small light produced along with a small ringing. After only seconds of this light and it's fading, Cas stood back up.

"W-Wow…!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"He'll be fine." Castiel said, "Just give him some time, and he should awa—"

Suddenly, everything moved in such as fast notion as Chachamaru, Cas, and Chizuru heard the sudden squeal of a girl and instinctively turned to the sound. However Castiel was faster as he quickly clutched the very face of the attacker before he had a chance to properly strike. The trench coated angel had pushed the boy into a wall and held him there by the neck, while making sure not to choke the naked dog-like boy.

"Damnit! Let me go!" The boy yelled, struggling to break free from Castiel's grasp.

"Who are you really?" Castiel ordered sternly, "Why did you try to attack?"

"Castiel, wait." Called the green haired android. "The one you are holding was a spy working with enemies for the Kansai region. He is also a rival of my teacher, Negi-sensei. Compared to you however, he does not pose a powerful threat to you."

"I understood that once I felt his energy." Cas responded turning back to the boy, "But my question is why attack us?"

The boy said nothing as a response. He only growled in anger towards the angel and stared angrily at him. A look like this didn't frighten Castiel one bit. He had seen far worse than some brat dog demon.

"Castiel-san, please stop!"

Castiel turned towards Chizuru, who seemed to have been serious in her pleading to stop. As such, he slowlyy let the struggling dog/human boy down, and let go of him. However he then walked to the side of him, ready to strike if anything went bad.

"Now then…" Chizuru began as she wore a more welcoming smile. "What's your name and where did you come from? If you tell us, we might be able to help you. We don't want to hurt you."

"M-My name…? My name…I-I don't—Ugh…!" Suddenly the boy grasped his head in pain. "I-I…! I have to…! To meet him…!"

"Him…?" Castiel questioned.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Both Nodoka and Yue were headed to the bathhouse to soak themselves of all that rain. However both didn't feel exactly positive about it. After hearing about Negi's troubled past, it was hard to be happy about anything.

"Haaa…I never knew Negi-sensei had such a sad past." Nodoka said sadly. "When I learned he was a mage, I was so excited seeing him look so cool in battles…but to think he had such a burden on his shoulders…"

"Same here…" Yue added with the same gloom. "We really went over our own heads with this one. I feel a little embarrassed…"

"Me too…but we'll definitely help him find his father, right?"

"Definitely! That's without a given." Yue said with brimming confidence."Negi-sensei will count on his parters to stand by him through thick and thin. We'll be the Castiel to his Dean and Sam!"

"Y-Yes!" Nodoka said with confidence as well.

"Right…so speaking of Sam-san and Dean-san…y-you thought so too…right?"

"Eh? Thought what?"

"You know…about…them?"

It took a moment for it to sink in as to what Yue meant before her face immediately went beat red. "E-EEEEH?-! W-Well I-I mean…! Y-Yes they are v-v-v-very handsome m-m-men, but I-I never…! Well I sort of did think they'd be k-k-ind of…" Her voice trailed off as she hid behind her bangs.

"Calm down." Yue chuckled. "I'm kidding."

As they both walked to the bathroom, little did neither of them know, they were being watched by eyes…_watery_ eyes.

_**MEANWILE**_

John stood outside within the outside balconies of the campus as he watched the rain in the darkest of nights. He sighed deeply and quickly reached for a cig. _Finally _he thought graciously. He pulled one out with his teeth and snapped his zipper open to light up. The taste of his premium fags was a satisfactory that only John could taste. He breathed out the smoke and felt his day become a bit brighter despite it being night and raining.

"_Ahh~ that's the ticket…_" John thought with a sigh. He looked out into the rainy streets before him, and watched the rain hit the concrete earth repeatedly. "_This rain is a fuckin' nuisance, it is. As if all manner of shite decided to soddin' gang up on me and plow my luck to asunder…_"

"Hey, you!"

John turned to his left to see a young high school girl walking towards him with an essence of authority in her strut. She reminded John of a strict high school teacher, catching the bad kids smoking behind the bleachers. She had long blond flowing hair, opposite to John's poorly brushed hair. She also had green emerald eyes, and was dressed in an elegant and expensive dress. John could tell she was one of those _spoiled and fortunate _kids.

"What seems to be the problem, luv?" John asked.

"You're that man from today's class who came out of nowhere!" She exclaimed. "Who are you!-? If you don't speak, I'll report you to the authorities!"

"Whoa, easy, luv." John answered, after taking a puff of his silk cut, "I'm here on forms of business. Like those other two who were in the class."

"You mean Sam-san and Dean-san? I see…well anyway, there's no smoking allowed in the school do—"

"Oh, you gotta be sodden kiddin' me!" John complained, "Can't a bloke go somewhere to smoke in peace? Honestly!"

"Sir, I don't know why you're getting mad at me, but that's how the rules are here!" She began to raise her voice as well, "And I, Class representative for Class 3-A; Yukihiro Ayaka, will not sit by and let the morals of class 3-A be besmirched by a scoundrel like you!"

"Well, maybe I'd better listen to you if ya get the long stick outta your arse, you bloody preteen." John smirked, condescendingly taking a long inhale of his cigarette, and blowing out a large puff of smoke. "Ahh~ that's the good stuff!"

Naturally this infuriated Ayaka immensely. To think that there was someone that annoyed her more than a certain ginger pigtailed pain in the ass with bells. "I swear, you are just the worst—!"

Rather than hear the rest of this posh girl's insatiable ranting, John was beginning to feel something. It a strange and rather acrimony sensation crept up John's spin and gave him a good jolt to the back of the head. He had felt odd feelings like this before, but this one seemed to actually want his proper attention to the destination it called from. It seemed like an obvious trap to get him there out of curiosity…but John _was _always a man of curiosity.

"—and another thing—!"

"Oh, stuff it, birdie!" John finally intervened. "Fine, I'll be on my way then." And with that, John began to walk off down the hall.

"Eh?-! W-Wait a second!" The blond class rep called out in a demanding tone, "You didn't tell me why you're…here?" Ayaka's call faded as she saw the trench coated man turn the hallway, down the stairs and into the darkness of the downward staircase. "Strange…What was his reason for being here? Well he sure is a rude one nevertheless!" Ayaka sighed in sadness, "It appears even in England there are not as many valiant, and kind as Negi-sensei. Quite a shame…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Outside the main dorms of class 3-A students, standing in the harsh rain of the clouded night, a single shady character stood silently a few feet from the building. He carried no form of comfort or a sense of good in his body. Nothing but a dreaded soul stood before the dorms dressed in a black coat and a matching fedora-like hat. His eyes held a chill of shadowy intent, while his grin dispersed its own form of malice to be unleashed.

"Yes…everything is as it should be…Now we can begin."

"Well, aren't you up and ready to start a fuckin' party aren't cha, mate?"

The hat wearing man looked ahead of him, only to be met with another man dressed in a beige trench coat and had blond soaked hair due to the rain's pelting. He too, held a grin that seemed to spread malice about the area. The two men seemed to produce their own mental aura that only they could see and enter. Nothing else existed with them as they stared down each other.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me." The hat wearing man smirked. "The infamous laughing magician himself, the man said to have fooled Satan to cure his lung cancer, and the man to have apparently survived for as long as he has for such a cursed life…you_ are _John Constantine."

Among the lightning's glow, John simply smiled his most arrogant grin and said, "Pleasure to meet you, demon squire."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Within their car, Sam and Dean were suddenly were interrupted from their investigating notes by a chiming coming from Dean's jacket pocket. Dean reached into his pocket and answered his phone. "Y'ello—Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Negi—! W-Wait, what? Negi! Negi!" But there longer an answer. Negi had hung up before Dean could question him anymore. "Shit!" Dean hissed as he quickly put his phone in his pocket and reached for his handgun.

"Whoa, Dean what's wrong?" Sam hollered.

"It's Negi! He needs us at the dorms quick!" Dean exclaimed, "Let's move!"


	7. The Three Royal Bloods

**Hey you guys! It's me again. So I'm really winding down to the end of this story. Probably about three or four chapters left so I hope you all area enjoying it.**

**UPDATE: Supernatural is starting to get to its season finally soon and from what's been said, it will be the most painful season finally yet. I'm really curious to see what'll happen so fingers crossed.**

**Constantine's pitch was read to NBC recently and even though there were rumors that it was already canceled, those were quickly confirmed false. Fingers crossed on that too.**

**I was going to try and read Negiho soon. For those who don't know, Negiho is an alt. universe story of Negi being an adult teacher over elementary student versions of class 3-A. I don't think there's magic in this one and is just for fun. Looks cute so I might read it.**

**So that's enough from me, let's get started.**

**Reminder: I own none of these. They all belong to their original owners.**

**Chapter 7: The Three Royal Bloods**

* * *

_**10 MINUTES EARLIER **_

The rain was still coming, despite the day continuing into night, and sitting lazily in a Japanese taxi cab that was provided for him, the ever so reliable Chas Chandler sat slumped in his driver's seat after just finishing a meat dumpling provided from a high school girl in a stylized outdoor restaurant.

"Mmm, now that hit the spot…" Chas sighed in satisfaction. "Hmm, maybe I shoulda got one for John…Naw, I'm sure he's gotten 'em a quick eat already." Chas was about to sit back into his seat and slowly drift himself into a quick little kip, waiting for John to come a knockin' on the window door to head out and get a good look at what Tokyo had to offer.

However his rest amongst the sound of rain was interrupted abruptly by an expected knocking on the window. He jolted up expecting the blond, coat-wearing asshole he'd always expect, but instead he was met with a young girl in a black school uniform and long blond hair with an umbrella over her head.

Chas rolled the window down and spoke loudly amongst the rain. "Umm, can I help you, little girl?"

"Your name's Chas Chandler, right? The cab driver?" The young blond haired girl asked.

Chas naturally feared the worst and whatever reason for her referring to him as the cab driver meant it was John's fault, no doubt about that. "Y-Yes?"

"Yeaaah, He told me to tell you that he needed you to grab some brown bag from the trunk for him."

Chas remembered John saying something about a brown bag in the trunk of the car. He said he would probably ask Chas to get it out to bring it to him or he'd come get it. "O-Oh, got it."

"Oh, and I would suggest you hurry." The blond girl said lazily, "What with him dying an all that."

"Alright, I'll get—Wait, WHAT?-!"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Castiel felt a strange warmness in sitting together with other humans present at a table. He wasn't use to the closeness of, what resembled a family. He had the memories of his vessel, Jimmy Norvak, who experienced this strange euphoria of peace, but never did Castiel himself get to be a part of it. He was more than content with sitting there and looking at the other girls eating while also keeping an eye on the demon dog boy—now wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, who was now scarfing down food like no tomorrow.

"W-Wow! You sure eat a lot..." Natsumi said, amazed at the boy's vitality.

"A little too much, I'd say." Ayaka said begrudgingly. She was shocked enough that two males were in the female dorms as if it were a common thing, but now she had to stay in-house with the littler brat who was every bit of the opposite to her dear Negi-sensei was. As for the other man in the trench coat; he seemed quiet; certainly different from the jerk with the blond hair and the insufferable smoking habit. Even so, the class rep. didn't dismiss their stay as acceptable.

"Sorry, but this food is _SO_ good! Delicious!" He said happily as he continued to scarf down the assortments of food.

"That's good. Eat as much as you want." Chizuru smiled as she was washing her hands in the kitchen area. "You're free to eat as well, Chachamaru-san, Cas-san."

"Thank you, but I don't eat. I'm fine." Castiel smiled.

"I too lack the human intrails to digest food like a human does." Chachamaru answered "But I thank you for the kind gesture."

"I, as well." Castiel answered.

"Yeah really, thanks a lot." The boy smiled while stuffing his face more.

"You're welcome. I feel so happy that you are enjoying it." Chizuru then escaped into her own fantasies as she held her spatula tightly to her. "It's as if I'm cooking for my husband and children~ Oh, what am I saying! I mean I know I can do a little better than this though! No offense, Castiel-san."

"Why would I be offended? I'm over 1'000's of years old. You would be dead after many, many years on Earth," Castiel said in monotone.

"1'000 years old? Chizuru-san, what's up with this guy?" Ayaka asked almost cautiously.

"Ah ha ha…yeeeah…Anyway, Kotaro-kun, was it?" Chizuru said to the black haired boy, "Have you recalled anything besides your name yet?"

"Hmmm…Nope, nothing." Kotaro said sadly, "It's like a mist is forming in my head…"

"I see. No choice is there?" Chizuru grabbed something from under the sink and walked from the kitchen area. She smiled almost cryptically as she quickly rolled her sleeve up and held the long leek tightly. "Let's see if the ol' union in the bottom trick will do you some good!"

"W-W-What?-!" Kotaro exclaimed as he quickly jumped from the table and backed away from her.

"Yeah, do it!" Ayaka cheered. "Make him learn proper manners!"

"_Are such customs so popular in Japan?_" Cas thought, "_The last time I has seen such an image was on Dean's pornographic videos._"

"W-WHAT?-! But my fever's down already!" Kotaro paniced.

Chizuru finally giggled and grabbed Kotoaro almost forcefully by the back of the collar with a motherly smile on her face. "A simple joke. Now let's get you washed up, okay?"

"W-Wait! I can wash myself!" Kotaro protested as he struggled to break free, but to no avail.

However through a saving grace, Kotaro was saved by a ringing at the door.

"I wonder who that could—"

"Wait!" Castiel halted. "No one go near that door."

Everyone's eyes went towards the sudden stoic Castiel as he stood up from the table and slowly walked towards the door. He readied his angel blade from his coat's sleeve, and went crept towards the door. The moment the doorbell rang, he felt a heavy abundance of magic energy radiating from outside. Not only that, but a heavy force of demonic aura had synchronized with that same magical energy.

Finally Cas was at the door and pressed his ear to the cold wood for any sound waves. Instead he heard strange whispers. It sounded like gibberish to the angel's ear with no translation for it…but he did feel something; a strange ringing in his head that made it ache something fierce. Suddenly the words began to sink into his head and echo with feverous discomfort. The ringing began to severely burn his skull as he groaned harshly and was brought to his knees.

"Castiel-san!" Chizuru called as she and everyone else ran towards him to check on him.

"N-No!" Cas exclaimed while grasping his head. "G-Get…! Get away…!"

"W-What're you—?"

"I'm afraid it is far too late for that."

Everyone turned towards the unfamiliar voice that came from the living room. The girls and Kotaro all turned around to see a towering man standing in the middle of the room. He was draped in a black long coat and a strange black hat. His hair was a pepper shade that matched his long beard. He stared them all down with a sinister grin and piercing eyes.

"I apologize for my rude entrance, but I'm afraid I'm in a hurry. So I'll make this quick."

_**BEHIND THE DORM**_

Chas had seen John in many positions; most of them of him either beaten to a bloody pulp or piss drunk off his mind, but this…this was different. This was one he always knew he'd see him in one day…he just wished he wasn't there to have to see it. But there he is, lying on the ground like a lifeless rag doll, drowning in a puddle of his own blood with the descending rain. His coat ripped and tattered with cuts with a big gash on his back.

"W-What…What happened to him…?"

"Dunno. I just found him this way." Evangeline shrugged. It didn't really matter to her whether John lived or died. He was a hassle for her to deal with in general. This wasn't anything that affected her in the slightest. However she was ignorant to the pain his friend was feeling.

Chas, dropped to his knees, filled with grief and pain at the sight of one of his oldest best friends in the state he was in. His fist slammed to the wet ground as he kneeled his head down in anger and sadness. "Damnit…Damnit, John…! Why do you…! Why do you always have to do things like this…! You always just…! Just…! God damnit, John…! I-I…I wish…! I wish I could just…just slug ya soddin' jaw in one last bloody time for how fuckin' stupid you are…!"

Suddenly, Chas's anger and ranting came to an abrupt halt as he felt a tight grip wrap around his arm. He looked back at the faced-down coat wearing man, and could see him struggling to at least get his face out of the pool of blood it was in.

"H-Hey…" John wheezed, "Y-Y'know, mate…I…I could…really use…a drink…right now…"

"A-A drink…? You really think _now _is the time for—?-!"

"Mr. Chandler." Eva interrupted. "I think he might be referring to something you have with you."

Chas was momentarily confused, before his eyes widened. "Wait a second!" Chas quickly took the bag off his back and zipped it open. He was expecting the contents of the bag and what John was mutering about was a form of euphuism for a an odd magic concoction to heal him back to full health…oh, how stupid of Chas to ever for a second believe that such an outcome was so easy. What sat in the bag was only 3 bottles of alcohol, an extra pack of silk cuts, and a bottle of ink. "J-John! What the bloody hell is a pint, some fags, and ink gonna do?-!"

"Just…fuckin' gimme the drink…" John gasped as he turned on his back. It was there that they could all see the giant gash into John's side and blood all over his shirt and coat. He also suffered a black eye, blood dripping from the corner of his lip, and a few small scratches. Of course that was normal for Chas to see John as, but the giant hole in the stomach was another story.

Chas quickly opened the bottle of alcohol and lifted John's head onto his lap. He put the bottle to John's lips and tilted it for John to drink it down easily. Chas felt a little embarrassed to have to feed John beer like a baby, but he's been in embarrassing situations with John like this before. Why should he be surprised now? John felt it was taking too long and decided to grab the bottle and gulp it upon himself. It all guzzled down his throat until the entire bottle was empty in minutes.

Once he was finally done with the bottle, he grabbed on to Chas's shoulder and began to pull himself up with a bit of struggle to it. Using Chas as support, John was once again back on his feet, with Chas grabbing the bag and holding him up.

"Chas…sit me in the shade…"

"R-Right…!"

Chas walked John to the shade of the back of the dorms with Evangeline following. Once out of the rain, John sat against the wall on the ground as Chas kneeled down to offer any kind of help he could. However, John only grabbed another bottle of alcohol to open and down.

Chas was curious why he needed the alcohol all of a sudden and wondered if it had a special magical purpose…but then he realized…this _is _John Constantine. "John…Please tell me that alcohol you're downin' is some kinda magic potion that'll heal you up?" Chas asked with worry.

"Ahhh…magic Potion? What kinda bollocks you sproutin' on about, Chas…?" John breathed, holding up the bottle with what little strength he had. "This is jus' some good ol' depression poison for the nerves…Figured if I'm dyin'… *cough* …I'd die…with a good taste in me mouth."

Chas couldn't be bothered with wanting to give John a good one right in the jaw with his right hook at that moment, but it appeared someone else had done that for him. "Damnit, John! Damnit, you bastard…!"

"Ugh, that's it. This melodrama is taking far too long." Evangeline halted on the waterworks show, and took a knee to be face to face with John. "Rather than lay waste and die right here, why don't we stop wasting each other's time and allow me to just do what I can for you already?"

"Heh…about bloody time…" John grinned weakly.

"W-Wait, you can save 'em?-!" Chas gasped in disbelief, "What the bloody 'ell are you, little girl?-!"

"Oh, I'm many things." Evangeline said, turning to the black haired driver with the most cryptic of grins on her lips and darkness held in her blue eyes. "But are you sure yo_**u **__**want to know?"**_

"U-Uh…n-no thank you…" Chas could hear the darkness enter her voice, and opted to take a few steps back from her. "Bloody hell…John, y-you sure you—?"

"Do it, already Eva…!" John gasped, clutching his side in pain. "Don't exactly have all night here."

"Good answer." Evangeline said with an almost sardonic smirk. "Brace yourself."

John quickly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the brutal gash that was within John's side. It really was an opened crater that made Chas sick to his stomach. Nevertheless the blond con man clenched his fist and undid his belt to bite down on. He was prepared for whatever kind of pain he was about to experience. John nodded and gave her the cue to go.

"Alright. Here we go." Eva advised as she brought her arm up and, without warning, shoved it right into John's open wounded side, causing John to shriek through the belt in absolute agony. The belt he was biting down on had bite marks in it already. His fists were already bleeding in his clutches. From there, Evangeline chanted old Latin incantations while she focused on the wound. She made a grab of exposed flesh and finally finished the incantation with a high note. Within seconds, the entire giant hole in John's side had been completely frozen into pure ice. John felt no pain anymore and instead felt himself a bit…liberated from the doorstep of death for another day. He breathed hard and tried to regain his breath to at least speak.

"Ahh…! N…Now that was good…" John panted. "Thanks for that, luv..."

"Don't thank me yet." Evangeline warned, whipping the blood off her hand with a handkerchief. She'd rather die than take a single taste of John's blood, knowing what its effects on vampires are. "It's only a temporary fix. If you don't actually go to a hospital to get that wound stitched up within the next ten days, you'll continue to bleed out and die. Try not to also move around too much."

"Shit, John! Then we need to go to a hospital now!" Chas opted frantically.

"No, not yet Chas…" John objected, "I still have a job here that needs to be done…"

"But John—!"

"Stow it, Chas! No time for questions! Now help me up!"

Chas couldn't help but sigh at John's incessant stubbornness in situations like this. Either way, he knew he wouldn't just let John go off on his own for long. He put John's arm over his shoulder while his other arm held his waist to hold him up to his feet.

Suddenly the three heard the sound of tires sharply pull up to the front of the dorms and car doors slamming shut.

"Oh, great…" John muttered. "The _Wankchesters_ are here…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

The brothers quickly ran up the stairs, guns at the ready to answer Negi's call of a disturbance. Once they reached the top level, they could see Negi running across the halls, staff tied to his back and the white ermine riding on his head.

"Negi!" Sam called. This got the child teacher's attention as he stopped and looked behind him to see the two brothers catching up to him as quick as they could.

"Sam-san! Dean-san! I felt a strange magic disturbance coming from Class Rep's room, along with another strange feeling…! Something…something made of light!" Negi said with great concern. "We must hurry!"

"Alright, lead the way." Dean insisted. The description of light made Sam and Dean's Angel sirens go ringing in their heads.

The three of them ran down the hall towards the only open door ahead of them, and quickly took to the side of it, ready to charge in. Of course Negi couldn't be that patient and brashly ran into the darkened dorm room.

At the door he saw the blond class rep, Ayaka, unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam ran further into the dark room with flashlights in hand, only to stop right at the end of the hall to see something awful.

They saw a strange man dressed in a black coat and hat holding another unconscious high school girl in his arms. Once the flashlight was put into his eyes, they saw that the dark coated man was nothing but an older gentleman with a large white beard, white long hair, and yellow eyes.

"Chizuru!" Negi exclaimed as Dean and Sam pointed their guns towards the coated kidnapper.

"Let her go, asshole." Dean ordered.

"We're warning you, Herman!" Sam warned while trying to inch closer. "Just let her go."

Herrman didn't comply as easy as the three boys had expected him to, but rather he slowly turned his head towards his left shoulder to get a last glance at the three with those yellow piercing eyes of his that even made Sam abandon getting any closer to him. Both Sam and Dean had bad memories with the last person they fought with yellow eyes.

"Unfortunately, I _do _have an obligation to uphold." Herman looked directly at Negi with his smarmy grin, "I've taken all 7 of your partners in my captivity, Negi Springfield."

Negi was devastated. His heart was caught in his chest and his breath hitched. "N-No…!" Negi uttered painfully.

"If you wish to have them back, then you three will battle me…all three of you." He said as liquid began to circle him like a portal from bellow his feet. "Meet us on the Mahora stage. I will wait for you there. If you all truly care for these girls, I suggest you to not be foolish and call for any more aid then you three. I can't guarantee their safety if you disobey." He soon began to disappear within the water puddle from under him until the water evaperated all together and dried up on the ground, with the old man and Chizuru gone from sight.

"Damnit…!" Dean hissed.

"D-Dean…?"

Both Sam and Dean turned towards the living room only to see a familiar face calling out to them with a weak voice. The second they saw the beige trench coat, the ran right over to their fallen Angel friend in his time of need.

"Cas!" Dean called as he was the first to take a knee, followed by Sam, "Cas, you okay?"

"Ugh…yes…I'll be fine…but…" Cas slowly looked over to Chachamaru, who was currently laying across the ground, possibly unconscious or shut off. This did not bode well for the angel as he felt that something could go horribly wrong with her incapacitated.

"Cas, what the hell's goin' on here?-!" Dean questioned. "Why'd you suddenly go all A-wall on us for no—

Cas knew what that cut off meant. The second he realized he was within a room of pure white and marble. Suddenly, his collar was yanked up and he was thrown into a chair roughly. And there, staring him down with visible anger in her eyes was Naomi who was absolutely furious.

"Did you really think you would be able to escape me so easily?-!" Naomi exclaimed sternly.

"Naomi, now is not the time for this!" Cas begged, "Please send me back to help them save those students!"

"No! No, you've had your time of recess. Now is the time to return to your orders." She said darkly, "We know where the Angel Tablet is now. Your only mission from here on out is to retrieve it. John Constantine retrieving the First Blade is a serious offense enough, but for what Herrman has in store can put at risk not only Heaven, but the entire world as well. If he were ever able to understand the Angel Tablet, it could spell danger for all of us!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"The Angel Tablet is just one component to what he truly has in mind." Naomi explained, "He plans to use the three main blood lines."

"T-The-what?"

"They are the three royal bloods of the world of the living. These bloodlines are the three most dominant powers of magic, and are filled to the brim with capabilities that can spell both prosperity and horrors not only for our kind, but the demons, and other creatures that dwell on Earth as well. These three royal bloods, mixed with the Angel Tablet is just one of the many ways the tablet could very well cause possibly the most disastrous event that could befall our kind."

"Which is…?"

She sighed deeply, holding a grave expression on her face. This wasn't a look that she was used to seeing on Naomi since knowing her. But at those moments she truly felt a strong sense of dread.

"Our fall, Castiel…The Angel's fall from Heaven. Many could die just from the fall. Anarchy would rise, our identity would be seen by humans, and civil war would immerse. You and I both know how foolish the human race is. War against us would be their ultimate decision. Us going to war with them would compromise the rules of God! And I will _not _allow that!"

"But if you would simply let—"

"Enough! Castiel, you have your orders to do and I will not have disobedience!" Naomi exclaimed. "You _will _bring me the Angel Tablet, _and_ the First Blade, or there will be conse—

—reason at all!"

Cas took grasp of his surroundings again, and suddenly found himself back in the dark living room of the Mahora's dorm room. Dean and Sam kneed before him, checking up on him to make sure he was alright. He wondered how he was able to return so suddenly. He quickly looked towards Chachamaru, who had regained consciousness by Negi's efforts to awaken her. As long as she was awake, Naomi couldn't reach him.

A great relief on Cas's shoulders. He was safe…for now.

"Cas! Hey, Cas!"

He turned his attention back to Sam and Dean, who were trying to get his attention.

"I-I'm sorry…I can't explain everything right away." Cas groaned as he quickly got to his feet, despite his disorientation and bleeding right ear was still a subject of worry for the Winchester brothers. He saw Chachamaru also rise from the floor and the two forced exhausted bodies to meet each other. She knew what her duty was, such as her master demanded from her.

Cas places a hand on her shoulder and took one last look towards the boys. He hated to have to leave them like this with no explanation or even a piece of his mind about the treatment he was given by them in the past. But there was too much that needed to be done and he needed to deal with it all quickly.

"I'm sorry, Sam, Dean. I will say everything I need to later…I'll end this immediately." He turned towards Chachamaru. "Let's go."

"Yes." Chachamaru nodded.

Before anyone could make a move to try and stop them, the two had already disappeared and left the scene without a single trace. The Winchesters were left speechless and confused once again at Cas's strange behavior. Unfortunately they had other matters to attend to at the moment then to question Castiel's actions right now.

_**-SSS-**_

"…"

"-ou…"

"-tarou-kun…!"

"KOTAROU-KUN!"

Kotarou's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of a young boy about his age with redish brown short hair and glasses. He seemed almost familiar to him and uttered the first name that came to his mind; "N…Negi…?"

Finally, Kotarou quickly sat back up. Bad idea since all that did was give him a terrible headache. He was able to see a shaken up Natsumi, Negi kneeled down by him, Ayaka laying on the couch while fast asleep, and two unfamiliar guys with guns in hand.

"Kotarou-kun, you're up!" Negi expressed with relief.

Kotarou held his forehead in pain for a minute as all these images began swarming into his head at the same exact time. "Ugh…W-Wait…I-I remember now…I have to…ugh…I have to tell Negi…Ah!" Kotarou gasped as he finally remembered his real reason for being in mahora, and pointed at Negi with full confidence in his voice. "That's right! I have to fight Negi! Get ready to fight, Negi Spring—!"

Kotarou's words were held in his mouth as he felt a harsh smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell?-!" Kotarou exclaimed, grasping the back of his head.

"We don't have time to sit here and start this bullshit right now!" Dean argued, "We got a job to do, and you got students to be savin', remember?"

"I see…I guess I kinda lost my memory." Kotarou figured, "And now…now Chizuru-nee-san is involved in all this mess and she knows nothing about any of this…" He began to clench his fist, his teeth clenching in anger for not being able to stop that black coated mad man when he had the chance.

"Yeah, well you can sit here and sulk later." Sam opted, "Right now, what matters is us getting over to Negi's Partners and saving them."

"And hopefully Cas will be there too." Dean added, "He's pretty much a deer in headlights without us."

"Wait, by partners, you mean they got Asuna-nee-chan too?-! I mean I can see him takin' Honya-nee-san, and Yue-nee-san, but Asuna-nee-chan, and the swordswoman, too?-!"

"Well, she's still a normal middle school girl through and through, but..." Negi noted in a small comment.

"Aniki!" Negi looked towards his shoulder to see the white ermine, Chamo, appear there without Natsumi noticing, due to Sam comforting her at the moment. "Ane-san and Konoka-nee-san are missing too!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Dean whispered, "He's got pig tails and the princess too?-!"

"This doesn't bode well for our options…" Negi whispered back.

"Ah! That's right!" Kotarou remembered as he reached behind his dog ear for a small vile with a pentagram star on it. "We can use this."

"What is that?" Sam asked, rejoining the little huddle of the boys after asking Natsumi to check on the unconscious Ayaka. "A vile?"

"Correction; It's a vile that has the ability to seal demons, powerful ones too." Kotarou corrected. "I stole it off a dude back in the magic slammer."

"Wait, you're tellin' me they got wizard jails?" Dean questioned in disbelief. Both he and Sam looked at each other in confusion. "What like Azkaban?"

"You realize that Harry Potter is not the official guide to magic…" Negi sighed.

"Y-Yeah, I knew that..." Dean lied.

"W-Well anyway, I'll accept the vile Kotarou-kun." Negi appreciated as he accepted the bottle. "Now then, let's go rescue them!"

The boys nodded in agreement and headed out. Negi assured Natsumi that they would all be back soon. Finally they all ran out of the room and down the hall to begin their ride to the appropriate destination.

However, as the door was closed from the room by Natsumi, the other brigade of the vampire, the cab driver, the robot, and the con man himself all overheard the plan from the outside.

"Wow…" Chas uttered in surprise, "So that wanker went and kidnapped the boy's friends. That's disgustin', it is. So that black coated guy's the one that gave you the crater in you, John?"

"Pretty much..." John sighed, still being held up by Chas. "So the poser is gonna do away with Herman, eh? Not completely part of the plan but that's life for ya…but that doesn't change the fact that we gotta get over to that outside stage again, Chas."

"To save those girls, right?"

"That…and to ensure I get the nice comfy chair in the clouds when my candle inevitably blows." John made clear. "And it all involves gettin' that tablet."

"Honestly, this plan is riddled with holes." Evangeline scolded. "You assume the angels will hold their end of your pathetic deal and allow you a rightful place in Heaven just because you threaten them with possession of a tablet that even _you _can't decipher, and the First Blade that you can't even use."

"How the—?"

"Trust me, John Constantine—I know true evil when I feel it." She warned with arms crossed, "I would be careful with handling the First Blade though. Despite you not having the mark of Cain, there are still…consequences to using it so leisurely. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I rarely ever do." John shrugged, lighting his cigarette, "But I am sure of one thing…"

"What's that?" Chas asked.

"That lil vile they got with 'em won't do them much good. It only works on a smaller variety, not full-fledged demons. Trust me, I tried it on a Hunger Demon back in the day and…well it didn't go so well. Plus, Angel boy won't do a soddin' thing against Herrman. He's stronger then that…" John released a sigh, "…Guess I gotta get my hands dirty as well."

"What? You can't go there in your condition, John!" Chas objected.

"Nonsense, mate. I got all the things I need in that sack on your shoulder."

"Beer, fags, and ink won't do a bloody thing for you." Eva commented.

"Oh Eva, you nuance…" John smirked towards the annoyed vampire loli. "…You should know to _never _underestimate ol' Johnny boy."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Both Negi and Kotarou decided to take the chance to use Negi's staff to fly across the skies towards the Mahora outside stadium, fighting the rain's gust and pelting drops along with the lightning shooting in any direction.

"So who were those guys?-!" Kotoarou shouted.

"The two older men?-! They were Sam-san and Dean-san! They're demon hunters."

"Demon hunters?-! They sure don't look it!"

"I thought so as well, but trust me; they've seen more then you and I combined!"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Dean and Sam drove in the black impala across the empty campus towards the stadium. While getting there, Sam prepared by cocking their guns and having Ruby's demon killing knife on hand just in case they really needed them. They both knew that just in case the rings failed them, they would have a backup plan for the occasion.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Sam questioned towards his older brother.

"Yeah, ready."

"Good…hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I mean…Look, I'm worried about Cas." Sam confessed, "I don't know what the hell's gotten into him all of a sudden."

"Hey, I don't know why he's gone all Snape on us either, but it's gotta be somethin' with this Herrman guy! You think he got to him, like got into his head and made him believe some crap?"

"I don't know. But it's not the first time Cas has played for the other team...You don't think—"

"No. No way Cas would willingly side with a demon again to do somethin' he thought was good. He did it with Crowley and he went mad with power. He knows damn well that it's only askin' for trouble to do it again."

"So then…why now?" Sam wondered.

Dean could only sigh. He hoped that was Castiel was doing wasn't anything that could get himself killed. He already made that mistake once before when siding with a demon, so it wouldn't make sense to—but wait, something else quickly entered his mind—Another suspicious character that he had seen only once, but was enough to put him onto the list of suspects.

"There could be someone else." Dean brought to light, getting Sam's attention. "There was this guy I saw when I was going to the classroom for 3-A; some dude with blond hair, trench coat, tie—the asshole was dressed full on Cas clone except the tie being red and the coat shorter. He had this British accent like Crowley, but with an extra helping of douchebag in it."

"So you think this is the guy that got to him?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know, but right now we gotta get to that stadium as quick as we can. I got a feelin' Cas is headed there too. And knowin' Cas, he's plannin' something stupid."

"How can you tell?"

"He's been hangin' around us for a long time, Sammy." Dean said irritably, "Stupid is all we know."

_**MEANWHILE**_

John Constantine and Chas drove to the same destination as the boys did through the backwoods of the campus albeit with their slower taxi car across the bridge.

"So, what's your plan for stoppin' this demon, guy?" Chas questioned, "Got an ace-in-the-hole like that first blade that creepy lil girl was talkin' about , or magic bottles, or even a magic decoder ring to—"

"Ugh! Magic, magic, magic! That's all it bloody is with you Chas! I can't use the bloody First Blade because I don't have it on me at the moment. Angel boy does." John expressed while buttoning up his now hole-filled shirt and adjusting his tie back in a proper loose state. He discarded his trench coat since it was bloodied and ripped beyond quick repair. "Besides, sometimes the best magic is the one you want your enemy to believe and fear. And it's in his fear, where he'll submit to any deal willin' to be set to cancel out, said fear."

"I'm not followin'…"

"'Course not." John smiled as he pulled the ink out of the brown bag and a lighter from his pocket. "Hmm, maybe it's better that way, ay mate?"

"No!" Chas yelled, "John, you could really get yourself killed if you treat this like some sort of game! Think about it for a second!"

"Trust me, Chas. I've been thinkin' about death for years…" John contemplated as he drew a pentagram on his lighter, "but this time I can say with some certainty that I'll be the big wank of the night that'll walks out of this alive if my luck is in my hand, and all my cards are properly dealt."

"How so?" Chas said with skepticism.

"Just trust me, Chas. I know what I'm doin'." John assured him with a rather sardonic grin. Once he had finished drawing the pentagram in the lighter, he muttered a small incantation and saw it illuminate a small light before fading again.

"_Trust_ you…yeah; we'll see how far that'll go."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Her eyes slowly awakened to the sound of rain falling onto the concrete. She found herself standing before an empty rounded outdoor stage with the rain pelting the empty seats. The only form of light that was to be seen was from the lights of the stage that shined onto the space between the audience seats and the stage itself.

"T-This is…" Asuna uttered in a daze, "…The university festival stage…?"

Asuna, confused and feeling her arms elevated, looked up to find she was held by constricting binds that disabled her ability to move. And if that wasn't enough, it only got worse the second she looked down at her body; she was now dressed in very suggestive white lingerie with stockings and everything.

"W-What the hell?-!" Asuna gasped in embarrassment, "What is this?-!"

"Hoho, I see you've awakened."

Asuna turned to see a man appear from the shadows and stand before her upon the stage; it was a man dressed all black attire over a black coat, a black witch like top hat and long snow white hair split in two prongs and a long white beard. Not as long as Konoemon's but enough to reach his upper chest.

"W-Who the hell're you?-!" Asuna demanded, "And why the hell am I in these clothes?-!"

The elder man chuckled under his breath. "All in due time, madam…for now just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Like hell!" Asuna exclaimed as she lifted her leg up to swing it right towards the elder man with all her might, however it was quickly caught by a gloved hand that belonged to said old man in black.

"Oh, feisty one, aren't you?" The black coated man grasped Asuna's ankle tightly, making her hiss in pain. "Luckily for you, I need you alive for what I've got in store. You and that brat's other companions."

"Wait…what do you mean—"

"Asuna! Over here!"

Asuna turned around, only to find the rest of her classmates/partners who accompanied her to Evangeline's dome incased in a round watery orb! Konoka, Ku-Fei, Asakura, Nodoka, and Yue were all in to the mercy of the orb, and all (excluding Konoka) were naked as well. On both far end sides were an unconscious Setsuna and even Chizuru.

"You guys!" Asuna called out to, but then her worries dropped for the confusion as to why some of them were naked. "So uh, what's your excuses?"

"Shut up! We were caught off guard while in the bathhouse!" Asakura explained.

"Well now that you all are reacquainted, I will support the idea that you all are the partners of Negi Springfield. Now that you all are in my grasp, my _real _plan can begin." The elder man smiled deviously, letting go of Asuna's leg.

"What are you talking about?-!" Asuna demanded, "What does all this have to do with Negi and us?"

"More Negi than any of you, actually…and a few others." The man said, strolling to the edge, "You see, Negi Springfield is more than just a normal mage. His blood holds the same as the man who was considered one of the strongest of the magical world; The 1000 Master himself, Nagi Springfield…" The man stopped, looking out at the rainy seats, "…and then there are the two sons of John and Mary Winchester whose bloodline runs deep in their veins…"

"Sam-san and Dean-san…!" Asuna deduced.

"Correct. And finally the working-class magician who carries the ancient blood of thieves who were said to have stolen gold from gods and demons many ions ago." He then looked over his shoulder with those cold yellow eyes radiating in the darkness of the stage. "With these blood lines all connected, I will be able to achieve the goal for which I was intended to accomplish. Already I have achieved the magician's blood, and now all that is left is the blood of the 1000 Master and the Winchesters."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening."

All attention had turned towards the sudden appearance of a dark haired man in a long beige trench coat and accompanying him was a familiar face to the students.

"It's Chachamaru-san and…who is that guy?" Asakura wondered.

"N-No way…!" Nodoak uttered in complete disbelief. "A-A long beige trench coat…B-Blue tie…!"

"D-Dark hair, and…B-B-Blue eyes…!" Yue finished in the same form of disbelief.

Finally both had fallen into their fangirl modes and became so over-excited that their face went tomato red and their eyes glowed with sparkles.

"T-T-That's him!" Yue exclaimed.

"_T-T-The REAL Castiel-sama_!" Nodoka finished with ultimate glee, "Despite him being shorter then what I thought him to be, he's no doubt brimming with majestic aura that makes his very presence shine like a diamond! T-This is really him! To meet Sam-san and Dean-san was a great shock, but to see THE Castiel-sama right before our eyes is just the most amazing thing I've ever had to witness in my life! I don't believe it!"

"Uhhh, you two okay, aru?" Ku-fei asked.

"They're in their own little bookworm world now…" Konoka said.

Back on the scene, Castiel had slipped from his sleeve his Angel blade, a metallic short blade, and held it at the ready.

"Well this is a treat." Herrman smiled, "Castiel; Angel of Thursday, correct? I've heard so much about you. Many things to be precise."

"A shame you won't be alive long enough to remember any of it." Castiel threatened.

"H-He's even got the same deep voice as the books described!" Nodoka said in even more excitement.

"Careful not to make a stream in here…" Asakura commented. (we all know what she meant ;))

So then, you wish to battle me?" Herman said, "Do you truly believe that I am so easy for you to subdue? May I remind you that I'm ranked highest of the Demon's guilds within the magical world. Two times the strength of any demon you have smited in the past."

"Whatever the challenge, I will end this plan of yours." Castiel said sternly. "You won't be taking Sam or Dean's blood…" He then pointed his blade towards Herrman with a deathly gaze towards him, "…Not while I'm here."


	8. On hold for a while (will replace)

**Bad news guys. Unfortunately my computer deiced to be a fucking piece of shit, and corrupted the entire chapter of this next story. And because it was such a long one, I won't be able to update right away. So it sucks to say that this story will have to be on hold for a while until I can get it all going again.**

**if you want someone to blame, blame my piece of shit computer (that I will one day break with a bat ala The Office)**

**So again, sorry, but this story will be on hold for a while.**


	9. Fierce Battle

**So sorry for the long wait everyone. I really wanted to at least finish this. I'll admit it's shorter then what it was before my computer deleted, but I think that's a better option. After this chapter, there'll be two more chapters left of it. So look forward to the end and such. This'll probably be the one and only time I'll ever do a three way crossover ever again. It's stressful! **

**UPDATE:**

**Supernatural's finished it's 10th season. Not the best finish I've ever seen and not the best season I've ever seen either. Buuut it was alright I guess. Wanna see how season 11 will be and hopefully it won't be as boring as season 10.**

**Welp, Constantine's officially cancelled. (fuck NBC) I guess after this, I might just go back to Hellblazer's version of John full time if I ever do anymore fanfictions.**

**And for Negima...well what is there to say? UQ holders getting pretty good. I think this'll be my last fanfic for Negima though. Sad, cause I've loved Negima for years, but I think it's time to move on.**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The rain had slowly set in the night sky of the Mahora stage with the sound of a blade cutting through water and air echoing into the clouds even. The cause of these sounds originated from a single man in a trench coat who had so majestically been slashing through the liquid appendages of three young water demons with only a small angel blade. Sparks had flown with each cut his blade made with not even a beat of sweat dropping from his head. Moving so agile and quick while not missing a single mistake in calculation. Castiel certainly lived up to his Angelic name.

"Whoa..." Asuna expressed, "This guy's good...! What the hell is he?"

"He's an Angel!" Called Nodoka from the watery sphere. However she seemed rather...ecstatic and practically salivating like a raging fangirl...which she was. "S-So this was what he was capable of! In the books it didn't do him a single bit of justice, but to see it in real life in all its majesty is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I wish I had brought a camera!"

"You need a towel to wipe up the drool there, honya-chan?" Asakura said.

"Don't mind her. This is just how she gets with this particular character." Yue explained.

Back on the battlefield, one of the aqua demons leaped in the air to attack from the skies with an incoming water tentacle aimed to kill. Cas could see this coming from a mile away and immediately leaped from the watery spikes ground-crushing path.

In his dodge, the watery demon girl soared towards the Angel to plunge a claw made of liquid right into Castiel...a foolish move for her.

Castiel waited till she was close enough to grab her wrist and pull himself over her head and and land behind her. Without missing the opportunity, Castiel plunged his Angel blade right into the young demon humanoid's back. The very insides of the demon girl glowed a heavenly light from every orifice of her body with a blood-curdling scream to follow in her immediate dissipation from existence.

With that one gone, Cas focused his deathly glare towards the two trembling demon children who, out of desperation, attacked with their tentacled aimed right at him and firing into his direction.

Again; a foolish move.

Their watery appendages hit their mark, only to aim at nothing but the ground and gathering dust from impact. But where was the Angel? Where did he disappear to-

"GAHHHH!-!"

One of the sisters instinctively jumped from her original position by her sister's side to save her own life at the eve of her second sibling being killed in the same manner as her first; a blade in her head and light from her body before disappearing.

And then there was one-all alone to fight this wrecking force of Angelic nature all by herself. She wasn't prepared for this. Her hands trembled while breathing increased.

She turned her tentacle of water into a gather mass and formed a giant fist to punch into the ground. The impact was enough to send a small tremor to the ground, but not enough to affect Castiel's stoic stance in the slightest.

When the dust cleared, she was no longer there.

"S-She's gone...?" Asuna questioned.

"No. Simply dug underground." Chachamaru answered from the sidelines.

Castiel took a knee to feel for her closest location. Whether she was aware of Cas doing this or not was beyond him, however knowing where the enemy was bared great importance. Finally the rising tremors from below him gathered and he immediately leaped into the air just as an explosion of the ground commenced and a barrage of watery tentacles came lashing at him.

Castiel effortlessly slashed his way through each of them as he descended to the ground and finally, his blade was able to penetrate the head of the final watery demon child. Her shriek of pain fell on deaf ears as Castiel placed his heavenly hand onto her cheek and a flash of light consumed her into oblivion.

All children of the demonic water had been destroyed in an instant, leaving only the single Angel to stand against the one in charge of this threat against Mahora.

"Hmmm impressive. As one would expect from an Angel of the Lord." Hermann smirked with amusement. "But I'm afraid you will have the misfortune of fighting me."

"Before we fight, I demand answers." Castiel demanded as he walked towards the stage. "Why do you want to use the Angel Tablet to carry out your plan? What possible desire could you possibly have for it?"

"I see no reason to explain anything to you." Herrman said, "Besides, Negi-kun and his friend will arrive here soon, I wish to take care of you before I use him to further this plan of mine."

"N-Negi?" Asuna intervened. "What does Negi have to do with this psycho's bullshit plan?"

"Prisoners should stay silent, less they suffer more punishment." Garf grinned with a sinister, toothy grin that put a chill down the chained Asuna's spine.

Suddenly, Hermann was jerked off his feet and was held into the air by a clutching palm that pressed hard on the surface of his neck. The sounds of Hermann's skin off his neck tugged hard but Hermann seemed to have barely made a hitch in his over-confidence.

"_You _have no say in where your attention should be anymore." Castiel said bitterly in his growling raspy voice. "Now speak, or I'll decimate every bone in your body."

"Heh...! It's hard...to speak...when your neck is being clutched." Hermann choked with chuckle.

He then gripped Cas's wrist and squeezed harshly to the point of cracking the bones in his meat suits wrist. Cas released his grip and sunk his angel blade into his stomach...or so he thought.

Hermann made a ditch effort and pushed off of Cas's blade with a single palm, using the momentum of that attack to back off from him and clear distance between the two.

"Answer my question!" Castiel ordered, "Why are you doing this?-!"

"So sorry, but you'll have to _beat _the answers out of me." Hermann smirked.

He then charged forward at Castiel with balled fist, ready to fly. Castiel held his angel blade at the ready for an epic battle. Hermann made the first strike with fists cutting through air and slamming into blocked wrist, while Cas took each hard-hitting attack with a block while attempting to get at least a good cut into the demon man. Both were matched in speed and hand-to-hand combat that neither could find an opening to strike hard.

Cas took a gamble in the heat of the moment and broke his defense to cut his head off, neglecting any attempt in asking questions anymore. But Hermann dodged, and gave a sharp right hook across Castiel's cheek that made his own head turn. Hermann finished him with a roundhouse kick and threw the trenchcoated angel across the stage and onto the lower ground bellow within the spritz of rain.

"Castiel-sama!" Nodoka called desperately.

"We need to get outta here, aru!" Ku-fei exclaimed. "Those water things got killed! Shouldn't we be free right now?"

"Chachamaru!" Asakura called to the green haired android. "Get us out of here!"

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"EEEH?-!" exclaimed the girls in the bubble.

"For you see, my master has sent me specific orders to not become involved in this affair." Chachamaru explained as she sat next to the students watery orb. "And even if I did have clearance to do so, I still would have difficulty releasing you from the prison you are in."

"And why the hell is that?-!" Asakura exclaimed.

"Because what you all are trapped in is not magic at all. Therefore, my canceling protocols would have no effect." She turned towards the dangling Asuna. "And that artifact around Kagurazaka Asuna's neck is also of magic beyond my functions. It prevents not only magic, but Angelic grace from touching it."

"How the hell would a pervert old man like this know about this stuff?" Asuna wondered.

All their attention was turned back to the frey of battle with the echoing sound of a harsh punch meeting contact with a jaw. The saw the tumblings of the trench coat Angel across the ground from the black coated demon, grinning a sinister smile over his fallen adversary.

"Don't tell me this is all the Heavenly garrison from above can offer me." Herrman mocked. "Such stories of the Angels have been pasted down through the ages...but you are no such legend. Not anymore at least."

Cas struggled to pull himself to his feet as he breathed harshly and ignored the taste of blood on his tongue that dripped down his chin. "Ugh...! Don't...preach to me...about the garrison...or what I use to be..." Finally Castiel pulled himself up to his feet, staggering a bit. "Rather...! I want to know what your plan is...!"

The old man simply shook his head in disappointment.

"Such a boring sense of heroism. You show no real traits of a natural born hero, nor do you fight to save the others as a main concern. Instead its only questions and answers you desire. Now Negi Springfield; he has the makings of a true hero." He clutched his fist and got back into fighting stance. "Enough prattling on, let us continue our fight."

Cas once again prepared himself for another bout, when suddenly, the old man's head jerked upward behind Castiel. He too was as confused as Herrman was as he followed the elder man's eyes. In his gaze was a large sum of white light, shooting towards Herrman with lightning speed.

"Well well, speak of the devil..." Herrman chuckled to himself. He only put a hand forward and the white lightning blast all dissipated within his grasp in a matter of second. Nevertheless, this gave the two boys the chance to be able to land safely onto the top row of the over-looking row of seats. Negi had his staff at the ready as Kotarou stood in battle stance.

"Those idiots..." Cas mumbled to himself in a low grunt. They reminded him of another bunch of reckless boys he knew.

"Negi!"

Negi immediately looked towards the stage at the call of him name.

"Asuna-sa-EEH?-!" At first he was relieved to see they were alright, but immediately went red at the sight of Asuna's suggestive lingerie. "A-Asuna-san, w-what on Earth are you wearing?-!"

"EH?-! N-No you're wrong! This wasn't my choice to wear!" Asuna exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Negi-sensei!"

Negi's attention turned towards the others also trapped in a sphere made up of water. To his surprise, some of them were also naked within the water prison (save Konoka). Both Setsuna and Chizuru were held in their own individual water prisons as well. It seemed Chachamaru was also sitting beside the the gang, but only sat there. Could she have been disabled?

The two young boys had looked down below to see Herrman staring up at them with that devilish grin of his, and the man in the beige trench coat also looking up at them. Negi and Kotaro could tell who was winning the fight.

"It seems we've come just in time." Negi said.

"Yeah! And the coat guy's gettin' his ass handed to 'em good!" Chamo noted. "This Herrman guy may not look it, but he seems pretty tough!"

"Heh, like that's gonna stop me." Kotoaro smriked, slamming his fist into his palm, "Besides, I still owe him payback for back at the dorm."

"Don't be reckless."

Both Negi and Kotaro (and Chamo) were startled by the voice to appear beside them. It was the deep voice of the beige trench coated man below. He had whipped the blood from his chin, and in his hand was a strange long dagger.

"Herrman is a strong fighter. Be vigilant against him." Castiel warned.

"R-Right. We know that already..." Negi said as he gripped his staff tightly. "By the way...at the dorm, you were trying to protect my students, right? I thank you for that, mr..."

"Castiel."

Negi nodded towards the introduction. "Yes. Castiel-san. Please assist us once more."

Castiel did have his own mission to do in getting the Angel Tablet back from the demon man in black below, but he also felt it was his own personal duty to save these girls from that mad man as well. He was after Negi for the Angel Tablet, so technically, helping Negi save his students and preventing Herrman from getting his blood was still part of the mission.

"Of course." Castiel nodded.

"Right. Chamo-kun, sneak to the girls and find a way to break them free of their watery prison." Negi asked the white ermine on his head.

"You got it, Aniki!" Chamo said. He leaped from Negi's head and snuck on his back around the row of seats, out of sight from anyone's eyes.

"Be ready for anything, Kotarou-kun, Castiel-san." Negi whispered,

"Heh, you don't have to tell me that." Kotaro grinned.

"Understood." Cas nodded.

_**MEANWHILE**_

The black impala drove through the empty dark campus of the Mahora academy and crossed a long path that lead outside the campus and up towards a large outside stage, resembling the famous Hollywood Bowl. They were just coming up to it, hearing the sounds of battle from within.

"Okay, this is it." Sam confirmed from a map of the campus via laptop.

"Got it." Dean nodded. "Let's make it quick. I think I saw a few lightning bolts shooting across the sky towards here, and they sure as hell weren't the ones you and I know."

Before the two could exit the car, Both of them noticed a sudden light shine behind their own car. They turned in time to see it was headlights from another car, and standing in front of them was a single figure with hands in his pants pockets.

"Oh, what now?" Dean hissed as he and Sam grabbed their handguns just in case and hid them in the back of their pants.

Both exited the car at the same time as the headlights shut off from the British taxi cab. The shadowy figure reveal to be a familiar face to Dean; it was that blond, British man with blood on the side of his shirt, and not wearing a coat. He also seemed to have a black eye and a few scrapes here and there. But other then that, he simply stood there with his hands in his pockets like nothing.

"Well hello there, boys." John greeted them, "I see you two're headed towards the big bash going on at the stage. Mind havin' some helpful hands with ya?"

"Helpful, huh? Is that suppose to suddenly make us trust you?" Dean said, "Buddy, we've had better negotiators wing us into their crap schemes."

"Wait, Dean you know this guy?" Sam questioned.

"He's the weirdo I found spyin' on class 3-A earlier today. The one I was talkin' about in the car." Dean reminded Sam. "The Cas look-a-like with the Crowley-accented douchebag attitude."

"Crowley? That crossroads wank?" Constantine snorted with a smirk, "Heard he made big time as the king of Hell. Bloody fool's only gotten a piece of the small pie that the First of the Fallen's givin' him."

Both Sam and Dean looked in confusion towards that title. The First of the Fallen was unfamiliar to them both. At first they assumed he meant Lucifer, but he's locked in his cage with Michael. So what did he mean?

"I'm sorry, did you say the First of the Fallen?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, the hell is that?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, nothin' you both need to worry your pretty lil heads over." John waved off, "Right now, we need to focus on the demon; Herrman. And we need to focus on this together."

"And we're just suppose to trust you?"Sam protested, "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"Oh, trust me; if I were schemin' anything, you blokes would either be penny-less...or car-less..." John eyed the impala with interest, but really just wanted to make Dean tense up a bit. "...but as it stands, I got me own business to take care of in that dome behind you. So I'm afraid we'll have to put whatever shady mistrust we had before to the side."

"Yeah, right. Mr. pedo in a trench thinks he's the one runnin' the show now?" Dean said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Constantine. John didn't flinch in the slightest. This wasn't the first time someone threatened him with a gun. He's gotten use to it by now.

"Dean, wait a minute!" Sam said frantically. "We can't just shoot a guy like this..._yet_! Not until we know why he's here."

"It's best you listen to your brother, Dean Winchester."

Dean and Sam turned around to see someone sitting on the trunk of their car. Her beautiful blond hair still seemed to glow even in the headlights, while her eyes shimmered with grace.

"Wha—Evangeline?" Dean uttered, "How'd you get—?"

"Nevermind that right now, just listen." Eva began, "John Constantine is right. You three need each other in order for this whole battle to end. Garff Josef Wilhelm Von Herrman is no ordinary demon by the likes you two have ever faced. This truly is more in John Constantine, and my own's court. However we'll need both your helps to do so."

The Winchesters weren't to keen on the idea of trusting such a shady guy whom they just met today. It all seemed to planned out for it to be coincidence. Of course they also realized that there was still the issue of the students being taken hostage by a more then powerful demon that they have no previous knowledge on how to defeat or even kill. They weren't stupid to go into a battle without knowing what they're dealing with. Desperation was now a motivation, while ignorance was on the back burner this night. A gamble was the only other option.

"Okay...say we do help you..." Sam said to John, "...What do we need to do."

John's explanation was interrupted by the sound of an echoing female shriek of agony coming from the inside of the dome.

"Alright, I'll make this quick." John hurried as he ran to the back of the cab he came in and grabbed his large bag. "You two need to use those rings you got, and slam them into the correspondin' surges of aura that demand it."

Both Sam and Dean were confused.

John looked towards Eva with a frustrated expression, "What'd'ya tell 'em the rings were for?"

Evangeline sighed as she jumped off the trunk of the car. "Basically you two need to slam those small orbs on your rings into the small buds that they react to. Dean must hit the red bud, and Sam, the black bud."

"Wait, I thought you said these rings give us magical abilities!" Sam remembered.

"Yeah, to shoot fire and crap lightning!" Dean brought up.

"Oh...I lied." Eva shrugged. "They're actually power sources to activate whatever _that _idiot has planned." She nodded towards John with that _idiot _title.

"Well thanks for that!" Dean complained. "Seriously, can't trust anyone here!"

"Best to have that mindset towards everyone, mate. You'll live longer." John said as he closed the cab door. "Even to yourselves."

Dean and Sam didn't harp too much on that, and focused on what was important. They quickly went to the trunk of their car and grabbed the proper necessities they needed; Ruby's knife for Sam, and a sawed off shotgun for Dean.

"Dean!" John called towards him.

Dean turned towards the sound of John's voice only to have his eyes focus on what he had in his hand to give. And what he had to give immediately hitched both Dean and Sam's breaths upon its dark bronze color. Neither could even begin to express they surprise to see the long barreled handgun in the hands of this mysterious man.

"I-Is...is that the-"

"Aye, it is, Sammy boy." John confirmed, "The Colt. It's got one last bullet in it."

"How the hell'd you-"

"No time for that." John interrupted Dean. "Just take it. Use it in case all goes to South."

Dean was still caught up on The Colt actually being here. The last time he saw it, he had left it in the wild west during the time travel mission a year ago. How could it have come here and why did this man have it with him? SO many questions, and so little time to ask. For now, Dean took the legendary revolver and examined it; no doubt it was _the _original colt down to a T. He checked the chamber and indeed found a single bullet within it.

"Alright you two go in first." John said, "And be quick about it. Who knows what's going on in there."

_**WITHIN THE STADIUM**_

Castiel, Negi, and Kotarou fought to the best of their naturally trained abilities to tussle with the black coated man/ demon, but his skills could easily exceed their own in every form. Nevertheless, the three stood their ground against him with Negi's skill in Chinese Kenpo, Kotarou's martial art skills, and Castiel's handling of an Angel blade.

At the moment though, Negi and Kotarou were sent flying across the stage, and into the pews. Castiel was the last to be thrown off into the pews with them with a heavier crash that had the capacity to break bones. Luckily for Castiel's celestial lineage, this wasn't the case, as he was able to stand back on his two feet with only small huffs and pants.

"Damnit!" Kotarou hissed as he stood back up. "Physical attacks won't work!"

"He's right; we need to get close to seal him..." Negi agreed as he too stood up.

"Any suggestions in mind?" Cas asked.

"I have one." Negi answered. "But I'll need Kotarou to be bait. Fight him long enough for our plan to work. We'll handle the rest from there. Think you can do it?"

"Sooo I get to go wild and try to beat Mr. black coat oji-san over there to a pulp?" Kotarou grinned viciously, "Sounds good to me!"

Kotarou took a running start towards the stage with great stride and fire in his eyes.

"What's this?" Herrman humored, "Another full frontal attack?"

"You bet'cher ass it is!" Kotarou proclaimed as he leaped into the air and split into 10 alternate clones of himself-all aimed at Herrman with the same energy to strike down Herrman down with all he had. However this proved useless with Herrman's natural demonic speed, which was practically so fast, that time seemed to reach a stand still in his relentless wake of flying fist and kicks.

It only took a matter of seconds before the other clones vanished in thin air and in Herrman's black-gloved clutches was the dog-eared youth by his neck.

"Gah! Damnit!" Kotarou hissed.

"Humph. Did you honestly think this assault would stand a match for me?" Herrman smirked.

"Ugh...! Heh...! Wasn't...suppose to, douchebag!" Kotarou grinned sardonically. "NOW!"

Suddenly, Kotarou had vanished from Herrman's grip; a remaining clone was what he had caught.

But that wasn't all he had to fear for. As suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He was quick to turn, but not to react, as he caught a glimpse of Castiel along with Negi holding a small bottle in his hands-pointed right at him. Before he could make a move, the coated old man was already caught in Negi's trap.

"It's over! Demon Sealing Bottle!-!" Negi exclaimed.

The bottle immediately illuminated a radiant flash of light that not only consumed the stage in its bright wake, but also began to suck in anything in the vile's wake. Negi felt that he was finally victorious in this battle…however—

"GAAAAHH!-!"

Negi and Castiel turned to the sound of Asuna behind them, who was shrieking in agonizing pain and unable to resist it anymore then she could fight it. Negi and Cas noticed the gem around her neck was glowing brightly as she screamed in agony.

"Asuna-san!" Negi called out to. Unfortunately because he was occupied by her screams of pain, he failed to keep focus on the sealing of the demon elder mage and risk him using a magical canceling spell that negated the bottle's effective light and reduced it to a simple little bottle to the ground.

"W-What?-!" Negi exclaimed, "The sealing stopped!-?"

"Negi, look out!" Castiel exclaimed as he pulled Negi back and threw him to the side. As Negi hit the ground, Castiel felt a burning sensation searing into his side. It was so intense that he even coughed up blood upon its violent wake. He shakingly looked down to find a hand had completely plunged into his side.

"Castiel-sama!" Nodoka shrieked in shaking fear and tear-filled eyes.

Castiel could not focus on the tears as he was too worried about keeping himself conscious from falling into death's embrace.

"Out of my way, Angel." Herrman said angrily, too fed up to even slowly finish the trench coated Angel off. Instead, he threw his body over the edge of the stage, and let him roll in his own flinging blood as he tumbled to the ground. He was still, barely struggling to get back up and bleeding harshly.

"Castiel-san!" Negi called out to.

"Damn you!" Kotarou exclaimed as he leaped from hiding to attack. He foolishly left himself wide open for him to be shot back into the seats by a messily kick from the black coated man.

"Kotarou-kun!" Negi called out to again.

"Hmmm, ignoring that annoying little ant from the skies and the mutt, it seems my little experiment was successful after all." The man said as he adjusted his black coat.

"What?-! You! What did you do to Asuna-san?-!" Negi demanded as he stood back up with staff in hand.

"Neutralization of magic." Herrman said, looking back at the weakened Asuna, dangling with barely the strength to insult the old man. "How is it possible for a girl such as Kagurazaka Asuna to be able to have such an amazing ability; not only rare, but extremely dangerous in the untrained hands?" He turned his attention back to Negi, "A question for another time. For now, why don't we stop this fooling around?"

Without warning, Herrman appeared before Negi. Not even enough time to strike, Negi was lifted by the arm and into the air to be face to face with those twisted yellow eyes, casted under the shadow of his hat.

Negi followed his first instinct to punch with a magically charged fist.

"Uh uh uh. I would advise against that, Negi SPringfield. You wouldn't want your precious student to suffer again, would you?"

Negi's fist was put to a halt. He had almost put Asuna at risk again in his own ignorance. If he did attack, Asuna could be in danger of losing her life as it's constantly drained from her body. Meanwhile he could only hang there in defeat for what could come next. Kotarou was knocked back and in pain, while Castiel was still struggling to get back up. Though able to get to a knee, it wasn't enough to fight.

"Oh," Herrman added , "and before you begin to have faith in that rat of yours..." With a free hand, Herrman opened his palm to the far side of the stage and from under the pews rose a struggling ermine who was trying to wiggle his way out of the spell cast on him.

"Ah! A-Aniki!" Chamo panicked. But they made no difference as Herrman threw him over his head and across the dark cloudy skies above. His howling scream echoed into a fading one.

"Chamo-kun!" Negi exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Asuna seethed with what little energy she had.

"Now, now..." Herrman smirked as he lifted his hand towards the ginger pigtails and once again, she could feel the intense pain overwhelm her as the gem around her neck glowed fiercely.

"Stop! Stop it!" Negi exclaimed as he kicked off from Herrman to break free. From there he let his anger fly into the mightiest punch he could muster. However it was only caught by Herrman's palm and clutched onto tightly.

"Fool. Attacking me was pointless." Herrman applied pressure to Negi's bawled fist to the point that they bled. Negi hissed and trembled to hold in any tears he felt by clenching his eyes shut.

Unbeknownst to him, Negi's blood dripped right onto the Angel Tablet that he held in his other hand.

"No!-!" Castiel howled with a growl.

Once enough had touched it, the Angel Tablet began to illuminate with a tender flame of light from the scribbling on it. Herrman disposed of Negi by throwing him to the side of the stage as he tumbled across.

"Yes..." Herrman grinned with sadistic glee, holding the stone tablet to the heavens as if it were a gift from God...or in this instance; a curse for God. "Soon, all will go as planned. The Angels will fall." Once he has his fill, he placed the tablet back into his black coat and turned his attention towards Negi.

Meanwhile, the girls in the water prison watched in horror at what was befalling their teacher. And what's worse was that they were helpless in the water prison of a bubble that they couldn't even fight their way out. Plus, the four (save Konoka) who were naked felt absolutely uncomfortable.

"Damnit!" Asakura exclaimed, "I can't take this any longer! Negi, the dog kid, and coat guy's getting creamed! We gotta find a way outta here!"

"But how?" Yue asked, "We've got no magic to bust us out, and Chachamaru can't do it because her magic doesn't work here."

"Well we can't just sit here!" Konoka said with worry, "We just need to remove the pendant from Asuna, and we should be able to escape. but with whatever's protecting that pendant from anyone touching it, and this water prison, it won't be that easy..."

"Then what now, aru?-!" Ku-Fei exclaimed, "Unless we get some miracle, I don't see this going well for Negi-bozu!"

"Oh no..." Nodoa trembled fearfully as she watched the black coated scary man walk towards a downed Negi menacingly. "T-Then...! T-This is...the end?"

"Oooh, I wouldn't bet on that, luv."

All their attention suddenly focused on the barely muffled voice from outside the water orb prison.

Meanwhile, Negi got back onto his feet with the help of his staff and stood his ground. Though his hand bled and his previous injuries from fighting him still ached, he did what he could to not go down. It's not what Dean and Sam would have done, it's not what his father would have done, and it certainly wasn't what he was going to do. He stood in battle stance of the kenpo Ku-Fei taught him and held his ground before the monstrous man in black.

"What's this? You're going to fight me head on?" Herrman said with actual surprise, followed by a small chuckle escaping his bearded mouth."As nice as that sounds, it's wasted. Now that I have what I want, I'll dispose of you here. A shame you had to meet your end to me though. I would've loved to take my time with you..." He now loomed over the boy like a cowl of darkness. "...But one can't expect this to end **_that_** easily, can one _**Negi Springfield?**_"

However, his killing blow was swiftly avoided as a shot was heard from a foot away and within seconds, the old man's glove began to bleed profusely. A second shot was fired and this time was close enough to graze him across the nose. This forcefully made Herrman step back from Negi and leap back into the middle of the stage once again.

"Oh, good. We're just in time for the intermission to end."

"Please don't start joking now."

All eyes turned towards the entrance of the stage at the top row. There stood two young men who had their 9MM guns aimed right towards the older gentleman below on stage.

"Dean-san! Sam-san!" Negi called two graciously.

"Oh give me some credit too, would'ya?"

Negi turned his eyes towards the back center of the stage to see his trapped students all released from their watery orb prisons with little to no effort at all. Even Setsuna and Chizuru were freed. All by the hands of a familiar blond haired man, dressed an a new tan trenchcoat, much longer then the one he had this morning.

"W-What...?" Negi uttered.

"Aniki!" Negi's attention turned to the running white ermine who was tearfully running to Negi and landed right into his small palms. "A-A-Aniki! I though I was gonna d-die!"

"I-It's alright, Chamo-kun." Negi comforted, "But how did you get back here?"

"T-That guy caught me here!"

"That guy...?"

Negi looked back to the blond man who walked forward and even ripped the gem from Asuna's neck. He then dropped in to the ground, and stomped on it easily. He now stood before Herrman without a single shred of fear in his blue eyes and instead smirked in his face with a cigarette lit.

"Well now, it seems an already used pest has tried to stand against me." Herrman said, turning red with anger in his voice. "Do you ever learn your lesson to stay out of affairs that no longer have _**anything **_to do with you, John Constantine?"

"What do you expect, Herr-_mione_. I'm John bloody Constantine. And no-not the _Christian,_ Constantine. I didn't come here to fuckin' preach..." John blew air from his lips and into the black coated demon's face with a sardonic grin to follow, "...I came 'ere to have some fun."


	10. Loss of Control

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been so away from this for a while. Well It seems I'll be busy for a bit and my time for FF cut in half. But rest assured, that doesn't mean I won't be finishing these fanfics I have. Sooner or later more will come when I have the time to do so.**

**So here's an update of the three stories here and their current status.**

**-Negima is obviously done with. And yes, this and another story I'm doing will be the last Negima crossover I do in a long while...maybe.**

**-So with Constantine, there are some rumors circling about him appearing on a season 2 of Legends of Tomorrow on CW, and another rumor of Constantine switching to TVtibi. Dunno if that means a possibility for season 2, but I doubt it. And then there's the Justice League Dark movie where, unfortunately, Matt Ryan won't be John this time, which sucks but I'll deal. Just as long as the actor they pick plays John well.**

**-And finally Supernatural just went on Christmas break for the second half of the 11th season. So far, it's actually getting good. Better then season 7 through 10. (Ironic given that I'm writing this fanfic in the season 8 time line of SPN)**

**So without further ado let us begin the next chapter.**

**Description****: I own nothing**

* * *

All eyes were on the stage's ground towards the blond haired man whose trench coat resembled that of Castiel's. He only stood there; cigarette between his lips without a single concern towards the bitter stare of the black coated elder man who stood right in front of him.

"Oy, honya-chan, Yue, this was the same creep who appeared in our class this morning." Asakura questioned as she untied Asuna's binds on her wrist. "He wouldn't happen to be another guy from those books you were talking about, is he?"

"I-I don't know..." Nodoka wondered.

"I've never seen him in the books." Yue said, "But for some reason, I can't help but feel...bad vibes coming off this guy."

"Well he _did _get us out of that jam we were in, aru." Ku-Fei reminded them, "So he can't be all bad...right?"

"W-Who knows." Asuna said, leaning on Asakura for support while holding her chest painfully from that amulet absorbing her energy. "For now, we just need to trust him..."

Meanwhile, Herrman and John stared each other down like two old enemies waiting for the other to make a move. A light breeze passed through their coats with neither moving an inch to strike.

"So, you've returned to further your suffering at my hands." Herrman said in a bitter rage. "I don't know whether you're the bravest human I've ever met, or the most idiotic one I've had the displeasure of meeting."

"Nothin' wrong with a lil bit of both." John said, "It's what's kept me alive long enough to send smarmy bastards like you back where you bloody belong."

"Empty words from a pathetic con man." Herrman smirked while balling his fist, ready to reduce John into dust with his bare-hands. "You're of no use to me anymore in case you've forgotten. Know your place, you-"

Herrman's words were silenced by echoing sound of a gun going off, quickly followed by a bullet hitting the wooden floor-boards of the stage next to where John and Herrman stood. This certainly surprised both the girls, Negi, and even John. Herrman looked over towards the Winchesters to find that Dean was the only one there, while Sam went to check on an unconscious Kotaro.

"Yeah, yeah. Give it a rest, Dumble_dork_." Dean insulted, "All the black-eyed bastards like you who talk a big game usually get stomped in a matter of minutes. Now, you can give up peacefully, in which I only slightly beat the crap outta you, or you can fight, in which I _royally_ beat the crap outta you. Your call, buddy."

"Dean!" Cas called out to after quickly healing himself. "Dean, get out of here! You and Sam are in danger!"

The black coated old man chuckled to himself. "Dean Winchester. The man who made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring back his own brother. The man to have been thrown into the bowels of Hell and return a year later. The man to have defied the Archangel, Michael, to becoming his vessel during the Apocalypse. The very same who, just recently, popped himself out of purgatory. You've many feats to your name, young man. I'm sure you feel very smug about it all, don't you. Yes, so smug...so _foolish_."

Without warning, Herrman appeared right in front of Dean with a fist cocked. Dean was taken by surprise and had no time to pull the trigger. Instead, he tried to block the incoming attack. A dumb move as the elder man's punch had broken through Dean's defenses and launched him into the seats behind him with a harsh crash. Dean's body tumbling over broken wood had riddled him with anguish as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Dean!" Sam called, about to run over to his injured brother.

"Sam...! No...!" Dean gasped painfully, "The...The ring...! Go...!"

Sam took a moment to eye his ring. He wanted to end this here and now, but what if his brother is killed while fighting Herrman? Either way, this demon will kill a lot more people if nothing's done about him. Sam nodded and instead ran down the stage to the stage's below ground to find a small black fire spark he was suppose to have seen.

Herrman only saw Sam running away. He knew he'd get to him later, as of now, he wanted to strike while the iron was hot in taking care of the elder Winchester first. He stood before the injured Dean, and effortlessly yanked him up by his collar. Dean struggled to break free but Herrman's grip was too strong.

"So your brother abandons you here. Pity." Herrman mocked.

"Ugh...! Says you..." Dean gasped with a bloody-teeth grin. "Negi! Go!"

Herrman's eyes widened as he quickly lifted an arm in the incoming attack he assumed would be thrown at him, however he was shocked to find that this so-called attack was none other then a strike aimed right for the elder man's gut; a fist slamming right into Herrman that was followed by a larger impact building within contact of his body. The very pressure of his strike created a whirlwind upon Negi's arm and spiraled like a corkscrew into Herrman's gut.

"Okahouken!" Negi called.

The sheer force of wind radiating from his fist seemed to have been spiraling into Herrman's gut with great force...however Herrman himself did not budge even an inch in the mist of the attack. It almost even appeared that he was rather enjoying it by the crazy grin on his face. It was as Negi feared; he was still trying to perfect this attack. It was still weak against someone as powerful as this demon.

Within seconds, the power behind the fist had slowly dissipated, leaving Negi with a powerless fist in the black hat-wearing man's stomach.

"Hm hm hm..." The old man chuckled, "I reward you for your attempt. But I'm afraid your efforts are still in vain." Herrman pushed Negi off of him whilst still holding Dean with one hand. "Even without the energy of Asuna Kagurazaka, I still have enough of her magic left over to decimate you all if I wanted to...but what fun would that be?"

In a split second, Herrman released Dean within the air, and attacked the ten year old with a consecutive barrage of punches and kicks that seemed too fast for even time itself to register. By the time Herrman had given one final kick, he was able to grab Dean once again before his body even fell to the ground, while Negi himself felt every single strike that was delt, and was thrown across the arena, and into the bleachers on the other side of the row.

"Negi!" Asuna cried out. She bitterly looked back at the trench coated British man who seemed to have just stood there, smoking a cigarette like nothing. "Oy! Why're you just standing there?-! They're all fighting, while you're just standing here!"

"Believe me, luv; if I could, I'd be out there toughin' it out like a proper git, but as it stands, I got me own purpose in this battle." John made clear, "All I can do is stand here, and wait for these nubs to do what I need 'em to...if they can."

"And if they can't?" Asakura asked.

"Well if they can't, then I hope you're all get use to bein' juice pouches for that poxy bastard." He looked down over the stage to see the big moose of the Winchesters still looking about for what he needed to find. "Sometime today, Sammy."

"Don't call him/me Sammy!" Said Sam in unison with Nodoka and Yue; all sharing the same annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, Herrman stood in victory as he held Dean by the collar and looked up at him like his newest prey. "I do hope that wasn't your last ditch effort to thwart me."

"Ugh...! Just about...Oh, wait..." Dean spit at the old man with a spot of blood dropping onto his pale cheek. "Heh...Now I'm done..."

Dean always had a pension for angering the wrong sort, but this demon, with seething red eyes filled with burning rage was the wrong sort to aggravate.

Herrman gave a sharp jab right into Dean's gut that almost made Dean himself vomit. At best, a dab of blood spit from his lips. He seethed with pain at the feeling of one punch. He'd hate to receive an entire assault.

Herrman pulled from his cloak, the same tablet as before ans presented it under Dean's chin. The blood from his chin had fallen onto the tablet, once again producing a heavenly glow from within. However this time, it glowed brighter then it had before, almost blinding Dean.

"Ugh...! That's...!" Dean struggled through his teeth at the sight of the glowing stone slab. "T-The...Demon tablet...!"

Herrman chuckled. "Demon? Is that what you think it is?"

"Dean!" Cas called out to as charged at Herrman with Angel blade in hand.

"You are too late, Angel." Herrman said triumphantly. He threw Dean right at Cas, causing both to tumble down the small row of stairs and onto the ground.

Herrman glared at the tablet with ferocious glee as his goal was only one last drop of blood away from completion. He could not imagine how simple it was to stomp his enemies and achieve his goal; and all in one night, no less. He placed the glowing tablet into the shrouds of his coat as it dimmed upon entry.

"And then, there was one." Herrman turned his attention towards Sam.

By that time, Sam had finally found the exact place where a black flame had bud and ran right towards it. He looked back to see an approaching black coated old man who had easily just slammed Cas to the ground, and knock him unconscious before strolling towards Sam like a menacing carnivore. Sam slid on his knees across the ground and quickly slammed his ring-wearing fist right into the small black flame. Upon contact with the ground, the ring shattered into many pieces.

"Ah! What did he just do?" Asuna questioned.

"One half of the plan." John answered, stomping on his first cigarette butt and about to work on his second stick.

By the time Sam turned around to face the incoming train of demon force coming after him, he was caught off guard by the intense hit to the stomach he relieved, followed by being thrown across the ground, left to tumble over until he regained his footing. He took a knee to clutch his stomach but still tried to hold on from letting the pain get to him.

"Sam Winchester." Herrman smirked as he strolled towards Sam. "The human of prophesy. The boy obsessed with demon blood; destined for greater things. You were to be the one to usher in the new age of a world under _our _rule. You were the one to be the vessel for my so-called "god", Lucifer. But you and that insufferable brother of yours somehow derailed those plans and saved your miserable world." He appeared in front of Sam and grabbed Sam by the collar, practically choking him in the process. "Though I must thank you. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be able to have to fun I'm having now."

Sam quickly pulled his demon-killing knife from his back sheath, and attempted to stab Herrman in the chest, however the sneak attack was averted by a simple swatting of Sam's hand from Herrman with barely an effort.

Herrman rebutted that attempted murder with a single punch to the chest that sent Sam tumbling across the ground and back on his own feet.

Sam breathed deeply while holding his chest. He hoped to regain enough of his breath to stand against this mass of demon strength until Dean got on his feet again to strike. From the looks of it, Dean was down for the count along with Cas. This didn't look good for Sam as he knew he wouldn't be a match for this man. And with Dean knocked out, there didn't seem to be a way to prevent the undeniable near-death beating he was going to receive.

"Shit!" John hissed, throwing his cigarette to the ground. "When you want somethin' done right, ya gotta do it yourself." He looked back to the girls on stage who were horrified to see the state of this battle. At the very least, they were able to find thick cloth to cover the naked ones with. "You all stay here. I gotta wake 'ol blue steel over there up." Pointing towards an unconscious Dean.

"Wait! Take me there to him!" Konoka asked.

"That's right! Konoka-nee-san has the ability to heal people of their injuries!" Chamo said from Nodoka's shoulder. "But you gotta hurry! She can only do it within five minutes."

"Then you go heal the lil ones. I got Deano over there." John instructed.

"Yosh! Then I'll go have a lil fun against the black coat guy too, aru!" Ku-fei said with excitement.

"Do whatever, luv." John waved off, "Oh, and if you begin to see a bright light at then end of a tunnel, tell 'em I did my best to warn you not to do anythin' stupid."

With that, John ran off the edge of the stage and headed towards the unconcious Dean, while Konoka and Chamo made haste to go to the aid of Negi and Kotarou.

Sam noticed this off the corner of his eye. It appeared John was going to Dean to wake up. Sam knew what he needed to do in his position. He quickly ran towards Herrman, gun in hand while shooting rounds at him. Herrman more then easily dodged each bullet that shot his way, while easily catching others.

Once the two were close enough, Sam relied on brute force to help him. He let lose a barrage of strikes but all seemed meaningless as Herrman easily blocked every attack thrown at him. All of Sam's efforts to at the very least get one hit were blocked and countered with harsh punches.

Herrman easily handled Sam with one sweep kick to knock him off his feet, and a low kick to the gut that threw him to the ground.

Herrman seemed to have had the upper hand, however he was once again caught off guard by the sudden kick to the face that pushed him a distance away from Sam.

Sam looked up from the ground, only to see the sight of a tan girl whom was dressed in long white cloth with rope wrapped around her waist to resembled a dress.

"Sam-san, are you alright?" Ku called.

"Ugh...Yeah, I'll be okay..." Sam answered, struggling to get up to his feet again. "Thanks, Ku-Fei...but you shouldn't fight this guy. He's way too strong..."

"Is he?" Ku-Fei smiled with joy. Hearing such words only made her muscles tighten even more and her adrenaline pumping like an engine piston. "Good. I've always wanted face an opponent like this, aru. A fight like this will probably never come again! There's no way I'll back down now, aru!"

Herrman recovered from the attack within moments of being hit. He stared sharply towards the two with eyes glowing as red as a crimson moon. He had come too far in his plan for it to be interrupted by one of Negi's groupies. He had wiped the blood from his nose before saying; "You'll regret your interference,_** brat**_."

Meanwhile, as the battle between those three went about, Constantine had dashed towards the downed elder Winchester to check up on him.

"Hey! Hey, Dean! Wake up, you bleedin' sod!" John shook Dean violently, but it seemed he was too far gone to wake up in anyway. "You still got a job to do, and if it's any consolation to you, I'd and everyone else here would very much not like to be some pedo-demon wanker's bitch! So! Wake! Up!"

Despite Constantine's best efforts, Dean wasn't opening those eyes anytime soon. John could only sigh. This was what he got for trying to be a hero. He could've just buggered off and let whatever happens happen. He could've just let Angels fall and he go into hiding. He could be at a local bar and partake in home-grown Japanese sake while doing jello shots off a beautiful bird who squeals in the sheets the way most sods loved those Japanese women to squeal.

"...But nooo. I just _had _to play the fuckin' hero. Bollocks!" John said bitterly.

He looked back towards the brawl going on between Sam and the martial arts girl; it wasn't looking too good for her and him. He quickly turned back to Dean to somehow try to wake him up again...but out of a spring of either luck or misfortune, John's eyes peeked up for a moment, before they completely settled at something that _just might _be of assistance to him.

"Maybe I don't gotta play the hero for long..." John smirked, "...and neither are you for a bit, Deanie-weenie."

John stood up and ran over Dean towards the one thing that could move things along. He reached under the seat and grabbed his _ticket _by its handle and ran back to Dean's side.

"Sorry 'bout this, ya poor sod..." John whispered gravely.

He grabbed Dean's right arm and rolled up his sleeve. He then placed the tip of the First Blade onto Dean's forearm. What John was about to do to Dean could very well leave some bad effects on him. He only needed to give Dean a bit of a sample rather then get him drunk off the power. He only hoped to whatever god that was hearing him that Dean Winchester never come in contact with the First Blade ever again after this. The consequences would be catastrophic.

John began to chant in a strange language that has never been heard to the ears of modern or even prehistoric times. They were words that almost seemed inhuman to the naked ear and almost...chilling. They seethed with darkness, of hate, and of pain. They promised suffering and demise for whom was foolish enough to present a hindrance to it's miasma of influence.

Within seconds of finishing the spell, John witnessed in grief towards the creeping creation of a strange black mark appearing on Dean's arm. To others, it looks like an upside down with dual slants in its inner shape. But John knew what it _really _was.

Luckily what appeared around it was also a round black circle that glowed a harsh red.

"Wake up, Dean." John called, "Time to bear those fangs, eh?"

Meanwhile, the two-on-one dynamic was starting to lean towards Herrman's hand. blow-for-blow, Ku and Sam fought with all the skill they had within them, but with little to no effort on their part as Herrman only traded each attack at ate their punches to deliver his. Every strike, every combat maneuver, even the best moves in their arsenal were dissolved.

as Sam took a second's breath while Ku-Fei fought him off to check on Dean. He saw John sitting over him, wondering what he was doing to his brother. He wished he could go over there, but he was too preoccupied with trying to stay alive against this black dressed force of demonic nature that was giving Ku-Fei the fight of her life. She was struggling to take this man's punches and was starting to lose that fire in her eyes.

Sam knew that was his time to step back in to fight him off next.

He took one last look towards his brother.

"Dean..."

Suddenly, John was taken by surprise by Dean's eyes opened wide. Instead of those glassy green eyes gracing the Earth, the world was unfortunate enough to bare witness to eyes as black as ink.

A deep gasp of air and a harsh cough was what lifted Dean's body from the ground. His head began to ring as his wounds seem to have not even bothered him anymore. The punch to the gut that possibly broke his ribs were miraculously healed.

John watched his arm and saw that strange mark suddenly sink into his skin and almost disappear from his arm. The black in his eyes slowly sunk into the back of his lids to reveal his green eyes once again.

"Gah...! W-What the hell just happened...?" Dean gasped.

John didn't have it in him to tell Dean what he did to him. The mark he placed on Dean was more of a place holder anyway. So long as he doesn't receive the actual mark of Cain, and never get a hold of the First Blade, he should be fine. John figured the chances of them even _finding _Cain in this day in age was small...right?

His attention was turned towards a loud smack to bare skin and the agonizing gasp of a body that was sent tumbling across the ground. That body was Ku-Fei who was luckily able to regain her footing again, but was forced to stay where she was-looking in horror at the sight she saw.

Dean followed her eyes and felt his heart drop from his chest. There in the black coated man's tight grip was the neck of the only man in his life that he swore to always protect under any cost. Now he watched as the man was now clutching for his life in the hands of Herrman's hand. His feet dangling in the air as he was lifted into the air.

"Sam!"

Without warning, Dean took right to his feet and charged right into the frey of battle.

Dean did not at all question why he had suddenly been able to run as if energy was nothing to him. He only had one sure goal in mind; kick the ass of the one with his brother.

With all his might, Dean ran at Herrman and gave a devastating punch to the elder demon's face. The impact not only knocked his hat off, but forced Herrman's hand to release Sam and allowed him to fall to the ground.

From there, Dean released a fury of punches and low kicks that all were suddenly too quick for even Herrman to barely find openings for. A low kick was able to bring Herrman to his knee, with another kick to the face, and a final kick to the gut had forced Herrman to the ground.

Herrman quickly rolled back to his feet and took to offense against Dean. A big mistake, as Dean blocked all of his strikes, and with his last punch, Dean caught his arm, and whirled the old man to the ground on his back.

From there, Dean held Herrman down and had his hands grasped around his throat tightly. The old man gasped and growled for air, but Dean gave no such mercy to the demon in disguise. Dean could only see red as his hands grew tighter; forcing the very life out of Herrman's strained eyes.

Dean proceeded to lift a fist as his other hand clutched at Herrman's atom apple. His emotions; hate, pain,rage—all of it was released into Herrman's jaw punch by punch. His fist bled of not only his, but the old demon's blood. The ground below shook with each heavy blow to the face Herrman took.

Dean enjoyed every minute of this strange new adrenaline that had overtaken him. Nothing gave him more satisfaction then seeing the bastard in pain. The feeling of his blood splatter across his face was like cool water. he wanted more. He wanted to keep punching until he felt his skull break, and then punch some more. He just punched, and punched, and punched, and punched, and—

"Dean! Dean, stop!"

Who called his name? Was it Sam? Was he okay? He ceased his punches and turned his sight towards his brother who, though hurt badly, looked in horror at what Dean had done. He then turned to the girls who stood in absolute terror at Dean's actions. And then finally, he looked over yonder to Negi and Konoka, who also starred fearfully at what Dean had done.

What had happened? What did he just do all of a sudden? He could barely remember what had just occurred. But there he was, sitting over a downed and bruised Herrman with blood no his knuckle. How did he get to that point all of a sudden?

"W-What...?" Dean stuttered.

"DEAN!-!"

Dean snapped out of it, just in time to stare into his demise as Herrman's gaping mouth charged a blinding light that was aimed at the oldest Winchester.

Almost in the blink of an eye, Dean felt his body violently yanked from the ground and suddenly tumbled across the ground and hitting the back of the first row seats harshly.

By the time he regained his proper state of mind, he could see that same blinding light suddenly shoot into the hair like a pillar of illumination shooting into the very stars above. The force behind it was as breath taking as he bellow of wind that blasted from it's impact.

Within seconds, the light faded and everyone's sight returned. However, what replaced the old man was not his black coat and snarky grin, but instead a towering figure of strange, mystical armor and wide arched demonic wings that spread wide. It's very aura had surrounded him and the feeling of dread had over-shadowed everyone upon his very presence. His face still remained human though his snow white hair grew wilder and his bitter raged eyes became bright and filled with the carnivorous thirst for blood.

"So...this is how far you all have taken me...So be it..." The demonized Herrman growled viciously. "Then I will end this here! So come! FIGHT ME TO YO_**UR HEARTS CONTENT! FOR IT WILL BE YOUR VERY LAST!-!"**_


End file.
